


Choose Your Own Adventure: Danganronpa

by ofwyrmsandguns



Series: CYOA Danganronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 337
Words: 67,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: Before the Most Awful, Most Tragic, Most Despairing Event In Human History, Hope's Peak Academy was planning on opening an overseas branch. Now 16 students are stuck in that school, desperately trying to escape while a familiar bear eggs them to kill to get out...ACT ONE
Series: CYOA Danganronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795339
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's interest in continuing this story, CYOA takes a lot of work to make, so feedback is greatly, GREATLY appreciated.

This is a choose your own adventure fanfiction based in the universe of Danganronpa. Choose your own adventure is a simple but fun style of story to read, at the end of each chapter you will be given a choice or an instruction. An instruction will look like this:

_Turn to chapter 20_

In which case you should turn to chapter 20 and continue reading from there. A choice will look like this:

**If you want to continue through the door, turn to chapter 30**

**If you want to turn back, turn to chapter 13**

The story is how you make it. Traditionally, if you die in a CYOA story, you return to the start and try again. However, as this is based on a video game, I think its more fitting if you record your progress through the chapters, and should you die, return to one of the previous chapters you read, and continue there. And yes, you can make decisions that will lead to your own death. Have fun with that.

There are other instructions as well at the end of chapters, these are called prompts. They'll look something like this.

You have obtained the rusty key. At prompt "RUSTY", turn to chapter 17.

When you receive a prompt, you should record the prompt word and the chapter to progress to, then carry on with the instructions below to continue the story. This is how we'll handle items and inventory, as well as additional story that can get you a different route or ending. When you receive a prompt, do not immediately go to the given chapter, or else the story won't flow, and you may get spoilers. If you are given an option to use a prompt and don't want to, you do not have to. It's not a command, just an extra option. Sometimes the story won't progress without the prompt.

So an example of how this story might give you instructions at the end of the chapter is:

There are three doors before you, what do you want to do?

**If you want to open the left door, turn to chapter 43**

**If you want to open the right door, turn to chapter 4**

[RUSTY] Unlock the middle door

**If you want to return to the previous room, return to chapter 78**

At any point you may return to a previous chapter you read, however do not read ahead or read the chapters in order. The numbers are random and will not flow to try and discourage this, so reading the story as such will lead to a very confusing experience. Follow the instructions carefully, and see if you can reach an ending.

This is a test more than anything to see if there’s any interest in a full story. For now, Only the first case will be put up. There may also be mistakes in directions, if you spot one do let me know. There's a lot of chapters to juggle and rearrange in this, pleas forgive any misdirections. 

_Turn to chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It had created waves of excitement all around the world, the news that Hope’s Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious high schools found anywhere in the world, was opening an international branch outside of Japan. This one was scouting much further a field, with a greater pool of Ultimate students, and all eyes were set on the lucky students who would gain those prestigious first seats.

So imagine your surprise when the talent scout came knocking at your door.

Now you're sitting on your bed, your finger hovering over the mousepad of your laptop, just about to confirm that you areindeed wanting to attend Hope’s Peak. It’s a dream come true, surely?

**If you click, turn to chapter 46**

**If you don’t click, turn to chapter 109.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“Are you the Ultimate Model?” You ask. Your question catches him completely off guard, and he turns bright red.

“I said more plain, honestly.” He replied, not meeting your eyes. Oops.

_Return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if this is the 3rd chapter you've read, coming straight from number 2, go back to 2. You're reading this wrong, and you WILL spoil the story for yourself if you continue reading like this. This is your warning. 
> 
> If you've arrived at this chapter normally, carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

You head to the dining hall, passing the cinema on the way. You peer around the door to see Kai, Sorin, John and Freja in the midst of a very loud game, but they all look like they’re having fun. You head into the dining hall and spot Khesar sat at a table in the corner, pretending to write while watching Siobhan knit. You can hear Seulgi, Skye and Vea in the kitchen, chatting loudly.

“Hey Khesar.” You greet, sitting down next to him. He looks up surprised, but quickly smiles.

“Hey Mel! Come for some lunch?” He asks. “Seulgi’s making Hoeddeok for everyone’s lunch, you should be able to go get some now.” He points into the kitchen.

You claim your delectable smelling dish and return to sitting next to Khesar, who’s still watching Siobhan work.

“Got any plans for tonight?” You ask. He looks down at his paper.

“Oh, just a few games. Vea’s too busy helping Seulgi to help me, and Pascal’s yet to leave his room, so I’m working on my own.” Khesar shrugs. “It’s fine, honestly. Means I can choose whatever game I want and no-one can say otherwise.”

Siobhan looks up and spots Khesar still staring at her, and he doesn’t look away in time for her not to notice. But she gives a smirk and walks over to your table anyway.

“Everything alright, Khesar?” She asks, plopping her knitting on the table and continuing as if uninterrupted.

“Oh yes, I was just watching you work. If that’s alright.” Khesar stumbles out the last part quickly, but Siobhan doesn’t seem to care.

“It’s fine. I was thinking, you know.” She continued. Her eyes are glued to her work, the needles click clacking at breakneck pace. “Of doing requests. There’s lots of yarn in the supply room, so I don’t need to worry about price, and its not like I have anything else to do. So if you want something making, just let me know.”

“Really?” Khesar asks, his eyes suddenly glowing. “Can you make gloves?” He asks quickly, almost bouncing out of his seat.

“Gloves? Easy. Do you like mittens or fingerless?” Siobhan asks, pulling out a notebook and grabbing a pen, still while working.

“Fingerless please. So I can climb in them.” Khesar says. You suddenly feel a little out of place in the conversation.

“What colour?”

“Blue, if that’s okay.” Khesar asks. Siobhan stands up, still smirking.

“I’ll go check the supply room then get some of my tools, I’ll be back soon.” She promises, leaving her knitting on the table as she goes. Khesar turns to you with an excited grin.

“Did you hear that? I’m getting some gloves!” He says.

“I know, I was here.” You reply. Khesar continues to write on his paper plan while you eat your lunch.

But Siobhan isn’t back soon. 5 minutes go by, then 10, then 30. Khesar starts looking concerned, and you can’t help but emphasise. After 45 minutes pass, the pit of dread in your stomach is engulfing, and you need to check.

“I’m going to go looking for her.” You say. Khesar looks at you, and nods, before standing up with you.

“Yeah, I’ll come too.” He agrees. You make your way out of the dining hall.

Monokuma’s motive last night has you more on edge then ever, and as you exit the dining hall, headed towards the supply room straight across the hall, your stomach sinks lower and lower with every step. Surely no one would have…

You’re almost at the supply room doors now, tunnel visioned on your destination. You stuff your hands in your pockets to stop them shaking-

“You two okay?” Siobhan’s voice yells from behind you. You jump, half in surprise, half in relief, and turn to face her.

Only to see a trail of blood running outside your room.

You suddenly feel like you can’t breathe. That’s so much blood, the carpet is soaked, and you’ve obviously gone white as Siobhan rushes over, looking concerned. The sight of the blood catches her off guard.

“Everything alright?” Matias asks, coming from the long corridor towards you guys. He too sees the blood and stops. “What the fuck?”

“We need to check it.” Siobhan insists, taking the lead. “Someone could be injured.”

The blood runs outside your door but it seems to go under both Matias’ and Chiara’s doors. Khesar and Matias head to his room, while you and Siobhan go to Chiara’s. You test the door handle, and its not locked. You hesitate to open it, so Siobhan places her own hand against it, and pushes the door open.

It opens.

The trail of blood stretches into the middle of the room.

The otherwise immaculate, well-kept and sterilised room.

It pools around a body laid motionless, the splattered apron now soaked in blood, the loud mouth silent, the life in her eyes gone.

Annette lies dead.

With a wooden knitting needle poking out of her chest.

...

...

...

_Turn to 195._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annette *is dead*
> 
> Siobhan: This is so sad, Matias play ‘Despacito’


	5. Chapter 5

You’ve got some time free, maybe you should hang out with someone for the time being. Who knows? Maybe you’ll become closer friends. Who do you want to hang out with?

 **To find these chapters, please open up the other work in this series named CYOA Danganronpa: Free Time and go to the indicated chapters**. Not all characters will be free at all available times.

NOTE: As this is still a WIP, not all characters have ‘Free Time Events’ yet, and some will have more than others. For now, the characters you can spend time with have a corresponding chapter to head to. Just choose a character, choose which number event you’ll attend (please go in order), and use up your allocated time slots as indicated in the previous section as “Number of slots: X”

Annette, go to: (1st): **2** (2nd) 

Khesar, go to: go to: (1st): **3**

Siobhan, go to: (1st): **4** (2nd) **26**

Pascal, go to: (1st):(2nd) 

Vea, go to: (1st): **5** (2nd) **6**

Matias, go to: (1st): **13** (2nd) **14**

Chiara, go to: (1st): **21** (2nd) **33**

John, go to: (1st): **22** (2nd) **23**

Seulgi, go to: (1st): (2nd) 

Yared, go to: (1st): **24** (2nd) 

Kai, go to: (1st): **25** (2nd) 

Freja, go to: (1st): (2nd) 

Kurt, go to: (1st): 

Sorin, go to: (1st): (2nd) 

Skye, go to: (1st): (2nd) 

Once you’re done, just head to the next chapter as indicated below:

**Go to 171**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I've decided to overhaul the free time events so I don't have to put the same chapters into every act, as there won't be different events for different acts, just as in the games.


	6. Chapter 6

“But what if we just kill you?” You ask. Monokuma tilts his head.

“What was that?” He asks.

“If we kill you, the game will end, right? You can’t keep us here, you can’t punish us.” You continue.

“Yeah! We can overpower one small bear.” Pascal agrees. Skye and Yared fall in formation around you.

“One small bear?” Monokuma asks. “You think I don’t have a back up?”

“We’ll destroy them too.” Skye threatens. Khesar has joined the ranks too now, but everyone else is backing off.

“You know, threatening the Head Master, never mind actually trying to hurt him, is very much against the school rules.” Monokuma says softly. “If you don’t back off, I’ll be forced to make an example of you.”

**Threaten again (go to 119)**

**Fight! (go to 78)**

**Back off (go to 77)**


	7. Chapter 7

“Maybe we should check the bathrooms.” You suggest. “There might be a vent or something to escape through.”

“Yeah right, that doesn’t happen in real life, you know.” Kurt teases.

“Still, maybe we should check the bathrooms, there might be something interesting in them.” Kai agrees with you. “Your room is closest Mel, do you mind?”

“Oh.” You open the door and let the others in. Kurt takes one look at the piles of puzzles and whistles. Kai looks over at them with interest, and Freja ignores them. “The bathroom is in here.” You open the door.

It’s a pretty big bathroom. The bathtub has a shower attached to it, so you can decide on whether you want to bathe or shower, and there’s a sink and a toilet as well. There’s a bar of soap on the side, and a toothbrush as well. It doesn’t look like yours.

“Well, what an exhilarating tour of you toilet, Mel. Thank you so much for this riveting exploration.” Kurt snarks. Kai rolls her eyes.

“It was worth a check, anyway.” Kai claims. “You never know.”

“What’s in the bin?” Freja asks, pointing at a scrap of paper in the wastepaper bin. You fish it out and unscrumple it.

“’The water is turned off between 10pm and 7am. Please do not try to use it at these times.’” You read.

“See? This was pointless. We’ve learnt something.” Kai insists. “Now come on, let’s head back.”

At prompt ‘WATER’ go to 31

_Turn to 88_


	8. Chapter 8

You decide to stay in tonight. There’s not much choice tonight and neither particularly interests you. Matias will let you know if anything exciting happened tomorrow morning, anyway.

You set about on one of your puzzle books, having a great time solving the hair-pullingly difficult puzzles, until you hear the announcement play.

“Attention, all students.” Comes Monokuma’s voice. Your lip curls. “Please assemble in the cinema for a very important announcement!”

What do you do?

**Go (go to 113)**

**Stay (go to 58)**


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh yeah, sure! Good luck with her, I hear she’s a heavy sleeper.” Matias warns with a wink before going and knocking on Chiara’s door. You head to Kai’s and ring her doorbell. You wait a couple of minutes before ringing again. This time Kai answers, clearly still half asleep.

“Morning Mel.” She yawns. “Ugh, who’s up at this hour anyway?”

“That’s why we’re having to wake everyone up.” You joke. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Kai asks darkly. “I don’t think I slept at all. Did you?”

“Bit’s and pieces. But not enough to feel refreshed.” You admit. “There’s a meeting starting soon, to address all our fears, if you want to come along? It’s in the dining hall.”

Kai looks intrigued. “Sure, why not? Just let me get dressed first.” She’s about to close the door when you pipe up.

“Ah, I have to wake up everyone else as well, I’ll see you there, if that’s alright?”

Kai stops to poke her head out again. “Sure. I’ll see you soon.”

The door closes again and you hear the lock turn. You end up getting Skye and Vea up as well, who go along willingly. John wakes up Kurt, Sorin, and Annette, while Matias gets Chiara, Khesar, Seulgi and Pascal. You all ring Freja’s door bell for while, worried when she doesn’t answer, until Khesar sticks his head back out of the dining hall, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“Come on, we’re just waiting for you guys.” He complains.

“But Freja’s not answering.” John replies. Khesar just looks more confused.

“That’s because she’s already here.”

“She must’ve slipped past us.” John complains, but you all head in anyway, confirming that Freja is indeed there and chatting up a storm to Seulgi. You grab a bowl of cereal and sit next to Khesar, ready to start the meeting.

_Go to 61_


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you the Ultimate Kickboxer?” You ask, and he nods. He seems to be a man of few words.

“I am Pascal Nowark. A pleasure.” He answers in a thick accent. He returns to the crowd, standing beside a boy who won't stand still.

_Return to 28._


	11. Chapter 11

“Well, we investigated by the door.” You explain. “There’s two classrooms just down the corridor here, but the door opens remotely so we can’t get out this way.”

“And Freja sucks at sticking together.” Kurt complains.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the bedrooms.” Seulgi explains. “They’re all en-suite and filled with things that should interest us.”

“We also examined the bathrooms more thoroughly.” Chiara continues.

“The water is off between 10pm and 7am, so no late showers for anyone.” Vea finishes.

“We checked the large hallway by the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “There’s a dining room and a fully stocked kitchen, plus a supply room and a cinema.”

“The supply room is filled with art supplies!” Annette declares excitedly. “And tools for hobbies, as well.” Siobhan shoots her another death glare, which Annette answers with a cocky grin.

“It also contains essentials.” Siobhan explains, putting emphasis on essentials as she glances at Annette again. “Like clothes, sewing kits, and dried food. There’s also luxuries in there as well.”

_Turn to 38_


	12. Chapter 12

You hurriedly wash your face and make your way to the dining hall just in time for it to start. Kai beckons you to sit with her. It seems everyone is in attendance. Siobhan is knitting as always but this time so is Matias and Seulgi. Siobhan seems to have noticed as well, as she tries to hide her grin.

“Right. Are we good to start?” Yared asks. His face is still covered in paint. “I promise today will be shorter than yesterday.”

“Oh good.” Freja yelled out. Yared ignored her.

“First off, thanks to everyone that came to last night’s meet up. I know it wasn’t the most exciting event it could have been, but we had less than a day to prepare it, and I think it went well all things considered.”

“Tonight will be so much better!” Annette declares. “After all, I’m teaching you all how to paint, rather than do some boring old ‘craft’.” She says, with pointed venom towards Siobhan. Siobhan doesn’t even look up from her needles.

“We know how to paint, Annette. It’s just putting brush to paper. I’ve done that since I was 2.” Siobhan snarks. Annette huffs loudly.

“There’s also a gaming competition, for anyone that doesn’t want to paint.” Kai pipes up.

“Why bother?” Freja asks loudly. “It’s just a waste of time in my opinion.”

“Just because you don’t have a talent to share.” Annette snaps.

“Oh, I have a talent alright.” Freja hisses. “It’s just you goody goodies won’t want a part in it.”

“Enough.” Yared snaps. The room falls silent again. “It’s to build a feeling of community among us, Freja. You don’t have to join in if you don’t want to, but be aware we may be more suspicious of you if you don’t.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Freja huffs. “I hate these morning meetings. Who holds a meeting in the morning? Who’s even awake at this time?”

A few murmurs of agreement ring around the room. “Freja, I’m a night owl too, but checking everyone’s okay is important.” Khesar replies, stifling a yawn. “Just bear with it, and have a nap afterwards.”

“It’s not like there’s natural daylight to keep us awake during the day.” Chiara points out. “You could easily alter your circadian rhythm to synchronise with the rest of the population.”

Freja huffs again but drops the subject.

“That’s about it. Does anyone have any other points to bring up?” Yared asks. Siobhan raises her hand. “Yes, Siobhan?”

“Can Annette stop being so damn annoying please?” She asks in a tone filled with spite. Annette leaps to her feet.

“Annoying? Me? You’re the one that sullies the title ‘artist’!” She yells. Siobhan stands as well, dropping her yarn to her chair.

“I do nothing of the sort! I wouldn’t even know your name if you weren’t attacking my work at every opportunity!” Siobhan yells back.

“Oh, your ‘work’? What a load of-“

“Alright, cut it out.” Yared demands, jumping between the two girls. “This is no way to behave. Annette, stop it with the insults. Siobhan, deal with your issues elsewhere, alright?” Both girls turn away with disgusted faces, Siobhan grabbing her work and storming out. Yared sighs loudly. “Meeting adjourned. Go on, get lost, the lot of you.”

Everyone quickly leaves the dining hall, the awkward atmosphere set up today a little to much to bear. You stay sat in your seat for a little bit, until Matias waves at you for your attention.

“Hey, I wanted to have a chat, if that’s okay?” He asks. “I’m gonna make us breakfast first though, so give me a few minutes.”

You wait in the dining hall, hearing the distant rattle and smacking of pans for 10 minutes while beautiful smells come out of the kitchen. Eventually Matias returns with two plates and a big grin.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” You say. Matias grins.

“It’s not really cooking, I just fried some chorizo and eggs.” He sets the plate down in front of you. The eggs are runny and the sausages are bright red, and taste delicious. You both quickly tuck in.

“SELFCARE”

“ALONE” 

“COMMUNITY”


	13. Chapter 13

“Yeah, we should.” You agree. You leave the gym in silence with Kai by your shoulder. You end up heading towards the bedrooms, but stop outside you room.

“Do you mind waiting to check I get inside my room okay?” Kai asks. You shake your head, after all, you can see her door from yours, there’s no harm in waiting. She unlocks her door and heads in without trouble, and you enter your own room a second later, locking the door behind you.

You walk over to your bed and collapse, wanting nothing more than to sleep. What are you even meant to do but hide in your room anyway? It seems like the safest place to be.

You walked Kai back to her room. At Prompt “POLITE” turn to 9

_Go to 159_


	14. Chapter 14

“I think I’d rather search this one.” You say, holding the door handle of the door on your right. Kai nods sagely.

“Alright, Kurt and Freja, you check the other room. Me and Mel will search this one.” She says, grabbing your hand over the door handle and opening the door. The whoosh of air tells you it’s a big room before you even look in.

The room stretches on for a while. The springy wooden floor is painted with various coloured lines that overlap and cover each other, but they almost look like they could be marking out sport courts separately. Basketball nets mark the walls either side of the room, and a bundle of ropes hanging down from the ceiling in the far corner look like they can be pulled further into the room. Two doors come off from this room, one towards the back and one towards the side.

“I’m pretty sure this is a gym, or a sports hall.” You say aloud. Kai nods in agreement.

“So where’s the sports gear?” She asks. “We can’t get very far into a game without the correct gear.”

She rushes over to the side door and tries to handle, but it won’t open. “Locked.” She says in annoyance.

You try the back door, a set of bright red double doors, but they too are locked. Kai seems put out by this.

“Damn. I was looking forward to a quick game before we bust out.” She moaned.

You investigated the sports hall. At prompt “HALL” turn to 148

_Turn to 88._


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you the Ultimate Singer?” You ask. She looks over at you with disdain.

“A singer? I would not sully myself with such banal time wasting divertissements.” She insisted. You feel that was possibly insulting to someone somewhere.

_Return._


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you the Ultimate Baker?” You ask. She smiles softly.

“Well, of course. Only I could make cakes as sweet as me.” She giggles, flashing you a sweet smile.

_Go to 165_


	17. Chapter 17

“Are you the Ultimate body builder?” You ask. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, but seems above a more dramatic reaction.

“Look at me again and try that one again.” He suggests.

_Return_


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you the Ultimate Poker Player?” You ask. He seems to lose a bit of his wind at that.

“Do I look like a gambler?” He asks, almost a little sadly. “I promise you, I’m not.”

_Return._


	19. Chapter 19

“Well, we investigated large hallway.” You start. “There’s three rooms coming off of it; the dining hall with a kitchen, the cinema, and the supply room.”

“The cinema is boring, I couldn’t get anything to work.” Freja pouts.

“I think the projector needs a computer to run anything. But there are a collection of games consoles. If we could figure out how to set those up, we could at least use those if we’re stuck here a while.” You reply.

“The supply room is well stocked with lots of toys! It’s great in there!” Kurt cheers.

“The dining hall is big enough to fit us all in, but there’s not a single window in sight.” Kai shrugs.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “They’re all en-suite, and mine’s filled with guitars. But there’s no escape to be found in them.”

“But they are soundproof.” Siobhan adds. “With the door closed, you can’t hear anything inside from outside, or outside from inside.”

“A useful trait for hiding in the room.” Sorin agrees.

_Turn to 38_


	20. Chapter 20

“All day?” You ask curiously. “No, you weren’t. I went to get some headache tablets just before lunch, and you weren’t there.”

Chiara looks up surprised, but her composure quickly settles again.

“Oh, yes, I forgot to bring lunch with me. I hadn’t realised how long it would take. So I went to the supply room to get some food.”

That’s different to what she said before. At prompt “LUNCH” go to 222

_Return to 201._


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you the Ultimate Escape Artist?” You ask. He laughs at the suggestion.

“No, sadly. But maybe I should learn that! It could be fun!”

_Return._


	22. Chapter 22

Well, the room isn’t that bad. You return to the bed and sit on it a while.

**Search your room (go to 54.)**

**Leave (go to 81.)**

**Play with the block puzzles (go to 41.)**


	23. Chapter 23

“Are you the Ultimate Assassin?” You ask, almost fearfully. She laughs in surprise.

“Wow, uh, that’s a new one.” She says, stifling a grin. “I’m sorry to say, it’s a no.”

_Return._


	24. Chapter 24

“Wait, Kai’s right.” You say. Kurt looks at you curiously. “Siobhan handed them out during her knit and natter the other night. Everyone that went used wooden knitting needles.”

“Did they?” Kurt asks, a smile stretching across his face. “Who went again? They can all be added to the suspect list.”

“Seulgi, Chiara, Matias, Sorin and myself.” You list. “We all got given a pair of wooden knitting needles, except Siobhan used metal ones.”

“Wait, if Chiara got given a pair, and we found Annette in her room, maybe the murderer used Chiara’s needles?” Kai suggests.

“But only one was used. So if we can find only one other needle in this room, then its settled.” You agree. After a little bit of rummaging you manage to find one solitary needle stuck in a draw with some very uneven fabric stuck on it.

“Only one needle.” Kurt points out with a cocky smile.

“Still, it might not be from the same pair as the one that’s important to the case.” You point out. “We need an expert’s opinion. Siobhan?”

Siobhan turns to you, indicating for you to carry on.

“We found this needle, could it be from the same pair as the one that was used against Annette?” You ask. Siobhan takes the needle from your hands and crouches down beside Annette.

“They have numbers at the ends.” Siobhan points out. “For some reason, they’re all American sizes, so they don’t actually measure the width, which is usually given in millimetres. See how they both have the number ‘6’ on them? They should pair up, although there’s no guarantee they’re from the same pair.”

You learnt more about the knitting needle central to this case. At Prompt “PAIRS” turn to 223.

_Return to 201._


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you the Ultimate Break Dancer?” You ask. She almost seems to jump in surprise.

“Excuse me?” She asks incredulously. A few people in the crowd giggle.

“You look like a dancer to me.” The boy from the door jokes. She turns bright red.

_Return._


	26. Chapter 26

“Searching the bedroom area sounds interesting” You say. Chiara huffs.

“Well, you are not welcome into my bedroom.” She says.

“I think we’ll be fine just searching our own for now.” Kai assures her.

“You’re all getting very domestic very quickly.” Annette pointed out. “My bedroom this, our bedroom that, are you getting settled in?” She asked.

Regardless, you set of to search the bedrooms, with Team Kicky Adventure searching further into the building, Team Dark Arts searching the large hallway, and Team Science (Plus Vea) searching by the door. You reach the bedroom hallway, which is shaped like a U, Doubling back and forming both sides of the end of the large hallway. Your bedroom is one of three forming the centre of the U, between Matias and Chiara’s rooms. Everyone else’s rooms surround them.

Standing outside your door you’re suddenly a little unsure on what you’re actually meant to be checking for. Thankfully Kai takes the lead.

“Well, did anyone check their room before they left and can save us a job?” She asks.

Prompt “CHECKED”: “Yeah, I did.”

**“No, I didn’t.” Go to 83.**


	27. Chapter 27

“Well, we investigated large hallway.” You start. “There’s three rooms coming off of it; the dining hall with a kitchen, the cinema, and the supply room.”

“The cinema is boring, I couldn’t get anything to work.” Freja pouts.

“The supply room is well stocked with lots of toys! It’s great in there!” Kurt cheers.

“The dining hall is big enough to fit us all in, but there’s not a single window in sight.” Kai shrugs.

“The kitchen is very well stocked though, there’s plenty of food and tools, if we can’t get out soon, I don’t think we’ll be starving.” You reply.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “They’re all en-suite, and mine’s filled with guitars. But there’s no escape to be found in them.”

“But they are soundproof.” Siobhan adds. “With the door closed, you can’t hear anything inside from outside, or outside from inside.”

“A useful trait to hide in the room.” Sorin agrees.

_Turn to 38_


	28. Chapter 28

Bracing yourself, you push through the doors. Two heads turn to face you as you enter the room, both echoing the same terror and confusion as is on yours. Behind them stands a solid, heavy looking metal front door, while the centre of the room is marked by a circular bench. A girl looks you up and down before asking.

“Well, I haven’t seen you before.” She says curtly. “Did you also just go to bed in your own room, and wake up here?”

“Yeah, did that also happen to you?” You ask.

“To both of us.” The other person, a boy, replies.

The doors open again and you all turn to face them as a goth walks in, almost jumping backwards at the sudden amount of people staring at him.

“This is not my house.” Is all he says. The first guy tutted and walked past the goth.

“I suppose I should wake up everyone then.” He suggests.

He is gone for 5 minutes, in which you and the other two people stand in awkward silence. When the doors open again, countless teenagers stroll through, all looking bleary eyed and unsure. You quickly lost count and track of who’s who, and who’s talking, and even the languages being spoken. A lot of them make their way to the door immediately, trying to pull it open to no avail.

“It won’t open!” 

“No duh, you think we haven’t already tried?” Asks the guy who’d brought everyone together. “We’d already have left if it did.”

“Then is there any other way out?”

“A quick check seems to suggest all the other doors only lead to more internal rooms.” Says the first girl.

“Why are we here, then?”

“I don’t know, anyone got any clue?”

“Were we kidnapped?”

“A strangely luxurious place to be sequestered, is it not?”

“Well, does anyone remember being taken?”

The last question brought a lot of noise.

“No!” “Definitely not!” “I just went to sleep!” “I check my windows before I go to bed every night, they were definitely locked!”

“Then what did we all do last? Maybe the clue is in that.” The same voice asks again.

“I accepted an offer for Hope’s Peak Academy.” One girl brags loudly, which brings up a loud chorus of agreement.

“As did I” “Me too!” “As if I would do anything else.” “Wait, we’re all Ultimates?”

“Maybe we should introduce ourselves?” You ask, but a sea of eyes all turn to face you, making you feel a lot hotter under the collar than you were before. “I mean, while we’re here, we might as well. I’m Mel Santoro, the Ultimate Puzzle Fan.”

The boy who woke everyone up seemed to brighten at the suggestion, and was about to speak when another, much shorter boy shouted out instead.

“Brilliant idea, but why not make it a game?” He asked. “You like puzzles, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll guess what everyone’s Ultimate is based on what they look like. Whoever gets the most correct wins!”

There’s a chorus of sighs from the crowd, but no-one jumps in to stop the game. Well, where do you want to start?

**The Boy who suggested the game (go to 90)**

**The guy who was first stood at the door (go to 85)**

**The girl who was first stood by the door (go to 307)**

**The Goth (go to 323)**

**The girl who bragged about getting into Hope’s Peak first (go to 324)**

**A boy with slicked back hair (go to 325)**

**The girl who keeps using long, fancy words (go to 326)**

**A boy who doesn’t, or won’t, stand still (go to 327)**

**A girl with bright green hair (go to 328)**

**A very muscular guy (go to 329)**

**The girl that asked all the questions to sort out where you were (go to 330)**

**A girl in cowprint (go to 331)**

**A boy trying to hide at the back of the crowd (go to 332)**

**A glamorous looking girl (go to 333)**

**Someone wearing all-white clothing. (go to 334)**

**I don’t want to play this but let me get a summary of everyone anyway (go to 335)**

**I don’t want to play and I don’t want a summary (go to 336)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to sorting out this character section. I actually forgot that I'd given Kai bright green hair until I went back over this, I was picturing her with brown hair. Oops. The characters appear on this list in the original order they presented themselves in.


	29. Chapter 29

There’s a dish washer in the kitchen that takes care of most of the washing up, but you make sure to give the pans a quick handwash before putting them in. Once done, you return to your room, wondering how to spend your day today.

_Turn to 99_

(Number of slots: 2)


	30. Chapter 30

“Are you the Ultimate Spy?” You ask.

“I’d get less attention if I was.”

_Return._


	31. Chapter 31

“Well, we investigated the bedrooms.” You start. “They all have en-suites with a shower/bath combo, and they all seem to contain items pertaining to our talents.”

“It’s pretty weird, isn’t it? I mean, why are they there?” Seulgi asks, looking deep in thought.

“We checked the showers a little closer as well.” You continue. “Apparently, the water is turned off between 10pm and 7am. But that was it.”

“Not the most riveting of factoids, is it?” Chiara asks.

“No, but important.” John intercedes. “Especially if you like to shower at night.”

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the large hallway by the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “There’s a dining room and a fully stocked kitchen, plus a supply room and a cinema.”

“The supply room is filled with art supplies!” Annette declares excitedly. “And tools for hobbies, as well.” Siobhan shoots her another death glare, which Annette answers with a cocky grin.

“It also contains essentials.” Siobhan explains, putting emphasis on essentials as she glances at Annette again. “Like clothes, sewing kits, and dried food. There’s also luxuries in there as well.”

_Turn to 38_


	32. Chapter 32

“Are you the Ultimate Gold Digger?” You ask. She smiles sweetly.

“Don’t let my sweet looks deceive you, I’d do anything for my fur coats!” She declares with a sweet smile, running a hand through the fur.

_Go to 165_


	33. Chapter 33

Your head feels like it’s pounding as you stumble out of bed, almost falling onto the floor in a daze. How strange, there was a bedside table last night stopping you from doing that. It’s gone now.

Wait, where did your bedside table go? Where did your wallpaper go? Where did your room go?

This isn’t your bedroom at all, the walls are red, not blue, and it’s far bigger than you could ever dream of. Strangely enough, other than that, its decorated closely to what you’d want. Magazines and books are strewn across the floors, and wooden block puzzles are stacked in a haphazard heap in the far corner. There’s many more than you ever had before. What’s going on here?

A small dining table in the corner of the room hold a bowl with a key in it. You take the key and use it to unlock the front door. What do you do?

**Stay in your room (go to 22.)**

**Leave (go to 81.)**


	34. Chapter 34

You leave your room after waiting for eight o’clock to pass, so you don’t run into anyone else. Instead you head towards the cinema, hoping for a movie to watch in order to relax instead. But when you reach there, someone is already inside. Kai is fiddling with the games consoles in the back and doesn’t hear you enter. When you clear your throat to grab her attention, she almost leaps a metre in the air.

“Ah! Oh, Mel, it’s just you.” She says, relieved. “Not going to the meet up?” She asks.

“No, I thought it might be a bit crowded for me.” You admit. Kai nods.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t mind crowds, but I’m not really feeling it today.” She admits. “I thought I might try and set up one of these instead. There’s quite a good game selection, do you want to hang out instead?”

**Yes (go to 62)**

**No (go to 110)**


	35. Chapter 35

You didn’t have anything for tea last night and your stomach isn’t half playing war with you. There’s only one thing for it: the dining hall.

You stumble out of bed and leave your room, locking the door behind you, when a quiet greeting to you right grabs your attention. Matias gives you a small wave.

“Hey, are you going to get some breakfast?” Matias asks. You nod. “Sweet, so am I. Might as well go together.”

He heads off without waiting for an answer. You follow him. Once you pass through the doors though, it’s clear someone else had already gotten there ahead of you.

Siobhan and Yared are sat at one of the central tables, talking in conspiratorial tones. They stop and look up as you enter.

“What are you two up to then?” Matias asks, with a playful tone. “Nothing good, I expect.”

“Siobhan and I were just discussing how to end this game.” Yared explains. Matias stops dead in his tracks.

“Not like that.” Siobhan scolds him. “How we can undermine Monokuma’s plans. He wants us all to kill each other. If we can prevent any killings, the game won’t happen, and we’ll be fine.” Siobhan explains.

“That’s how we start a revolution.” Matias quotes. Siobhan smirks.

“Nice to know you actually listened to me. I don’t know about you guys, but if I feel like I’m friends with everyone, I’m less likely to kill them. This hiding in our rooms nonsense is just going to harm us all in the long run.”

“Your plan is to make everyone get along?” You ask.

“In short, yes. But it’s going to take a bit of work.” Siobhan nods to herself. “I mean, I feel like a lot of us are going to get along with minimal effort, which is a good starting point. If we make the effort to show that we’re all trying to get along, those that are more…difficult to get along with might put in more effort.”

“So you just want us to make friends with everyone?” You ask. It sounds easy enough, but with how… eccentric, most of the other students are, it might be easier said than done.

“It’s a start.” Siobhan shrugs. “Sorry, Yared, I spoke for you there.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Yared answers. There’s a more determined air about him today, as if the situation you’ve all found yourselves in has pushed him to become the hero his talent says he is. “Matias, Mel, would you mind gathering everyone here? We’re going to have a meeting. Siobhan, could you set up some bowls and boxes of cereal here so everyone can eat?”

Siobhan wordlessly stands up from her seat and heads into the kitchen just as John walks through the door, mid-yawn. “Ah John, you can help too. Can you go gather everyone for a meeting here? Now.” Yared instructs. John, clearly not expecting jobs first thing in the morning, looks a little bewildered at first, but nods anyway and returns through the door. Matias leads you outside.

“So, got any preferences of who to wake up?” Matias asks. “I’d rather not deal with Freja or Chiara this early in the morning, but if there’s someone you particularly don’t want to deal with let me know.”

**Let’s split up the work (go to 141).**

“POLITE” “Actually, do you mind if I go get Kai?”


	36. Chapter 36

“We should tag along.” You agree. You probably don’t want to, but to be the only one left behind sounds miserable as well. You lead your trio on, reaching the gym with Yared holding the door open for you. Everyone has spaced themselves out across the floor, trying to figure out what it is they should be doing. A loud “Puhuhuhuhu” laugh echoes across the tannoys.

“What is this?” Pascal asks. “Come and face me!”

“Who’s there?” Siobhan asks, suddenly fixating on the far locked doors. Everyone turns to watch the doors as well, as they slowly creak open. You hold your breath.

And a teddy bear leaps out.

“Ta da! Boy, this sure took a while for me to join this time, huh?” It asks. Freja, Seulgi, John and Kurt started screaming.

“What the hell? It’s moving?!” John screams, scurrying behind Pascal.

“Why’s there a teddy bear here?” Annette asks. “Is this one of your ‘projects’ Siobhan?”

“It looks mechanical.” Siobhan answers sternly. “I assure you, my work is much better than that.”

“Oh come now, don’t be so mean.” The teddy bear complains. “I’m Monokuma! And I’m the acting Head Master of this school.”

“School? Head master? What are you talking about?” Yared demands.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet? You’re in Hope’s Peak International Academy. You’ve finally realised your life long dream. Isn’t that exciting?” Monokuma asks.

“This is Hope’s Peak?” Skye asks. “It’s a lot smaller than I was expecting.”

“It’s a work in progress.” Monokuma admits. “But welcome! Welcome! To this exciting semester! I bet you can’t wait to get started! I sure can’t. I have quite the plan for you.”

“Come on, man. Just let us go.” Vea begs. “We don’t want to be here.”

“Nope! Not gonna happen. You’re staying here until the day you die now.” Monokuma giggles. A roar of anger arose from the crowd.

“What? Forever?”

“No way, I’m getting out of here!”

“You can’t keep me in here!”

“Oh, do you all want to leave that badly?” Monokuma asks, sounding a little disappointed, but almost immediately perking up again. “Well, isn’t it great that I have just the opportunity to do so!”

This really doesn’t sound good.

_Turn to 70_


	37. Chapter 37

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather leave alone.” You say. Kai looks a little surprised and hurt by it, but she says nothing and leaves ahead of you. You wait a minute then follow suit.

The hallways are eerily silent now, and the lights have been dimmed, giving it an almost oppressive feel. You can’t get back to your room quick enough, and once you’re there you lock the door behind you and collapse onto the bed. You couldn’t take the risk tonight, not with everyone so high on nerves after that announcement. Surely Kai will understand in the morning.

_Go to 159_


	38. Chapter 38

“So that’s it?” Skye asks. “No way out, just lots of stuff that’ll keep us comfortable?”

“Someone will notice we’re missing soon, if we can wait it out someone will come save us.” John explains. “We don’t have much to worry about.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Sorin warns.

Just as Sorin finished his warning, a loud tapping could be heard, blasting from overhead like a tannoy. Everyone looks up in surprise, trying to find the source of the noise. Someone clears their throat down the microphone.

“Ahem. Would all new students of Hope’s Peak Academy please meet in the gym for a very special welcoming ceremony!” The voice, high pitched and with an undercurrent of threat to it, announces. The tannoy then shuts off with a click, leaving you all to glance around in disbelief.

“Should we go?” John asks, clearly worried.

“We might be in danger if we don’t.” Siobhan muses. “We are held captive at the minute.”

“We might be in danger if we do!” Annette protests. “How are we to know what’s safe or not.”

“Well, we’ll never found out standing around here, will we?” Yared asks, taking a deep breath and leading the way to the gym. Siobhan follows close after, followed by the rest of Kicky Adventure, then Chiara and Vea. Everyone follows suit, except you, Matias and Kai, left straggling behind.

“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Matias complains. Kai nods.

“Something really doesn’t seem right, but I don’t think we have a choice.”

Do you have a choice?

**Go to the gym (go to 36)**

**Run. (go to 138)**


	39. Chapter 39

“Screw this.” You declare, leaping from your stool and trudging back to your bedroom instead. You are not putting up with this tonight. But just as you are crossing the threshold into the room, a spike leaps from the side of the doorway, skewering you right through the chest, and you’re dead before you even realise what happened.

END- Mel Kebab


	40. Chapter 40

“I ran back to the gym this morning to check the monopads.” Yared says, pulling one out of his pocket, while pointing to the trolley of monopads in the far corner. “There’s one each, and they don’t seem dangerous. As Monokuma promised, they show the map of the school, but not what’s upstairs. There’s also school rules that are apparently enforced by ‘punishment’.”

“You mean, if we break these rules, we’ll get killed?” John asked, a slight quiver to his voice.

“Yeah. They’re pretty standard rules though. ‘You’re free to explore as you wish, the dining hall and supply room is locked at night time, no destroying locks on penalty of punishment, no hurting the head master’. The rules of the killing game is also listed in the pads.” Yared explains. “And each one has our name pop up when turned on, so we know who’s is who’s.”

“So what? Do we take them? It seems… fishy.” Vea asks.

“Having a map sounds like a good idea.” Seulgi shrugs.

“It’s up to you, I suppose. There’s no pressure to take or leave the monopod.” Yared returns his to his pocket. Seulgi stands up and searches the pile, then takes one that’s presumably hers. Kurt, Freja, Chiara and Pascal take one as well, but everyone else either waits or is more hesitant to take one.

“What’s next on the agenda?” You ask. Yared suddenly goes back to his usual, hesitant self.

“Um, that’s it. Unless anyone else has anything to add…?”

“Actually, can I bring up a point?” Kai asks. All eyes turn to her and she answers them with a grin and a wave. “Hi! Yes so, night-time is 10pm to 7am right? And in that time the dining room is locked and most of us will be, presumably, sleeping, yes?” There’s a murmer of agreement through you all. “Well, why don’t we make it a self-imposed rule to not leave our rooms at night? There’s no reason to, and if you really wanted to there’s nothing forcing you to stop, but it might help us feel a little bit less… paranoid, if we know we’re less likely to be attacked at night if we do need to nip out.”

“That’s a good point. And exactly what our morning meetings should be about.” Yared agrees. “All those in favour raise your hand.”

Everyone except Khesar, Freja and Sorin raise their hands.

“All those against?” Khesar, Freja and Sorin raise their hands. “Majority votes for no unnecessary night-time travel. So it’s one of our rules now.” Yared concludes. “Anyone else got anything to raise?”

Everyone murmurs no, except for Kurt, who starts giggling. “Wow, you’re really different today aren’t you, Mister Hero? Find your superpowers over night did you?” Yared blushes red and stares at his feet.

“It’s good!” Khesar pipes up. “Right now we need a leader, and who better than the Ultimate Hero himself?”

“Hear hear.” Kai cheers.

“Actually, screw it. Make it official.” Matias shout out. “All those in favour of Yared becoming class representative, raise your hand.”

Everyone looks surprised for a moment, but quickly hands shoot up. Only Yared and Kurt don’t raise their hands.

“Everyone against?” Matias asks. Kurt’s hand shoots up as he scowls. Yared doesn’t reply at all. “Well, everyone thinks you should lead us Yared. What do you say?”

“Sure, whatever.” He huffed, rushing from the room. “Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone watches him go in slight bafflement, before other people slowly disperse from the room too. After finishing your breakfast, you head back to your own room.

_Go to 5_

(Number of Slots: 2)


	41. Chapter 41

You grab a promising looking star-shaped block puzzle from the top of the pile, rattling the pieces loose in your hands. It’s clearly old, as a new puzzle would have more friction. There’s six pieces that must be re-arranged to form the star again.

**Leave (go to 81.)**

**Check your room (go to 54.)**

**Carefully figure out the puzzle (go to 72.)**

**Brute force it (go to 161.)**


	42. Chapter 42

Well, while you’re stood at the door you might as well go in.

It’s pretty much as you saw at the door way. There’s four rows of plush seats all facing a screen currently turned off. Freja is lounged sideways on one of the front row seats, eyes closed and her legs hanging over the armrest. She’s pretending to snore. You turn away to continue checking the room.

“Ha! Did I get you?” She asks, suddenly perking up.

“No, not really.” You say. “You can’t fall asleep that quickly.”

“But I can.” Freja insists. “I fall asleep the instant I sit down.” You roll your eyes and turn away. She starts pouting. “See, this is why I didn’t want anyone to know I’m the Ultimate Liar. It’s no fun if no-one believes a word I say.”

Regardless you continue checking the room. Looking up you spot the projector is mounted to the ceiling, no doubt needing to be connected to a computer to work but there isn’t one present in the room.

“I can’t figure out how to work it either.” Freja pouts. You look behind the screen and spot games consoles lining either side of it.

“Maybe Kai could figure it out later.” You suggest.

You checked the cinema. At prompt “CINEMA”, turn to 19

_Turn to 88_


	43. Chapter 43

“Are you the Ultimate Librarian?” You ask. He looks longing.

“I wish I was. What I wouldn’t give for a quiet life.” He groans.

_Return._


	44. Chapter 44

“Are you the Ultimate Anarchist?” You ask. She looks at you, then looks down at her jacket with a slight grin.

“I can see where you get that from, but no.”

_Return._


	45. Chapter 45

“I didn’t get a chance.” You say. Kai shrugs.

“Well, here’s your chance now. We’ll wait, just be quick about it.”

At Prompt “LEAVE”, turn to 121.

_Turn to 22._


	46. Chapter 46

You click with a rush of excitement; a new life was coming to you, far from home and studying hard to get the best out of your talent. Finally people will appreciate what you can offer to the world. A shame you had 3 more months to wait, but they’d fly by, surely?

You go to bed feeling fulfilled and jittery. Tomorrow, you’ll look up the forums to see who else got accepted to the academy. For tonight, you feel like the most special person in the world.

_Turn to chapter 33_


	47. Chapter 47

“You know, about what Kurt said. About us all having to trust the rest of us won’t play the game.” Matias says, scratching his neck.

“Oh, that.” You reply. You sit in silence for a little while. “You’re not thinking of playing, are you?”

“God, no.” Matias declares incredulously. “It’s just, Yared and Siobhan are trying to stop it by getting everyone to be closer, you know? Do you really think it’s gonna work?”

“I don’t think they’re planning on it working forever.” You explain. Matias cocks his head. “There’s three ways out of this school. Killing someone, finding our way out peacefully, or someone outside coming to rescue us.”

“So they want us to get along long enough for someone to rescue us?” Matias asks.

“It’s not indefinitely then, it’s just as long as it takes. If we can delay the start of the game, and no-one gets hurt, maybe someone will rescue us before we get desperate.” You finish.

“Someone has to be looking for us, right?” Matias asks. “Someone will have noticed we’re missing.”

“I think a lot of people will realise you’re missing.” You joke. “It’ll only take one person realising for people to start searching. We just have to hold out hope of a rescue.” You say. Matias nods in agreement, looking a little relieved. He stands up and picks up his plate.

“Oh, I’ll clean up.” You offer quickly. “You made breakfast, after all.”

“Thanks! I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Matias waves good bye as he leaves through the doors.

_Turn to 29_


	48. Chapter 48

“Are you the Ultimate DJ?” You ask. She looks half impressed by it.

“Well, you’re sort of there, I guess. I do do a little bit of that in my work.” She states.

_Return._


	49. Chapter 49

“Well, we investigated the bedrooms.” You start. “They all have en-suites with a shower/bath combo, and they all seem to contain items pertaining to our talents.”

“It’s pretty weird, isn’t it? I mean, why are they there?” Seulgi asks, looking deep in thought.

“We also checked the soundproofing of the rooms. With the door closed, you can’t hear anything in the corridor, or in the room next to yours.” You explain.

“Why would they be soundproofed?” Chiara asks.

“It’s a bit concerning, to be sure.” Yared agreed.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the large hallway by the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “There’s a dining room and a fully stocked kitchen, plus a supply room and a cinema.”

“The supply room is filled with art supplies!” Annette declares excitedly. “And tools for hobbies, as well.” Siobhan shoots her another death glare, which Annette answers with a cocky grin.

“It also contains essentials.” Siobhan explains, putting emphasis on essentials as she glances at Annette again. “Like clothes, sewing kits, and dried food. There’s also luxuries in there as well.”

_Turn to 38_


	50. Chapter 50

Stumbling out of bed, you go to the door and pull it open. John is stood outside, and gives you a forced smile.

“Morning! Sleep well?” He asks.

“Not really, did you?” You ask back.

“Honestly? No. I’ve never had a worse sleep in my life.” He complains, but as if remembering why he’s there he continues. “We’re having a meeting in the dining hall now, could you come along?”

**Go (go to 73)**

**No (go to 147)**


	51. Chapter 51

“I prefer single player games, but we can take it in turns.” You suggest. Kai nods admiringly, searching through the box of games before pulling out a box.

“How about this one? It’s pretty silly, but there’s a bunch of puzzles in it.” She suggests. The game box shows a mutt-looking dog with a goofy grin, along with a bunch of other dogs on the box art. “It’s really kiddy, but I’m really fond of it.”

“I’ll trust your judgement.” You say with a shrug. Kai excitedly puts the game in and boots up the console. It’s just as she described, a really kiddy game about a dog going on an adventure to save another dog from dogknappers. You take it in turns to run through the levels, with Kai doing the more methodical searching for all the items, while you solve the puzzles. They’re all pretty easy, but the look of joy on Kai’s face makes it worthwhile.

“Wait, THAT’S how you solve that one?!” Kai asks, gobsmacked. “I’ve been playing this game since it came out and I’ve never solved it! I just skip it.”

“Good thing I’m here then.” You reply with a smile. Neither of you realise how late it’s getting until the nighttime announcement plays.

“Oh, I suppose we should go to bed before Yared tells us off.” Kai says, almost sadly. She powers down the console. “We should do this again!”

“Yeah, we should. Thanks for tonight, Kai.” You grin. You both head back to your rooms together, and you keep an eye out to make sure Kai gets in safely, before heading into your own room. You quickly nod off as soon as you get under the covers.

_Go to 76_


	52. Chapter 52

“I wouldn’t mind searching further into the building” You say. Vea nods

“It might be dangerous, but someone needs to check it out at some point.” They say.

“Dangerous?.” You ask, a little unsure.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine!” Vea quickly tries to assure you. “Just none of us have gone in further yet, you know?”

Regardless, you set of to search further into the building, with Team Kicky Adventure searching the bedrooms, Team Dark Arts searching the large hallway, and Team Science (Plus Vea) searching by the door.

You walk down the corridor the large door is on, passing by two rooms as you go. Seulgi shouts after you “We’ll check those, keep going!”. At the end of the corridor is a flight of stairs, but they’re sealed off by a metal grating. To your left and your right are two doors.

“Two rooms, four people. I think it’s pretty obvious how we should go about this.” You say. Kai nods.

“Alright, which room do you want to take?” She asks.

Which is it?

**The small door to your left (go to 169)**

**The large double doors to your right (go to 134)**


	53. Chapter 53

You decide to spend time with Chiara

You find her in the nurse’s office, carefully examining the medicines and tools in the cupboards with her usual, down her nose stare. You knock lightly on the door to grab her attention.

“Hey Chiara.” You greet. She barely turns to acknowledge you. “What’s going on?”

“I’m investigating the medicine stores of this establishment.” Chiara states, almost bored. “Someone should, and I suppose I’m the most qualified to do so.”

She turns back to the cupboards, pulling out more bottles and checking more dates. You step a little closer.

“Would you like a hand?” You ask. She tutts loudly.

“No, I’m quite alright.” She says. You continue to stand in silence for a while. “Do you know what epidemiology is?” She asks eventually. At least she is making conversation.

“It’s a field of study, right?” You ask. “Related to medicine.”

“Correct. From the Latin ‘Epi’-above, ‘demos’ society, and ‘ology’ study, epidemiology is the study of disease and health from a population perspective, as opposed to the individual view common in clinical medicine.” Chiara rattles off. Once she gets started, she doesn’t seem to stop. “It is intrinsically linked to statistics and preventative medicines.”

“So what do you do as an epidemiologist?” You ask.

“Well there are various sectors of course. Veterinary, human, plant, it’s an area vital within One Health medicine. I haven’t quite decided my preferred area yet, so I’m keeping my options open.” Chiara replies. She still doesn’t turn from the medicine cabinet, but there’s a sparkle in her voice that says she’s enjoying the company at least.

“It sounds important.” You add.

“It is. In the modern day, an understanding of the spread and incidence of a disease could be all that stands between us and an apocalypse. No doubt, with the increase in antimicrobial resistance as well, it will become even more vital in the years to come.” Chiara says it almost wistfully, before snapping back and realising just how much she’d talked. Blushing bright red beneath her mask, she hurries to the door. “I’m done here.”

She doesn’t say good-bye, but you feel like you got to see a side to her you hadn’t seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note on this character: I chose an epidemiologist because I have to learn about epidemiology as part of my degree. The reason she's so uppity and annoying is because I hate that section, although mostly because it's so closely tied in with statistics. God I hate learning statistics.


	54. Chapter 54

There’s a bathroom with a proper bath and shower installed like in a hotel. It’s very spacious. At least they gave you the en-suite room, wherever you are.

You pull out the drawers of the cupboards, finding more puzzles and puzzle books. You haven’t seen most of them. Many of them are half-filled, however.

At Prompt “CHECKED” go to 125

**Leave (go to 81.)**

Prompt “LEAVE”: Leave

**Play with the block puzzles (go to 41.)**


	55. Chapter 55

“Are you the Ultimate Painter?” You ask. She throws her head back with a smile.

“As if I would be anything else.” She brags. “As if I need the introduction, but je m’appelle Annette Durand.” Annette bows deeply before stepping down from the bench with a flourish.

_Return to 28._


	56. Chapter 56

You decide to spend some time with Khesar.

You find him in the gym, climbing the ropes with intense speed, then clambering back down just as fast. He’s amazing to watch. He catches you staring as he’s at the top, and hangs upside down.

“Hey Mel! How’s it hanging?” He asks with a grin, scurrying back down in a hurry. He passes you the rope. “Your turn!”

“Oh, no, I’m no good at climbing.” You say quickly, refusing to even hold the rope. Khesar looks at it and throws it over his shoulder.

“I don’t like rope climbing anyway.” He admits. “It’s boring, there’s no view, and you can’t sleep at the top.”

“You sleep at the top of mountains?” You ask, which causes him to laugh.

“Not mountains, silly. Trees! I’m the Ultimate Climber, but no-one said of what.”

“So, you mostly climb trees?” You ask. He shrugs

“I’ll climb anything really, but I like trees best. They’re good for sleeping in.” Khesar says. You get the feeling Khesar is really into sleeping, almost as much as he’s into climbing. “So how’s the puzzles going?”

“Ah, I’ve been a bit busy to do any recently, but maybe tonight, before bed-”

“Good plan! You have to keep up with what you enjoy, it keeps spirits up, you know.” Khesar insists.

“You seem in good spirits anyway.” You say.

“I usually do.” Khesar agrees. “And while they might not be my favourite thing to climb, I can still climb, and that’s good enough for me!”

“Are you just climbing the ropes then?” You ask.

“Nope! I’m climbing anything I can find. Who knows? Maybe there’s a secret exit to this place too high up for anyone else to find?” He suggests with a laugh. “Hey, maybe I should teach you to climb, then we can find the secret exit together!”

You might have to turn him down for now. But you feel like you got to know Khesar a little better today.


	57. Chapter 57

“Are you the Ultimate Debater?” You ask. He shakes his head.

“I mean, I dabbled in it a little at school, I suppose, but that’s not my Ultimate.”

_Return_


	58. Chapter 58

Screw Monokuma, you think. You’ve got better things to do tonight then listen to his innane ramblings. You continue to solve your puzzles in your nice warm room.

Except, it’s too warm now, and getting warmer. Each passing second seems to ramp up the temperature even more until you’re sweating like a pig. You rush to your door, but it won’t open, no matter how hard you pull. And your keys won’t unlock it either. You run to the bathroom, hoping the cool water will cool you down, but the water has been turned off.

You do everything you think of to stay cool, but the temperature is faster than you. You eventually collapse, naked, to the floor, and don’t get up again.

END- One roasted Mel, coming up!


	59. Chapter 59

You decide to spend some time with Matias.

As you’re walking around the corridors searching for him, Matias jumps out of the supply room with a grin.

“Oh hey Mel! I’ve been looking for you!” He says, running up to you.

“Oh? Why?” You ask.

“I’ve figured out what you should learn.” Matias declares with a proud smile. “It’s perfect.”

“Go on.” You say, a little uncertain.

“The bass guitar! Those low notes, the simple movements, no chords and great basslines, it’d suit you to a tee!” Matias declares. You’re not so certain though.

“It’s still a difficult instrument to learn though, right?”

“Well, yeah. They all are. And you need some finger strength to hold down those thick strings, but I think it’d really suit you.” Matias insists. You feel there may be an ulterior motive though.

“Come on, why do you really want me to learn bass?” You ask.

“It’s my passion.” Matias defends himself, almost sounding offended. “I want everyone to know how much fun guitar is, I want everyone to share in it. Is that so bad?” He asks. You look a little sheepish, until he laughs. “Okay, you got me. I want to jam with someone!”

“Jam?” You ask.

“You know, blast out some tunes. Guitars sound great on their own, but put them together and they make angel’s cry. Trust me, you want to try it out sometime.”

But, to play alongside the Ultimate Guitarist… “I don’t know, Matias. I can’t play to your level, that would take me years.”

“You think I care about that? It’s a challenge for me!” Matias laughs. “To find a bassline you can play, then to play around your mistakes to make it sound good! We’ll be brilliant, I just know we will.”

His enthusiasm is infectious, and you can’t help but smile. “Alright, I’ll give it a try. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Matias’ whole face lights up as he drags you back to his room, thrusting a bass guitar into your hands. You spend a couple of hours practicing fingering and plucking, and by the end of it your fingers are sore, but Matias seemed so happy to teach you. You definitely got closer today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Matias really want to teach you bass guitar? Because the author plays bass guitar so they know a bit more about it than any other guitar he could teach you.


	60. 060

060A.

_Go to 226_

060B.

“How can you be sure? Have you checked all the supply room needles?” You ask.

“How can you be sure if you’ve solved a Rubik’s cube properly? I’m the Ultimate Knitter, if I don’t know the length of my needles I might as well quit now.” Siobhan replies hautily.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060C.

“I agree, using someone’s word against solid proof in this situation is dangerous, so why not show everyone the proof you found?” Chiara asks snappishly.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060D.

“They could’ve used this knife to sharpen a paintbrush into a shiv.” You offer.

“Wait, there’s a knife involved now?” Yared asks.

“Maybe we should focus on the fact that you found something reasonable to stab someone with first.” Kurt insists.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060F.

“She would try to hide, that’s why we found all that flaked paint. Annette was using it to hide from Siobhan.”

“Huh? Why was she hiding using flaked paint?” Vea asks.

“Umm, because Siobhan doesn’t like paint, so it would deter her?” You offer.

“Nah, that wouldn’t stop me. Try again.” Siobhan smirks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060H.

“You shouldn’t be smirking Siobhan, as the lack of alibis makes many people suspects in this case.”

“Myself included.” Siobhan agrees. “But I’m not worried about that. We’re so close to cracking this case Mel, can’t you feel it?”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060L.

_Go to 227._

060N.

“Maybe that’s why there’s so much blood outside of the rooms, the killer rolled about on the carpet to get the blood off.”

“That sounds like an inefficient way to clean oneself, you know.” Chiara tells you.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060P.

“Maybe she dropped them into Matias’ guitar once he left the sports hall with the bloody plastic we found in there, and had to wash them off.”

“She wouldn’t have time to get the keys to the scene before we found Annette though, right?” Khesar asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060R.

“Pascal couldn’t have seen Annette last because he’s the one that washed Chiara’s room key!” You say triumphantly.

“I did what?” Pascal asks.

“Um, did I zone out or something?” Freja asks.

“Yeah, I think you’ve missed a few steps, mate. Let’s backtrack a bit.” Matias suggests

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060U.

“If you’d had a shower, surely you would’ve seen the blood trail!”

“No, his room is next to Siobhan’s, Matias’ room blocks the view from them.” Skye informs you.

“Also I showered this morning, multiple hours before Annette was killed.” Sorin repeats.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060V.

“You’ve got a point, Siobhan. I mean, just look at all the needles in the supply room, there’s no way anyone could ever use one of those to frame you, right?” You remind her.

“Are you being sarcastic right now? Use that point against a different weak spot, Mel.” Siobhan snaps.

“Yeah Mel, that’s my role in this story.” Freja pouts.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

060Z.

“Maybe that’s why there were wet keys in Chiara’s room. Because Annette took them to Matias’ room and… actually I don’t know where I’m going with this one.”

“Maybe we should try it again? From the top everyone!” Kai cheers.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.


	61. Chapter 61

“Right. This is our first meeting.” Yared declares. “Thank you all for coming. I know it’s early in the morning, especially for all you night owls, but I think it’s really important to address the elephant in the room.”

“Oh come on, Seulgi’s not that fat.” Freja says, almost offended. Seulgi glares at her.

“Uhh, no, I meant the killing game.” Yared says, a little more uncertain now. Siobhan rolls her eyes.

“Look, we need to address the fact that we’re being held captive and the only way it is to, apparently, kill someone else, and through our actions allow everyone else to be murdered.” Siobhan continues, her tone harsh. “For anyone that was considering playing this stupid game, it’s good to keep in mind you won’t just kill one person with your attempt. You will kill us all.”

“Death in its own right is not a thing to be feared.” Sorin pipes up. “It is a thing of beauty, a rite of passage and a doorway to the next world. But, not everyone wishes to embark upon that journey so young. And we must respect that decision.”

“Well put, I think.” Skye agrees. “We need to come together to find a way out, not split apart to leave on our own.”

“That may be so, but we’re all just strangers.” Seulgi points out. “How can we trust none of us will happily kill us all just to see our loved ones again?”

“We’ve thought of that.” Siobhan smirks. “Yared?”

“Ah, yes. Well, we might as well make this meeting a daily thing. We all have breakfast together on the morning, check everyone’s alright, bring up any issues. We’re all living together in close quarters for the foreseeable future, we need a forum to ensure we have a chance to air any issues.”

“Your big plan to stop the killing game is to eat breakfast?” John asks with a hesitant laugh.

“Not just that.” Siobhan fixes him with a glare, shutting him up. “We want to run daily events to get us all more friendly with each other. We thought a morning meet up and an evening activity at the least every day.”

“What sort of activities?” Chiara asks.

“Well, we all get to sort that.” Siobhan answers with a smirk again. “I’m thinking of setting up a knitting circle for us, I can teach 15 students at once, no problem.”

“Or we could do some real art.” Annette insists. Siobhan glares at her, but Annette is already looking away. “I’ll happily host a painting lesson or 10, really get everyone working together to make something beautiful. Oh, collaborations, what wonder you do to my heart.” She declares wistfully.

“And we can hold gaming tournaments!” Kai suggests. “There’s game consoles in the cinema, if I can set up one or two, we can sit in those really comfy seats and have a whale of a time!”

“I’ll search for sports equipment!” Vea declares. “We can play team games, that’ll make us start rooting for each other. If we can find a stick, a bat and a ball we can play cricket!”

“Or a concert!” Matias declares, leaping to his feet, his eyes sparkling with joy. “The dining hall is big enough if we push the tables to one side. With a sing and a dance, we’ll be closer than you could ever imagine!”

“Of course, everyone’s welcome to pitch their own ideas.” Yared butts in. “Maybe Pascal could teach us some self defence, or Kurt could lead a game, or Mel could set us a puzzle trail… the possibilities are endless!”

“I wouldn’t mind hosting first aid sessions, it’s a useful skill.” Chiara adds in.

“Or we could have some good fun with physics. Imagine the fun we could have making a Rube Goldberg machine.” Seulgi suggests.

“Have you noticed all our clothes in the cupboards are the same outfits?” Skye asks. “We could have a proper ‘Vampires Versus Cowboys’ dinner one night, it’d be good for a laugh if Sorin’s up for it!”

“If it keeps the forces of darkness at bay, I will lend my clothes to your… unusual plan.” Sorin agrees with a smirk.

“That is, assuming we all get along.” Kurt adds. It puts a sudden dampen on things. “For that to even work, you have to assume no-one wants to play the killing game. Otherwise, you’re just getting everyone closer to suffer more down the line.”

“We don’t make friends in life just to die.” Kai snapped. “Life isn’t about death. Video games aren’t about the ending. You don’t read books just to finish them.”

“You do if you’re obsessive and it’s a bad book.” Annette interrupts.

“If we can make friends with each other, it’s worth it. If it helps stop this game, even more so.” Kai finishes, looking pleased with herself.

“It’s settled then.” Siobhan says, loudly enough to drown out Kurt’s response. “We’ll meet here at 8 tonight. I’ll get some stuff to do, gather some knitting needles and some supplies. Feel free to bring along anything yourselves as well.”

“Right. That’s the first point off the meeting.” Yared announces.

“Wait, you mean there’s more?” Freja moans.

_Turn to 40._


	62. Chapter 62

“Sure, sounds like fun.” You agree, moving closer to lend a hand. Kai hands you all sorts of tangled wires to sort out, and within ten minutes all the different consoles are set up and ready to play. Kai stands back, looking proud.

“Good job Mel! Now we just need to decide on a game. Do you have any preferences or…?”

**Co-op (go to 135)**

**Single Player (go to 51)**


	63. Chapter 63

You decide to spend some time with Siobhan.

You find her sat in the dining room, knitting quickly with a large ball of yarn laid in front of her and an open magazine to her right, and a book to her left. Her eyes quickly scan over the book, occasionally glancing at the magazine, and her fingers are twisting the yarn around the needles rapidly, accompanied by soft clicking. You can’t look away from the speed the knitting is going at.

“Do you like watching people knit?” She suddenly asks, not looking up. You jump in shock, about to defend yourself when she looks up with a soft smile. “Sorry. A lot of people do, they find it relaxing. Sit.”

You don’t know if the last word was an offer or an order, so you sit anyway. Siobhan closes the book and instead greets your eyes with hers, still knitting at the same, rapid speed.

“I don’t know if it reminds people of their grandmas, or its just domestic comfort, or people like to see young folks doing old crafts, or what. But people like to see people knitting. I’m used to it.” Siobhan explains.

“You weren’t joking then. You really are the Ultimate Knitter.” You ask, suddenly realising how it must sound. But Siobhan huffs in amusement.

“Yeah. Don’t let the clothes confuse you. Secretly, I’m actually a kindly grandmother.” She jokes. “Ask me what I’m knitting. Go on.”

“What are you knitting?” You ask. She whips the magazine around, flips a page over and shows you a photo of a large, ornate teddy bear. It doesn’t look like the typical thing you see with knitting, it’s all bumpy and twisted. “A teddy bear?”

“Yeah. They might not be the most ‘punk’ thing to make, but they’re actually harder than you’d imagine. They require shaping and a gentle hand at stuffing, impatience makes a bad bear.” Siobhan explains. Even as she speaks she keeps the same level tone, but the sparkle in her eyes says she’s loving the topic.

“No offense, but it looks a little…off.” You say. Siobhan looks up, checks her work, and shakes her head.

“No, it’s just an unconventional stitch. Everyone sees stocking and thinks ‘knitting’, but so long as there’s at least two needles and some yarn, it’s knitting. Well, you don’t even need that. But I won’t bore you with the details.” Siobhan says.

You sit and watch Siobhan knit for a while longer, enjoying the soft click of her needles. Next time, maybe you should bring a puzzle book to work on as well.

You feel like you got to know Siobhan a little better today.


	64. Chapter 64

“Are you the Ultimate Imposter?” You ask.

“Why, that’s just plain old rude. I promise you, I’m 100% the genuine article.” She snapped back.

_Return._


	65. Chapter 65

You decide to spend some more time with Matias.

You knock on his door, but he doesn’t answer. You try again, but still nothing. On the third time he finally answers the door, but he’s not looking particularly happy this time.

“Oh, sorry, were you busy?” You ask. “I can come back later.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Matias waves off your concerns. “Just a bit under the weather, honestly.”

“Would you like me to come back another time?” You ask.

“No, I think I could do with the company, if you don’t mind?” Matias asks, opening the door. You enter. His room is it’s usual orderly self, but this time there’s no guitars by his bed being tuned. Matias walks over to his bed and sits down on it before tapping it a few times to indicate you to come over.

“Is everything alright?” You ask. Matias shakes his head and gives a grin.

“Is anything alright at the minute?” He asks. “Don’t worry, I can deal with it. So how are the puzzles going? Solve any good ones lately?”

He’s clearly changing the subject, but you suppose you can’t get him to talk if he doesn’t want to. “Just a few sudokus, and I solved a rubiks cube last night.”

“Really? I’ve never managed to solve one myself. How fast can you solve them then?” Matias asks.

“Took me a couple of minutes last night, but all the Rubiks cubes here are pretty new, so they take longer to move the pieces.” You reply. Matias is listening intently, but seems uncertain on what questions to ask. Maybe you should ask him a question?

**Do you like any puzzles? (go to 133)**

**Why did you get into guitars? (go to 153)**

**Are you sure you’re okay? (go to 92)**


	66. Chapter 66

“You pointed out they were wet, that’s what’s so unusual, right?”

“Yes, why were your keys wet, Chiara? If you’d been gone all day, there was no reason for them to still be wet. Why were they wet in the first place?” Siobhan asks.

“I probably spilt something on them, I don’t remember. Do you remember everything you do in a day?” Chiara asks accusingly.

“Well, lets’ discuss what you dropped them into.” Siobhan suggests with a smirk.

NON STOP DEBATE

Freja: She must’ve dropped them into a lake and fished them out!

Kurt: Must we start every debate with your stupid ramblings, Freja?

Yared: Maybe she did just spill something on them. _A drink, perhaps (84K)._

Siobhan: You think she’s telling the truth?

Yared: I don’t know, I don’t want to keep suspecting everyone anymore…

Kurt: Surely the most reasonable explanation is _she dropped them into something at the crime scene. (60P)_

Seulgi: _Or maybe she dropped them into food (93W)._ It was lunch time, after all

Chiara:…

TRUTH BULLETS

**Blood trail (3)**

**Dining hall (2)**

**Matias’ account (0)**


	67. Chapter 67

“Are you the Ultimate Cowgirl?” You ask. She gives a stunning smile.

“I sure am. They call me Skye. Skye Ward. I’m pleased as punch to meet y’all.” Skye says cheerfully, waving as she goes. She settles down next to the goth.

_Return to 28._


	68. Chapter 68

You decide to try out the knitting circle.

Everyone’s sat around a table with wooden knitting needles and balls of yarn, except Siobhan, who’s needles look more metallic. She gives you a nod as you sit down, passing you some wool and your own pair.

“Watch carefully.” She instructs. “You learn more from watching and doing than from speaking and listening.”

She shows you slowly how to ‘cast on’, using your thumb and one knitting needle only, ‘for ease’. Everyone else has already moved past this step and is currently looking baffled as they use both needles to try and wrap yarn around them. Once you’ve got a few loops on your needle, Siobhan shows you what everyone else is doing, and once you get the hang of that (in a fashion) she declares that you are “Now Knitting.”

“I think I’m doing this wrong.” Matias says, holding out his work with a look of bafflement. Siobhan looks it over closely.

“No, it’s fine. It’s a little uneven, but it’s expected of a beginner.” She states.

“Is there meant to be this long strand between my needles?” Seulgi asks, looking a little distraught.

“It’s the cast on method. That’ll always happen. It’s why I never use it.” Siobhan says simply. “But it’s the easiest method, so that’s what most beginner’s learn.”

“What have I done here?” Chiara asks, thrusting her work at Siobhan.

“What the fuck have you done?” Siobhan asks under her breath, examining it. Matias barely stifles a giggle. “Oh, that’s it.” Siobhan pulls the work back over the needle in one quick motion and hands it back to Chiara. “How’s everyone doing tonight then?”

“I miss the dark of night and the howls of the unseen.” Sorin complains. “But, the thought of making a scarf is revitilising my spirit.”

“Pretty ambitious, isn’t it?” Matias asks, focused intently on his work. “I mean, you started like, 5 minutes ago.”

“A scarf is a good project to start with.” Siobhan says. She’s placed her needles and yarn to the side and brought out another project that she rockets through. “It takes time, but it actually works best with beginning stitches.”

“If you say so…” Matias trails off. “Say, do you reckon I could teach some guitar soon? I’ve got plenty of instruments in my room for everyone to have one.”

“Sure, Kai and Annette are leading tomorrow night though, so it’ll have to be the night after. What I really want to have a go at though is the first aid lessons. Thought anymore on that, Chiara?” Siobhan asks. Chiara looks surprised to be brought into the conversation.

“Not yet, no. I would have to inquire about the tools to teach it properly, I daresay there won’t be any training dummies here, but bandaging each other is always a good skill to teach…” Chiara muses out loud.

“Perfect. What about you, Seulgi? Got any plans?” Siobhan asks.

“Oh, nothing concrete… I’ll let you know when I have it set out more in my head.” Seulgi pauses in her knitting. “I thought that maybe we could work together to build a Rube Goldberg machine using tools and tricks from each of our Ultimate skills, it would be a great way to show how we can all work together.”

“Very metaphorical.” Sorin nods. “A beautiful sentiment.”

The session carries on with more light conversation, mostly lead by Siobhan. Despite her normally harsh tone and rough exterior, she seems quite at peace in the knitting circle. By the end, only Siobhan has anything recognisable, but everyone else has a knitted piece of fabric and looks at least somewhat pleased about it.

“Keep your yarns and needles, you can carry on at your own pleasure or give it up if it’s not for you.” Siobhan says, her harsh tone coming back once more. “But, if you want to keep learning, or need any help, I’m happy to, whenever you need.”

You attended a knit and natter. Well done you. At Prompt “NEEDLES” go to 24

_Go to 107_


	69. Chapter 69

You’ve got some time free, maybe you should hang out with someone for the time being. Who knows? Maybe you’ll become closer friends. Who do you want to hang out with?

 **To find these chapters, please open up the other work in this series named CYOA Danganronpa: Free Time and go to the indicated chapters**. Not all characters will be free at all available times.

NOTE: As this is still a WIP, not all characters have ‘Free Time Events’ yet, and some will have more than others. For now, the characters you can spend time with have a corresponding chapter to head to. Just choose a character, choose which number event you’ll attend (please go in order), and use up your allocated time slots as indicated in the previous section as “Number of slots: X”

Annette, go to: (1st): **2** (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Khesar, BUSY

Siobhan, go to: (1st): **4** (2nd) **26** (3rd) **27** (4th) **31** (5th) **32**

Pascal, go to: (1st):(2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Vea, go to: (1st): **BUSY** (2nd) **6** (3rd) **7** (4th) **11** (5th) **BUSY**

Matias, go to: (1ST TO 4TH) BUSY (5th) **20**

Chiara, go to: (1st): **21** (2nd) **33** (3rd) **34** (4th) **38** (5th) **39**

John, go to: (1st): **22** (2nd) **23** (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Seulgi, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Yared, go to: (1st): **BUSY** (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Kai, go to: (1st): **25** (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Freja, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Kurt, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Sorin, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Skye, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) (5th)

Once you’re done, just head to the next chapter as indicated below:

**Go to chapter 144**


	70. Chapter 70

“You see, you’re all meant to live a nice, peaceful existence in here from now. But I suppose if that’s not possible, this whole plan will just have to be cancelled.” Monokuma explains.

“It’s not going to happen.” Seulgi yells. “We don’t want to be here, how is it meant to be nice?”

“Well, if someone was to spoil the school spirit and become ‘blackened’, we would have to let them ‘graduate’ and leave, wouldn’t we?” Monokuma muses.

“You’re spoiling the spirit!” Kurt yells.

“But if someone was to really really spoil it, say, by committing a murder…” Monokuma drags the last word out, shocking you all into silence. “That person could go free.”

“M-murder?” Yared asks.

“Murder! See, if you can commit the perfect crime, and everyone else can’t figure out who did it, you’ll go free, but the atmosphere here will be so ruined I’ll have to punish everyone else.” Monokuma explained. Another roar of anger riled the crowd. “But, if you commit a murder and are caught, I’ll punish you instead.”

“And the punishment is…?” Siobhan asks.

“An execution, of course! What’s more fitting for a murderer?” Monokuma laughed, riling everyone up again. John staggers backwards.

“No, no, I don’t want to be part of this. Let me out!” He screams, running towards the gym doors.

“Where are you going? There’s no escape but by winning this ‘Killing Game’.” Monokuma threatens.

What do you do?

**Threaten Monokuma (go to 6)**

**Fight Monokuma (Go to 78)**

**Discuss this development (go to 166)**

**Cry (go to 96)**


	71. Chapter 71

“You didn’t come to the meet-up last night though, is everything alright?” Matias asks, looking a little concerned. You wave him off.

“I just wanted some time alone, honestly. I was going to watch a movie, but I changed my mind.” You shrug.

“Yeah, we haven’t quite got the projector up and running for movies yet. But I think Kai said it’s running the consoles now, so we’re having a tournament tonight.” Matias answers with a grin. “I hope you’ll come this time! Oh, and Annette is running a painting lesson, so there’s that too.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It is. It’s worth the hassle, you know. We might as well all get closer, Mel. We’re gonna be stuck together for a while.” Matias explains. “I wanna see you there tonight, capiche?”

“I’ll consider it.” You reply.

“That’s all I’m asking. Oh yeah, I wanted to speak to you about something else as well.” Matias says, as he finishes his last bite.

“BADASS”

“TRUST”

“HARD TIMES”


	72. Chapter 72

You gleefully rearrange the pieces for a while until you figure out how to properly put the star back together again. You feel fulfilled at a job well done.

**Leave (go to 81.)**

**Check your room (go to 54.)**


	73. Chapter 73

A meeting sounds important. And if it’s in the dining hall, that probably means there’s going to be food. Breakfast sounds even more important, especially with how loudly your stomach is rumbling.

“Alright, yeah.” You leave your room, shutting and locking your door behind you. John goes to knock on Khesar’s door next, and you spot Matias knocking on Kai’s. You head to the dining hall to see there’s already a lot of people there.

The tables have been re-arranged so you’re all sat close together, and the seats are crammed around them. You must’ve been one of the last people to arrive, as only John, Matias, Khesar and Kai are missing. Yared looks up at you as you enter.

“Morning Mel, grab something to eat and get a seat. You can get more to eat later, but for now have some cereal.” He insists, pointing at the boxes of cereal and bowls left on the side. You grab a bowl and sit in one of the seats, waiting for the meeting to start. Matias, John, Kai and Khesar join not long after, each grabbing their own bowl and seat. Khesar ends up sat next to you.

_Go to 61._


	74. Chapter 74

You decide to spend some time with Kai

You find her in the dining hall, scribbling in a journal very quickly and looking quite annoyed. Maybe you should leave her alone for now? But at the sound of someone coming in she looks up and smiles at you.

“Hey Mel! Come over here a sec, I need you.”

You’re not quite sure what this is about, but you head over anyway, taking a seat at the same table as Kai. Her writing looks like chicken scratch and you can’t make out any words, but she quickly flips the pages over and places a different page down in front of you, handing you a pencil.

“Solve this for me real quick, will ya?” She asks.

It’s a sudoku puzzle, and not a particularly tough one at that. But you diligently get to work while she watches, twiddling her fingers all the while. You hand it back 3 minutes later, solved.

“Well? What do you think? And be honest.” She asks.

“It was pretty easy, actually.” You admit. Her face falls. “Fun! But easy.”

“Damnit, I knew this was a thankless task.” She moans, throwing the journal over her shoulder.

“What were you working on?” You ask. She smiles again.

“Ah well, it’s getting to the ten year anniversary of Puzzle Mansion Mania. I was thinking I should do something for it, you know? Maybe update it with some more puzzles, or re-release it with better graphics and improved puzzles.” Kai said with a shrug. “Have you ever played it?”

“Yeah, I have. I finished it in a day.” You admit gleefully.

“A day? It was that easy?” She asks. “It took me 3 months to make!”

“Well, when I say a day, I mean I pulled an all nighter and finished it just short of the 24 hour mark…” You try to console her. “And isn’t three months pretty quick to make a game in?” You ask.

“Well, yeah, for other people. But I’m known for my speed.” Kai brags. “You know, I hold the record for fastest gameplay-to-production ratio of any game. But to beat one of my games in a day, you must be quite the dedicated gamer!”

“Well, I am known for my puzzle solving.” You joke back. “If you need any more puzzles testing, I’m always up for one.”

Kai hums in thought, before giving another brilliant grin. “It’s a deal. Puzzle Mansion Mania will be the best puzzle game ever with our collaboration now!” She leaps out of her chair, rushing out of the room. “I have work to do!”

She left behind her journal. She’s a fast paced girl, but you feel like you got to know a bit more about her work today.


	75. Chapter 75

You enter the supply room and are immediately awed at the sheer size of it. Floor to ceiling shelves fill every inch of the room, and the shelves are well stocked with food, clothes, luxuries, and even hobby supplies. Kurt is digging through a pile of toys and doesn’t notice you enter.

“Find anything good?” You ask. He turns with a grin.

“Lots of Action Men. We can stage a long drawn out love scene between at least 20 of them.” Kurt replies.

You decide to look around at the non-toy areas of the supply room. There’s crates of dried and canned food, as well as packets of sweets for treats. An entire column consists of toiletries, ranging from soaps and toothbrushes to moisturisers and bubble baths. There’s also team games as well. But a large portion of the room is catered towards hobbies.

You recognise paint canvases and boxes of paints stacked up against the shelves, as well as modelling clays, yarns and knitting needles, ribbons and cards, all sorts of artistic and crafty mediums. No wonder Siobhan wanted to check out this area.

You carefully search around each shelf but can’t find anything that might lead to an exit, or any tools to open up the steel door.

“Bit of a bust then, huh?” Kurt asks, his arms full of action men.

“What are you planning on doing with those?” You ask.

“I’m taking them to my room, I’ll meet you guys back at the door.” Kurt replies with a grin.

You investigated the supply room. At prompt “SUPPLIES” turn to 163


	76. Chapter 76

The morning announcement, with Monokuma’s annoying giggle, wakes you up at 7. At least you slept better this time, and leave your bed feeling somewhat refreshed. But you didn’t have time to wash last night, but there’s also the morning meet up now. What do you do?

**Skip the meet up and wash (go to 142)**

**Wash super quick and run to the meet up (go to 12)**


	77. Chapter 77

Seeing the danger of the situation, you decide it’s better to diffuse it now. Monokuma seems serious, and you don’t want to end up getting yourself or anyone else hurt.

“Fine.” You concede. Khesar and Yared step back too, although Skye and Pascal still seem to be up for a fight. “We’ll deal with this later.”

“Smart move.” Monokuma taunts. “It would be so tragic to lose one of the players before the game even begins.”

“So to recap the rules of this game,” Kurt announces. “We’re trapped here, we can only leave if we kill someone and become blackened, but if we’re discovered to have killed someone, we’ll die. If we kill someone and don’t get found out, we leave but everyone else dies?”

“Precisely.” Monokuma nods. “So, get killing! However you like, however you want! Nothing’s off the tables! Strangle, stab, suffocate, poison. If you kill someone, you can win!”

You have quite the threatening presence. At prompt “BADASS” go to 167

_Go to 150_


	78. Chapter 78

You run up to Monokuma and aim a swift kick at the teddy bears stomach, sending him flying across the hall and into one of the side walls. Everyone else backs off quickly, and Monokuma slowly pushes himself up.

“That was a big mistake.” He growls. “Now, you have to be the example to make everyone else fall in line.”

Before you can register what he said you feel something gripping you around your waist, you turn in time just to see another Monokuma gripping your waist, beeping loudly. You haven’t time to throw him off before it reaches a crescendo, there’s a roar of firey pain, and you feel yourself quickly becoming multiples.

END: Your head exploded.


	79. Chapter 79

“Are you the Ultimate Climber?” You ask. He punches the air.

“I sure am! And I claim this bench in the name of Khesar Ngedup, as the first to reach the top!” Khesar jokes, before carefully climbing down again. He rejoins the crowd, calling for a high five from a very surprised looking student.

_Return to 28._


	80. Chapter 80

Your head is still pounding from last night, and you really need some relief now. Just waiting for it to die down hasn’t helped at all. Before you can even think about lunch, you need some head ache tablets.

The corridors are mostly empty at this time. You hear a commotion in the cinema, but it sounds more like excited cheering. You pass by quickly, not wanting the sound to make your head any worse.

You go straight to the nurse’s office, but its empty. You quickly find the headache tablets, take one as advised, and leave again, heading to the dining hall.

You got some headache tablets. At prompt “TABLETS” go to 20

_Go to 4_


	81. Chapter 81

You stick your head out of the doorway cautiously, after all, you don’t know where you are or what you’re doing here, this could be dangerous! But you don’t see anyone. You step out a little further, but still no-one comes. You decide to walk around a bit.

You left the room to be in a narrow hallway lined with doors, each one has a picture of a person on it. The room you just left has a beautiful painting of yourself. It’s very creepy. There seems to be 16 doors in total, each with a different painting. You leave the hallway of painted doors to find yourself in a much wider hallway, with more doors coming off from it. These do not have paintings on them. You think you hear noise coming from the grandest set of doors, but you can’t be sure. What do you do?

**Go back to your room. (Go to 22.)**

**Check through the door (go to 28.)**


	82. Chapter 82

“Are you the Ultimate Guitarist?”

The boy’s face brightens up even more. “Nailed it! I’m Matias Santiago, the Ultimate Guitarist.”

Matias bounces down from the bench, returning to his spot near the door. You had heard about him actually, he’s a solo artist who mostly prefers small venues and crowds, even if his ever growing fanbase screams for more. You’d never listened to any of his music, but now you feel like you should have.

_Return to 28_


	83. Chapter 83

“Nothing but fine clothes and lots of puppies in my room.” Freja announces as she rejoins your group. Kai’s eyes widen.

“Puppies? Really?” She asks, almost bouncing in excitement.

“Oh yeah. Hundreds of them. I made them into a fur coat.” Freja replies, the same sickly sweet smile on her face. Kai looks disgusted.

“I’m sure Freja didn’t actually kill any puppies, Kai.” You assure her.

“So I guess that’s it then.” Freja announces. “Nice going Mel, you chose the most exciting area to explore.”

“We should still have time to check one more thing, I think.” Kai suggests. “Mel, what do you reckon we should check?”

**The locks (go to 131)**

**The soundproofing (go to 116)**

**The en-suites (go to 7)**


	84. 084

084A.

“There’s lots of other knitting needles in the supply room though, one of them might be usable.”

“We’re not discussing if this particular knitting needle is the weapon!” Kurt yells. “We’re discussing that no knitting needle could be used at all!”

“Why would anyone go through the bother of using a tiny needle as the weapon only to replace it with a larger one anyway?” Yared asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084B.

_Go to 227._

084F.

“Maybe they covered themselves in blood and camoflagued themselves into the corridor.”

“Morbid. I like it.” Sorin says wistfully.

“Uhh, reasons for doing something so weird aside, everyone turned up when the body announcement played, so that’s not possible.” Yared reminds you.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084G.

“Yared, Pascal and Kurt were in their rooms the entire time, so they can’t testify as to where Chiara was.”

“Yes, so we’re not important at the moment.” Pascal says.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084i.

“And that’s why Chiara’s keys were wet, right?”

“Because of a forged note? I don’t think that’s how this works…” Khesar says, scratching his head. “What do they keys have to do with anything?”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084K.

“Matias did mention about going for a can of pop, right? Maybe that’s what was spilled on the drinks.”

“I didn’t meet up with Chiara, and I didn’t get that drink either, we found Annette first.” Matias reminds you. “Man, I’m parched now though…”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084P.

“It’s possible, surely we didn’t search the entire room top to bottom?” You offer.

“Siobhan and Kurt turned that room upside down. If they didn’t find it, it’s not in the room.” Yared replies.

“I hope you tidied up afterwards.” Chiara says disdainfully.

“Didn’t manage it around the dead body, sorry.” Kurt replies with a snappy tone and a big grin.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084Q.

“The evidence is those wet keys.” You state.

“Um, why?” Kurt asks.

“They’re my ace in the hole, but not right now.” Siobhan states with a small smirk. “Hold off on that evidence for now, eh?”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084S

_Go to 302._

084T

“You’re not far off Mel.” Kurt tells you with a flash of a smile. “But that’s not the right weak spot.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084W.

“Yeah, it would’ve been wet, as they’d have to wash the blood out of their hair.” You agree.

“Uh, I don’t know about you, Mel, but I don’t tend to drag my hair through piles of blood when I’m trying to get away with murder.” Kurt points out.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

084X.

_Go to 216._


	85. Chapter 85

The boyfrom the door jumps up on the bench one quick movement, looking confident as he speaks. He seems at ease in front of all the people, his almost musical voice carries around the room effortlessly. He has a hoodie tied around his waist, and wears a band t-shirt you don’t recognise with chinos. His skin is dark tanned, and he’s got a scruff of a beard and long hair tied back into a pony tail.

“I’m next then. Hola!”

“Are you the Ultimate dream boat?” One of the girls asks, getting a few giggles from around the room.

“No, I’m a bit more plain than that.” He titters back, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Who do you reckon he is?

**Ultimate Guitarist (go to 82)**

**Ultimate Model (go to 3)**

**Ultimate Alarm Clock (go to 104)**


	86. Chapter 86

It suddenly twigs in your head. You have heard of her.

“Wait, are you xXThinkThot? The Ultimate Game Designer?” You ask, hardly able to hide the sparkle from your eyes. She meets them with excitement.

“Let me guess, you’re a fan of Puzzle Mansion Mania, then?” She asked. “One of my earlier works, it wasn’t really up to scratch.” She shrugs. “But I suppose we all have our skeletons in our closets. For everyone else, I’m Kai Alana.”

Kai jumps down from the bench, waves at you again, and then goes to stand by the guy who proposed the game. You hope you didn’t scare her off by being a fan, no doubt she gets a lot of attention already.

_Return to 28._


	87. Chapter 87

“Are you the Ultimate Rock Star?” You ask. He almost seems insulted by the notion.

“Just because they like to steal my style doesn’t mean I am one of them.” He replies.

_Return._


	88. Chapter 88

Everyone slowly returns to the front door, dribbling in as they finish their investigations. Team Kicky Adventure return laughing and smiling, while Team Dark Arts look worse for wear. Annette has a smug look on her face, while Siobhan shoots her death glares. Matias looks worn out.

“Everyone finished then?” Vea asks. “Let’s discuss what we found.”

“First of all, did anyone find a way to escape?” Matias asked. The consensus of the room was a flat ‘No’. “Alright then, let’s take it in turns to discuss what we did find.”

What did you find?

LOCKS SOUND WATER DINING SUPPLY CINEMA NURSE  HALL DOOR


	89. Chapter 89

You head to Kai’s gaming event.

The Cinema is already bustling with excited voices as you spot Khesar sat backwards on one of the chairs chatting with Yared and Matias. Kai is by the front, in the middle of a game with Siobhan, Kurt and Freja, all sat in the front row.

“What’s the game then?” You ask, sitting next to Matias.

“It’s a racing game.” Matias explains. “We’re up next. Top 2 in each bracket plays after that, then bottom two from each after that.”

You watch the heated match as Kai and Kurt get more and more competitive. Freja’s driving backwards, and Siobhan seems more interested in the argument than the game itself. Eventually Kai wins by the slightest margin, with Kurt taking second, Siobhan third, and Freja last.

In your game Matias takes an early lead, but a well placed item or two from Khesar manages to knock him back to last. You play neck and neck with Yared for a while, but he knocks you off the course, putting you behind even Matias. The game ends with Yared in first, Khesar second, Matias third and you last.

The next game features Kai, Kurt, Khesar and Yared. Kai and Kurt rocket into the lead, and Khesar, seeing that he’s at a disadvantage, instead teams up with Yared to single out Kurt with every item, causing Kurt to lose, with Yared third, Khesar second and Kai first. You’re all about to start the next game when a loud, unwelcome ‘Puhuhuhu’ echoes from near the door.

“What do you want?” Yared demands. Monokuma just keeps laughing.

“Aww, you’re all getting on so well.” Monokuma croons. “It’s disgusting. How are we meant to have a killing game if everyone likes each other too much?” He sulks a minute, then his face brightens up, sending a wave of dread down your spine. “Oh that’s it. That’s what I’m missing. A motive!”

“A motive?” Kai splutters. “No, we don’t want that!”

“A motive to kill! You’re getting one either way. Just a second!” Monokuma darts from the room, leaving you all looking from one to another in fear, until his voice echoes through the tannoy. “Attention, all students. Please assemble in the cinema for a very important announcement!”

Everyone else enters looking apprehensive, except Annette, who just looks pissed. She marches up to Yared and demands “What’s going on? What does he want? We’re busy!”

“Monokuma wants us together, he said something about giving us a motive to kill.” Yared explains. All the new arrivers suddenly share the same look of horror as the rest of you.

“Should we even be here then?” Seulgi asks.

“I think we’re in danger either way.” Yared says. “But skipping this is a quicker way to die.”

_Go to 102_


	90. Chapter 90

The boy who posed the game stands up on a bench, holding his arms out wide and slowly turning in place. “Well, what do you reckon I am?”

“Guessing is not a very fun game.” One of the girls says irately.

“It’s not guessing, it’s making an inference from our appearance and mannerisms.” The boy on the bench replies. “Come on, don’t be a spoil sport.”

What do you think the boy on the bench is?

**Ultimate nuisance (go to 140)**

**Ultimate gamer (go to 98)**

**Ultimate guesser (go to 97)**


	91. Chapter 91

Your hands are shaking and you’re barely holding back tears, but the fire in Siobhan’s eyes convinces you to stand put. No-one returns, but Vea, Pascal, Sorin, Freja and Kurt all leave as well, not quite as frantic as the ones that left before, but they don’t return.

“Idiots! Get back here!” Siobhan yells after them, but still no-one returns. She helps Yared up off the floor, still fuming. “Dolts. Don’t they realise it’s safest to be in a group at the minute?”

“What do you mean? Kai asks quietly. She’s still glancing at the screen as if hopeful, or maybe fearful, that it’ll turn on again.

“No-one’s gonna kill someone in front of multiple people, cos then it’s not a perfect crime is it? They’d just be punished.” Siobhan explains.

“It’s a joke, right?” Matias asks quietly. “There’s no way that’s real…”

“There’s no point worrying about it.” Siobhan insists. “Whether its real or not is irrelevant. We can’t prove it, so just ignore it.”

“That was my hometown!” Yared suddenly yells back, taking Siobhan by surprise. “I should just ignore that everyone I’ve ever known might be dead?”

“She doesn’t mean it like that.” Chiara pipes up. “If its correct, we can’t help, because it is done. If it’s a falsehood, we’ll have to kill all 15 people here just to find out Monokuma lied to us.”

“Exactly.” Siobhan concludes. She’s seemed to have calmed down some, but there’s still a fire in her eyes that says she’s hiding what she’s feeling.

“What did he mean, we all have amnesia?” You ask, to no-one in particular. No-one answers. No one knows.

“Now what?” Kai asks quietly. She looks spooked and close to tears, and you can’t blame her.

“It’ll be night time soon.” Siobhan says, picking out her nails. “We should go to bed.”

“But, what if someone attacks us on the way?” Kai asks, her voice shaking.

“I’ll leave my door open until everyone has gone in.” Yared offers. “I can fight anyone off.”

“Me too.” Siobhan offers. “That way we can see everyone get in safely, and I can make sure Yared gets in safely too.” She gives Yared a slight nod, and gets a small, thankful smile in return.

You head back to your room, entering under the watchful eye of Yared, and lock the door behind you. The night time announcement plays shortly after, and you quickly crash out on your bed. It takes you a long time to fall asleep, as the video continues to play over and over in your head, the image of your missing house haunting your thoughts. Is everyone alright? Is anyone alright?”

_Go to 105_


	92. Chapter 92

“Are you sure you’re alright?” You ask. He’s not usually this quiet. Matias sighs.

“Look, it’s not worth worrying about, okay? I can deal with it, I promise.” Matias insists.

“We can talk about it if you want.” You continue. Matias sighs again, this time with annoyance.

“I don’t, actually. You don’t need my issues on top of your own.”

“I just want to help…”

“I don’t want any help right now.” Matias snaps. “Actually, can you leave? I’m gonna take a nap.”

Matias stands up from his bed and leads you to the door. As soon as you walk through it he slams it shut after you.

That really wasn’t the best way about it. You hope you haven’t upset Matias.


	93. 093

093A

“My innocence is unfairly questioned, and you want to bring up a door? At a time like this? His word means nothing if he’s the culprit!” Chiara scolds you

“What are you talking about? I’m telling the truth! I didn’t kill anyone!” Matias exclaims

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093C.

“We found this knife covered in blood, the culprit probably ate it and it got covered in blood as it hurt them.” You agree.

“Umm, wouldn’t it have blood already from having killed Annette?” Kai asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093E.

“But there’s so many people without alibis before and during the murder, any one of them could’ve moved the keys.”

“But why would they, unless they were the killer? What importance do the keys have other than unlocking a door that was locked before the murder took place?” Siobhan asks. “If you have anything to change my mind, I’ll happily see it.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093H.

“Do all the knitting needles in the supply room count as knitting needles?” You ask.

“Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t they?” Siobhan asks.

“Hmm, worth noting.” Freja mumbles.

“No it’s not.” Kurt insists.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093J.

_Go to 239._

093L.

“There were lots of knitting needles in the supply room, someone could’ve grabbed one in order to frame someone else, and we just misinterpreted it as Siobhan.” You suggest.

“But, surely that’s the point? The knitting needle had to have something to do with the Ultimate Knitter, why would someone take one to frame someone else?” Matias asks.

“Maybe they couldn’t find anything else?” Vea offers.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093M.

_Go to 206._

093P.

“That explains why the blood stain is there.”

“The blood stain is there because Annette was dragged through the corridor it doesn’t NEED another explanation. Stop trying to reinvent the wheel, Mel.” Kurt snaps.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093T.

“That’s why Chiara’s keys were wet. Annette had to clean them off because she’d used them while making a mess earlier.”

“Wait wait, did I zone out? Why did Annette have the keys that were in Chiara’s room again?” Kai asks.

“And how is this related to Matias’ room?” Khesar asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093V.

“Maybe the culprit used this knife to scrape the blood off the murder weapon, then hid this knife!”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just use the knife instead?” Seulgi asks.

“But way less classy! And no-one would expect the murderer to do that!” Freja replies.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093W.

“Matias went to get a drink at lunch time, maybe Chiara went to get food too?”

“Nope, you’ve lost me. How does Matias getting a drink relate to Chiara getting food on her keys again?” Skye asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

093X.

_Go to 309._

093Y.

“Is that why the keys you found were wet? You were washing them alongside the yarn?”

“Those keys were in the room before I was. I didn’t wash them.” Siobhan says. “Why would I point them out to you if they would point back to me?”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.


	94. Chapter 94

“Are you the Ultimate Knitter?” You ask. Laughs break out from the crowd, but she merely smiles.

“Yeah, I am. Name’s Siobhan Flynn. You might have read about me in all the hottest needlework publications.” She says, without a hint of irony, causing more surprised silence across the room. A lot of people still stare at her in shock as she returns to her spot near the goth. As if to prove her point, she reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a ball of wool and 2 knitting needles there and then, and starts knitting.

_Return to 28._


	95. Chapter 95

“Are you the Ultimate Door Woman?” You ask. She does not seem to appreciate the joke.

“No. Maybe think with your head more than your memory, hmm?” She suggested

_Return_


	96. Chapter 96

This isn’t real, this can’t be real… first you’ve been kidnapped and now you’re locked in a school and forced to kill each other? No… no…

You can’t stop the tears from falling, or the sobs escaping from your mouth. It feels like everyone is staring at you, you try to hide your face but it just makes the noises louder. But there’s nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. All you can do right now is cry.

“This is fucked up.” Matias swears under his breath.

“We won’t play.” Siobhan insists.

“I shall… curb my bloodlust, for now.” Sorin agrees.

“But can we all?” Kurt asks darkly. “Can we trust all 16 of us to not want our freedom?”

You can’t help but sob louder. But the sounds of a hard slap upside a head tells you someone told Kurt off for you.

Crying isn’t weakness. At the prompt “HARD TIMES” go to 122

_Turn to 150_


	97. Chapter 97

“Are you the Ultimate Guesser?” You ask. The boy shakes his head, looking mock offended.

“I do more than just ‘guess’, I have an actual skill, thank you.”

_Return_


	98. Chapter 98

“Are you the Ultimate Gamer?” You ask. The boy looks a little uncertain, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, I guess you get half a point for that. I am Kurt Fischer, the Ultimate Game Master.”

Kurt bounces down from the bench, a big grin on his face.

_Return to 28._


	99. Chapter 99

You’ve got some time free, maybe you should hang out with someone for the time being. Who knows? Maybe you’ll become closer friends. Who do you want to hang out with?

 **To find these chapters, please open up the other work in this series named CYOA Danganronpa: Free Time and go to the indicated chapters**. Not all characters will be free at all available times.

NOTE: As this is still a WIP, not all characters have ‘Free Time Events’ yet, and some will have more than others. For now, the characters you can spend time with have a corresponding chapter to head to. Just choose a character, choose which number event you’ll attend (please go in order), and use up your allocated time slots as indicated in the previous section as “Number of slots: X”

Annette, go to: (1st): **2** (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Khesar, go to: go to: (1st): **3**

Siobhan, go to: (1st): **4** (2nd) **26** (3rd) **27** (4th) **31**

Pascal, go to: (1st):(2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Vea, go to: (1st): **5** (2nd) **6** (3rd) **7** (4th) **11**

Matias, go to: (1st): **13** (2nd) **14** (3rd) **1** **5** (4th) **19**

Chiara, go to: (1st): **21** (2nd) **33** (3rd) 34 (4th) 38 

John, go to: (1st): **22** (2nd) **23** (3rd) (4th) 

Seulgi, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Yared, go to: (1st): **24** (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Kai, go to: (1st): **25** (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Freja, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Kurt, go to: (1st): 

Sorin, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Skye, go to: (1st): (2nd) (3rd) (4th) 

Once you’re done, just head to the next chapter as indicated below:

**Go to 118**


	100. Chapter 100

You stumble out of bed and go to the meeting with a heavy heart. When you arrive, it seems half of the people haven’t turned up. Yared and Siobhan are there as always, but Kai and Matias aren’t. Khesar, Seulgi, Kurt, Freja and Annette have turned up though, with Khesar looking a little sheepish. Siobhan avoids looking at any of them. The easel’s from Annette’s painting class last night are pushed into one corner.

“Morning Mel.” Yared greets you in a sombre tone. It feels like a funeral. “Should we discuss what happened last night?”

“There’s nothing to discuss.” Seulgi answers quietly. “We all saw what happened.”

“He means you lot running off.” Siobhan answers harshly. “We need to stick together if we have any hope of surviving.”

“I’m sorry.” Khesar speaks up, staring at his hands. “I didn’t mean to. I just… panicked.”

“This is a hard time on us all.” Annette says. “I mean, the Louvre, it was so beautiful… and now it’s gone. A great loss to all mankind.”

“If its really gone.” Siobhan reminds her. “Do we really take Monokuma’s word for it?”

“Are you calling him a liar?” Freja asks tilting her head.

“He’s got no reason to tell the truth, and every reason to lie.” Siobhan explains.

“I know a liar when I see one.” Freja says, a wicked grin splitting her face.

“And?” Seulgi asks desperately.

“Why should I say? I’m the Ultimate Liar. I could lie either way.” Freja answers, standing up to leave. “I’m done here.”

“Freja, wait-” Yared speaks up, but she’s already gone. Seulgi drops her face to her hands.

“We need to stay strong.” Siobhan insists. “What we should do tonight-”

“We need to re-run last night’s events.” Annette insists. “We were interrupted.”

“No, we need something more active. Something to take everyone’s minds off of things. Art is not the answer at the moment.” Siobhan snaps.

“Art is the answer to everything. You can’t be upset when you have a beautiful picture to make.” Annette insists in a wistful voice.

“Annette, I get it. I do. I love my art too. But we need to take our minds off of things. This is no time for mindfulness, we need a distraction, and art is not the answer.” Siobhan pushes.

“Oh, like you know anything about art. You’re a crafter, it doesn’t count.” Annette snaps back. Siobhan clenches her fists, opens her mouth to speak, closes it, and instead glares at Annette.

“Fuck off.” She hisses. Yared rolls his eyes.

“Look, before this comes to blows again, let’s change the subject. Siobhan, you were saying?”

“Hmmph. Khesar, can you, Vea and Pascal come up with some sort of sporty, team event for in the sports hall tonight? Something to take our minds off of things.”

“With no equipment?” Khesar asks. “I guess tag or shabaddi is the way to go then.”

“Good. We’re done.” Siobhan says, storming out of the room while Annette sticks her tongue out at her.

“Don’t antagonise her, Annette.” Yared groans.

You get your breakfast and return to your room, having a quick shower to freshen up.

_Go to 69_

(Number of slots: 1)


	101. Chapter 101

“Are you the Ultimate Frycook?” You ask. He seems confused by the question, and immediately turns to hear for other answers.

_Return._


	102. Chapter 102

You all tentatively take your seats, the air of fear and confusion thick in the air. The lights dim themselves as the projector flashes to life, showing Monokuma large on the screen. A few people look nervous at the sight of him, Freja loudly boos his appearance.

“Greetings, First class of the international Hope’s Peak Academy. Now, you’re probably all wondering why you’re here, and how we managed to kidnap you all in one night. Well, the answer is simple! We didn’t.”

The screen cuts away from Monokuma to a photo of you all, stood facing and smiling at a camera. Confused whispers start.

“You’re all suffering from something we like to call amnesia. You can’t actually remember how you got here, or why you’re here. But you’ve missed something pretty important, that you’ll probably want to know about.”

The camera cuts again to a recording of a house on fire. You don’t understand it at first, but Seulgi shrieks in horror.

“That’s my house! What’s this?” She asks loudly.

Panic seems to rise as the camera cuts again, to places of importance, as each corresponding person screams in horror. Chiara’s local hospital blown up, Yared’s hometown deserted and charred, a mass grave in Pascal’s back garden.

Even more famous landmarks appear on screen. The Louvre has been demolished, Lord’s cricket ground is dead, huge swathes of prarie’s are lifeless. You don’t recognise a lot of what’s put up on screen, but the reactions of everyone around you tells you it means something to someone in the room.

When you see your own house missing between the two neighbouring houses, still standing but in ruins, you close your eyes, wanting to block out all further images. But the mournful cries of everyone around you continues to a frenzy. Yared attempts to escape the room, pulling at the door, but it won’t give. Eventually the images stop, but the cries continue. Monokuma appears on the screen once more, and Freja boos again.

“If you want to find out more about what’s going on out there, you should graduate and find out! By winning the killing game.” Monokuma says slowly, softly. “Just one little perfect murder, and you can find out what happened.”

The projector gets cut off as the lights flash back on, and the doors open, causing Yared to fall flat on his face. Seulgi, John, Khesar, Annette and Skye rush out, the terror on their faces evident. Siobhan stands up as Pascal and Chiara leave too.

“Stop.” She demands, loud enough to hear at the other end of the school. “We need to discuss this.”

What do you do?

**Flee to your bedroom (go to 162)**

**Stay and discuss it (go to 91)**


	103. Chapter 103

You decide to spend some time with Matias.

You start by knocking on his door, which he answers after a short delay. He’s carrying a ukulele in his hands and smiles when he sees you. “Oh hey Mel! What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out a bit?” You ask. He grins back.

“Sure! Might as well get to know each other, as we’ll be stuck here a while.”

He opens the door wider to invite you in. His room is absolutely filled with guitars, all carefully arranged in an order you can’t figure out. It doesn’t seem to be by size. Meanwhile Matias sits cross legged on his bed, strumming the ukulele and adjusting it. He almost seems to be in a world of his own.

“Can you play all these instruments?” You ask. Matias looks up with a smile.

“Of course! Would you expect anything less from me?” He asks. “Why? Would you like to hear a tune?”

“Oh, um, not if you’re too busy-“

“’Fraid I am. They’re all out of tune, someone mustn’t have played or adjusted them in a while, and it’ll drive me batty if I leave them that way. They have to be perfect, you see.” Matias replies, strumming the ukulele again with a satisfied nod, putting it down beside the bed. “But I want to play to people, so don’t feel scared to ask me later.”

“I guess performing’s pretty important for you then.” You state.

“Well, how else do I get to see if I’ve improved?” Matias asked, pulling a banjo onto his lap. “People let you know pretty quickly if you’re any good much better than your mirror does.”

You watch him tune the banjo in silence. He doesn’t tune by playing string by string, but rather by playing little tunes. It’s quite nice to hear.

“Do you only play guitars then?” You ask. Matias bites his lip in thought.

“I mean, guitars and similar instruments, as you can see.” He pointed around the room. “I like strings, really. But not classical string instruments, like violins. Something you can dance to.” As if to prove his point, he plays a quick, jaunty tune on the banjo. You can’t help but listen, completely enraptured. “Do you play any instruments then?” Matias asks, jumping you out of your trance.

“No, no. Well, a bit of recorder, from school you know. But I’m not good.” You insist. Matias suddenly has a wicked grin across his face.

“I’ll teach you then. It’ll be a fun little project, while we’re locked down, you know?”

You feel like he won’t really take no for an answer. But you certainly feel like you know Matias a little better now.


	104. Chapter 104

“Are you the Ultimate Alarm Clock?” You ask.

“I second that.” Calls out the goth.

“Maybe I should ask to change my Ultimate.” He jokes back. “But no.”

_Return._


	105. Chapter 105

Your sleep is haunted by the video, of Monokuma’s laugh, and an assailant hunting you down to find out what happened to their family. You’re restless all night, and when the morning announcement plays, you still feel half asleep. But the morning meeting will start soon, and you should really go to this one, right?

**Go to the meeting (100)**

**Stay in your room (173)**


	106. Chapter 106

“Oh! There’s only one option left, isn’t there? You’re the Ultimate Lucky Student!” You say, feeling proud. But Vea looks clueless.

“What do you mean?” They ask.

“Hope’s Peak always draws one random, non-Ultimate student to attend, don’t they?” The girl who says a lot of long words asks. “Then, that must be you.”

“But, I am an Ultimate.” Vea protests. “I do have an Ultimate talent, I was scouted. I’m not the Lucky Student.”

_Return_


	107. Chapter 107

“Yared, We’ve got 10 minutes.” Siobhan declares. “We should leave soon so we don’t get locked in.”

“Good plan.” Yared agrees, his face a horrific mess of paints that summons a room full of giggles. “Thanks for coming tonight everyone, we’ll host this again tomorrow. Annette and Kai are running things then. And don’t forget about tomorrow morning’s meeting. I’ll see you at 7.” At that Yared led the way out of the room. Everyone at Siobhan’s table picks up their wool and carries it out, Kurt quickly gathers together his monopoly set and scurries out, with Khesar, Pascal and John following suit, laughing together. Annette gathers the paints and leads the rest of her group out. You follow suit not long after.

The sounds of everyone’s laughter fills the large hallway as you return to your room, the laughs getting cut off one by one by the doors closing. You enter your bedroom and lock the door just as the nighttime announcement plays.

It was a fun night, but you’re exhausted now. You crawl into bed and are out like a light.

You joined in in the nighttime meet up. At Prompt “COMMUNITY” go to 160.

_Go to 76_


	108. Chapter 108

Yes. Bed is a very safe place to be right now. The door is locked, no-one can get in to hurt you. You snuggle under the covers.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rings at your door. What do you do?

**Answer it (go to 50)**

**Stay in bed (go to 154)**


	109. Chapter 109

Eh fuck it, you’re not much of a one for such an elitist organisation, and no doubt all those other Ultimate students will be so damn full of themselves that you wouldn’t get along anyway. You close the window on your browser and stow away the laptop. It’s not worth worrying about anyway.

Maybe it’s for the best. You wouldn’t have liked it there anyway

END- WELL THAT WAS QUICK


	110. Chapter 110

“Not to be rude, Kai, but I sort of just wanted some time alone tonight.” You admit sheepishly. She looks surprised.

“Oh, oh that’s fine. Don’t mind me, I’ll just be here if you change your mind.” She says, turning back to the games consoles.

Unless you fancied playing in the supply room or hanging out in the nurse’s office or standing in an empty gym, there’s no where else to go right now. Instead you return to your room and have an early night.

It’s okay to want to be alone sometimes. At Prompt “ALONE” go to 71

_Go to 76._


	111. Chapter 111

It’s lunch time. You fancy a proper meal this time, something to get your attention away from what’s going on at the minute.

**Eat lunch in the dining hall (go to 4)**

“HEADACHE” Go get some pain relief tablets from the nurse’s office first.


	112. Chapter 112

“Are you the Ultimate Actress?” You ask. She turns her nose up at the suggestion.

“Heavens, no. I would not sully myself with any lesser arts.” She says in revulsion. A small murmer in the crowd suggests someone else may not have appreciated the comment.

_Return_


	113. Chapter 113

You head to the cinema with everyone else that hadn’t been in there when Monokuma made the announcement. Yared is stood by the screen, looking deep in thought, while everyone else takes their seats.

“What’s going on?” Annette demands. “We were in the middle of creating beauty!”

“Monokuma wants us together, he said something about giving us a motive to kill.” Yared explains. The tension in the room was suddenly unbearable.

“Should we even be here then?” Seulgi asks.

“I think we’re in danger either way.” Yared says. “But skipping this is a quicker way to die.”

_Go to 102_


	114. Chapter 114

“Are you the Ultimate physicist?” You ask. She almost seems to glow with pride.

“Yes. I am Seulgi Choe. And very glad to be so as well.” She announces, cautiously stepping down from the bench.

_Return to 28._


	115. Chapter 115

You decide to play a board game.

Kurt has just finished setting up the board for a game on Monopoly when he spots you walking over. He waves at you.

“Hey Mel, wanna join in?” He asks, handing you the old boot. “Only piece left, I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine.” You say. It doesn’t really matter what piece you have, anyway. You sit yourself down between Pascal and John, and Kurt hands you your money. It’s lower than normal.

“We’re all only starting on 1000 and buying on first journey round the board, to make it a faster game.” Kurt explains.

The game starts off innocently enough. Khesar goes first, and John last. You pick up a few good properties (and a few bad ones), but no streets. Things take a nosedive quickly when John lands on the first Dark Blue property, rolls snake eyes and gets the first street straight off the bat. You pick up the second, the brown street, while the rest of the streets are randomly distributed between you all. With so little starting money, only you can afford to build on your street, but only a house on each. The rents are passed around everyone bit by bit, until…

“Yes! That’s mine!” John cheers. “Pay up Khesar.”

“Umm, how much do I owe?” Khesar asks.

“35.” John says proudly. Khesar swears, mortgages one of his properties, and hands the rent over to John. You pass go on your next turn, build a couple more houses, only for Khesar to land on one the next turn.

“Crap. How much do I owe you?” He asks.

“60.” You say.

“What? That much?” He checks the card and returns it with an even louder swear.

The game carries on as such. You manage to stay afloat with your brown properties, while Khesar, Kurt and Pascal struggle without any streets. There’s countless trades, and everyone tries to trade with you, but as far as strategies go, keeping everyone else from another street works in your favour.

Kurt is the first to be knocked out, after a horrific journey around the board, managing to land on every property not owned by him. After mortgaging all of his, trading them out for money, he finally lands on Mayfair and is completely wiped out with nothing to save him. All he can do is admit defeat.

“I thought you were meant to be the Ultimate Game Master.” John teased. Kurt sticks his tongue out at him.

“It means I can lead games well, not that I can play them well.” He pouts.

Khesar gets knocked out next, having managed to pay the mortgage on Kurt’s property to finally give him a street, only to manage to land on both of your houses in quick succession after landing on Park Lane, earning you your second street from the hostile take over. He did however, having seen his upcoming loss, decide to set himself a new challenge of collecting all the 1 notes, and was successful in the end.

Pascal remains in for a long while, until he finally, fatefully lands on Mayfair, now with two houses. John looks pleased about it.

“Sorry Pascal, that means you’re out.” John teases. Pascal just stares at him for a moment.

“Sorry, I don’t understand English.” He says, passing the dice to you. “Your turn.”

“Wait, what?” John asks. “You’re not playing anymore, Pascal.”

“I don’t understand.” Pascal says again, hiding his mischievous grin behind his hand. You can’t help but laugh along.

Pascal ends up playing without any money until the end, where you finally give into fate and land on Mayfair yourself. John wins, just as was expected from the first turn.

_Go to 107._


	116. Chapter 116

“Not to be rude, but my room is next to Matias’, right? Maybe we should check the soundproofing on the rooms.” You suggest.

“Aww, is Mel worried about being woken up by an electric guitar at three in the morning? I reckon Chiara might be more of a worry from noises though.” Kurt teases. Kai rolls her eyes.

“Well, Freja and my rooms are next to each other, so I suppose we can try out in ours.”

Kai leads you to her room, which is very close to yours, but at the far side of the U shaped corridor from the main door. Freja pulls Kurt towards her, hanging onto his arm.

“I don’t want to go alone, Kurt. Please come with me.” She whines. Kurt looks a little bit confused. “I’m scared.”

“Um, okay?” Kurt replies, looking back at you and Kai for clarity, but you can offer none.

Kai heads into her room and through the gap you see her room is filled with notepads and papers covered in drawings and what code only be code. An electric keyboard in the corner looks dusty and unused.

“So, how do we test for soundproofing?” You ask. Kai shrugs, and shuts the door in you face. You stand gobsmacked for 10 seconds, before she opens the door again.

“Did you hear that?” She asks. You shake your head. “Good. The room is pretty soundproofed between the inside and the corridor then. Come in.”

Kai grabs your hand and pulls you into her room, once again closing her door behind you. She opens her mouth and bellows “Kurt is an annoying prick!” You jump in surprise, but she opens the door shortly after, running to Freja’s room and ringing the doorbell. You follow after her. Freja opens the door.

“Who is it?” She asks sweetly.

“Did you hear anything?” Kai asks again. Freja shakes her head.

“No. Did you hear anything Kurt sweetie?” She asks. Kurt barges out of the room.

“No. Let’s go.” He insists, rushing back towards the main door. Kai raised an eyebrow at Freja.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Freja protests, before skipping off to follow Kurt. Kai turns to you with a befuddled expression.

“Well, at least we know the rooms are completely soundproof.” You confirm.

The rooms are soundproof. At the Prompt “SOUND” turn to 49.

_Turn to 88_


	117. Chapter 117

Oh that’s it! That’s where you’ve seen him before!

“You’re the Ultimate Hero, right?” You ask. He sighs.

“Yeah, that’s me. Yared, the Ultimate Hero. Saving babies and choking adults wherever I go.” He says plainly, as if the idea doesn’t really appeal to him.

“Yared what?” The boy from the door asks.

“Just Yared. We don’t really do surnames in my country.” Yared explains, before rushing back to hide in the crowd.

_Return to 28._


	118. Chapter 118

You eat your tea in your room tonight as Annette was setting up the dining hall for her lesson, and forbade anyone from entering. But now it’s about time to head out and join one of the activities. There’s only 2 on tonight, but which one do you want to go to?

**Go to Kai’s Gaming Event (go to 89)**

**Go to Annette’s Painting Class (go to 137)**

**Stay in (go to 8)**


	119. Chapter 119

Setting your jaw, you try to square up to Monokuma. “We’re not afraid of you. We can take you on.”

Monokuma shakes his head in mock sadness. “Well, I don’t usually do this…” He whispers to himself, but then raises his head with a wicked grin. “What fun!”

Spikes shoot out from between the floorboards around your feet, skewering your ribs. All the breath leaves your lungs and you can’t claim it back, as warm blood gushes down your front. All 5 of you who dared stand up to Monokuma have been hit, but there’s nothing you can do.

You all hit the floor as a pile, as everyone around you starts screaming.

END: Shish Kebabs for 5


	120. Chapter 120

“Are you the Ultimate Cheerleader?” You ask. She laughs it off.

“Nah, try again.”

_Return._


	121. Chapter 121

You leave your room and find Kai still stood outside your door, discussing her and Kurt’s rooms.

“I couldn’t find my laptop.” Kai says in annoyance. “Or my phone. There’s no way to contact anyone.”

“Same here. Lots of board games and table top games though! Oh, imagine the quests we can go on with 16 players!” Kurt announces excitedly.

“I didn’t see anything of the like either.” You pipe up. Kai and Kurt turn to face you. “Just lots of puzzles.”

“Strange.” Kai muses.

_Turn to 83._


	122. Chapter 122

Matias pauses for a bit, before giving you a sad smile. “Are you doing any better? I didn’t want to bring it up before, but you were crying when Monokuma announced this game.”

You feel your stomach sink, you didn’t really want anyone to notice.

“It’s just, it’s horrible, you know?” You say dumbly, your throat suddenly feeling dry and scratchy. Matias lays his hand on top of yours.

“Hey, we’re here for you, okay? Any time you need help, any time you want a shoulder to cry on. We’re in this together, we’ve gotta help each other.” Matias assures you. You give him a sad, but thankful smile. “Did you see Kai smack Kurt though? Highlight of that day.” Matias says with a laugh.

“I missed it, but I certainly heard it.” You say with a grin. “Was it good?”

“Oh I do NOT want to get on that girl’s bad side.” Matias answers with a laugh. “She could easily punt a guy like me to the moon.”

“Yeah, you don’t seem that tough.” You tease. Matias scowls at you playfully.

“Meanie.” He calls you. He stands up and picks up his plate.

“Oh, I’ll clean up.” You offer quickly. “You made breakfast, after all.”

“Thanks! I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Matias waves good bye as he leaves through the doors.

_Turn to 29_


	123. Chapter 123

“Well, we investigated the bedrooms.” You start. “They all have en-suites with a shower/bath combo, and they all seem to contain items pertaining to our talents.”

“It’s pretty weird, isn’t it? I mean, why are they there?” Seulgi asks, looking deep in thought.

“We also checked the locks on the doors.” You continue. “They’re modern in design, and if the door is locked you can’t easily kick it in.”

“Kurt tested that out.” Freja pipes up with a grin. “It was sooooo funny, he hurt himself pretty bad!”

“I don’t think seeing others hurt is funny, Freja.” Kai scolds.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the large hallway by the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “There’s a dining room and a fully stocked kitchen, plus a supply room and a cinema.”

“The supply room is filled with art supplies!” Annette declares excitedly. “And tools for hobbies, as well.” Siobhan shoots her another death glare, which Annette answers with a cocky grin.

“It also contains essentials.” Siobhan explains, putting emphasis on essentials as she glances at Annette again. “Like clothes, sewing kits, and dried food. There’s also luxuries in there as well.”

_Turn to 38_


	124. Chapter 124

You’re just not really feeling it tonight. After all those nightmares last night, who could really blame you? Instead, you use some of the bubble bath you nabbed from the supply room earlier and have a nice, long bath, then zip through one of your puzzle books in an hour flat. When the nighttime announcement plays, you’re already dozing off in bed.

You missed the nighttime meet up. At prompt “SELF CARE” turn to 155

_Go to 76_


	125. Chapter 125

Kai looks impressed. “Well, did you find anything?” She asks.

“Nothing much, it’s en-suite and filled with puzzles. But I didn’t find anything to hint why we’re here.”

Kai nods. “Same with me. Except there’s no electronic devices in my room. There should be, I use my computer to code games on.” She looks annoyed by the fact that she can’t work while she’s here, or maybe it’s just that your room was better suited to you than hers was to her.

“There was loads of board games in my room, but I couldn’t find my phone.” Kurt pouted. “I’ve got so many more games on my phone as well. And trust me, I looked pretty hard for my phone. If I couldn’t find it from all my looking, neither it nor an exit is in my room.”

_Turn to 83._


	126. Chapter 126

You cross the hallway and peek your head around the door. Kai is on her hands and knees looking under the dining tables. They’re set up in little groups of three or four per table, the room is massive and will easily seat you all, but there’s no natural light in here at all. Kai looks up when she hears you enter.

“Oh hi Mel, do you reckon you could search in there for me?” She asks, pointing to a room at the far side of this one.

“Sure. What are you looking for?” You ask. Kai stands up and shrugs.

“I won’t know until I find it, will I?” She asks with a grin, moving to the next table. You head through the smaller door into the next room.

It’s clearly a kitchen, and a very well stocked one too. There’s a large selection of knives displayed of varying types and sizes, two large industrial sized fridges and even a coffin-style freezer. All three are filled to the brim with food. At least you won’t starve. You spot a couple of washing machines and a tumble dryer in the corner as well.

There’s also lots of baking supplies in the cupboards if you wanted to make cakes or pizzas from scratch, and there’s a first aid kit and a fire blanket on the walls. You return to the dining room to meet with Kai, who’s just finished looking under another table.

“Anything exciting?” she asks.

“Not much, it’s a kitchen, and it’s well stocked. Other than that, there’s nothing to be excited about.” You admit.

“There’s no windows.” Kai remarks.

“I wouldn’t think there were any under the tables.” You joke back.

“No, stupid. Anywhere. In this room or anywhere else I’ve checked. No natural light at all. It’s… depressing.” Kai moans. “Come on, we should head back to the main door now.”

You investigated the dining hall. At prompt ‘DINING’, turn to 27

_Turn to 88_


	127. Chapter 127

“I wouldn’t mind searching the large hallway” You say. Siobhan looks a little disappointed.

“Yeah, there seemed to be some exciting rooms there. You made the best choice, I think.”

“Oh, if you want to swap-”

“Nah, it’s fine. You won fair and square.” She says, waving off your concerns.

Regardless, you set of to search the large hallway between this door and the bedrooms, with Team Kicky Adventure searching further into the building, Team Dark Arts searching the bedrooms, and Team Science (Plus Vea) searching by the door.

You reach the large hallway fairly quickly, and stand looking around for a moment. There’s 3 rooms coming off the hallway, but the hallway itself is fairly plain. Kai peeks through one of the doors near to the bedrooms and shouts back “Hey, this one looks like a dining hall. **”**

Kurt looks through another door beside the bedrooms but across the hallway from the dining room and shout back “This looks like a supply room.”

You check the third door. There are rows out seats set up facing a screen. “I think this is a cinema.” You call back. Freja pushes past you.

“Really? Oh I am so inspecting this room.” She announces, rushing in and immediately looking for the projector. You turn back around to see Kai has already entered the dining hall and Kurt the supply room. Which room would you like to check?

**Check the dining hall with Kai (go to 126)**

**Check the supply room with Kurt (go to 75)**

**Check the cinema with Freja (go to 42)**


	128. Chapter 128

“Are you the Ultimate Goth?” You ask. He turns away in annoyance at the suggestion.

“I am a creature of the night, hunter of the innocent and killer of maidens. I am a vampire. But, I suppose the title the mortals have given me is Ultimate Goth.” He huffs as he steps down from the bench. “You may address me as Sorin Lupu.”

Sorin makes his way to the back of the crowd.

_Return to 28_


	129. Chapter 129

“Well, we searched further into this building.” You start. “There’s stairs going up at the end of this corridor, but they’re blocked off. There’s also nurses office that’s well stocked with tools and medicines.”

“Always helpful.” Chiara agrees.

“There’s also a gym, but there’s nothing but 2 locked doors in it. Booooooring.” Freja complains.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We checked the bedrooms, but couldn’t find anything particularly special about them.” Yared explains, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “We tested the locks for durability, they don’t open easily once locked.”

“Pascal tried to kick my door in for 10 minutes.” Khesar recalls with a grin. “It was pretty funny to watch!”

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the large hallway by the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “There’s a dining room and a fully stocked kitchen, plus a supply room and a cinema.”

“The supply room is filled with art supplies!” Annette declares excitedly. “And tools for hobbies, as well.” Siobhan shot her another death glare, which Annette answers with a cocky grin.

“It also contains essentials.” Siobhan explains, putting emphasis on essentials as she glances at Annette again. “Like clothes, sewing kits, and dried food. There’s also luxuries in there as well.”

_Turn to 38_


	130. Chapter 130

“Are you the Ultimate Fisher?” You ask. He looks slightly taken aback.

“I mean, I’m a vegetarian, so no.”

_Return_


	131. Chapter 131

“Maybe we should check the locks on our doors? You know, get a feel for how they work.”

“Fair enough, It’ll be nice to know how secure our rooms are. Let’s check yours, while we’re here.” Kai suggests. She opens your door without waiting for permission. “It doesn’t automatically lock, then.”

“No, which is good to know.” You say.

“Yeah, and good for me. I’m pretty bad at remembering to take my key.” Kai laughs. Freja glances into the keyhole and tests the handles a few times.

“It’s a very boring, modern style of lock.” She pouts. “None of the old fashioned glamor, I’m afraid.”

“Is the lock any good at holding up when it’s locked though?” Kurt asks. “We might as well check that while we’re here.”

Kai shuts the door on him and you lock the room from the inside. You then try the handle but, as expected, the door doesn’t open. Suddenly the door bangs back slightly on it’s hinges, but doesn’t open. You quickly open the door and look outside to see Kurt laid on the floor, nursing his shoulder. Freja is giggling.

“You can’t get the door open when it’s locked, then.” Kurt admits, still cringing.

You’ve learnt more about the door locks. At Prompt “LOCKS” go to 123

_Turn to 88_


	132. Chapter 132

“Are you the Ultimate Badass?” You ask breathlessly. Everyone else giggles at the suggestion. He simply shakes his head.

_Return._


	133. Chapter 133

“Do you like any puzzles?” You ask. Matias tilts his head in thought.

“I quite like sorting puzzles, as boring as they are. They’re really pleasant once they’re done.” Matias answers. “I suppose that’s why I like Maths too.”

“Maths?” You ask

“Yeah, it’s my favourite subject. Not that I’m any good at it, but I like learning it, you know?” Matias laughs nervously.

“I would have thought music would be your favourite.” You say.

“Music? No, no. I’m self taught, you know. I don’t really know or like all that theory stuff. So I skipped learning it.” He says with a big grin.

“Really?”

“It’s not vital to know the letters and the Latin to be good at music.” Matias insists, getting up and grabbing a simple six string guitar. “If I play these strings together while holding these sections-” he strums a beautiful chord “-it sounds good. And if I play this one next-” He plays another “it goes together well. And so on. Who cares what they’re called anyway?”

“So, you can’t read music?” You ask. Matias laughs at you.

“No, course not. You don’t even use classical sheet music for guitars anyway, it’s strings and numbers only. Only time the letter names pop up is for tuning, and I tend to go with my own tuning anyway.” Matias insists.

Maybe you shouldn’t be so surprised. The Ultimate Guitarist is known for his own unique and beautiful sound that stands out from so many others playing right now.

“Is that why you don’t play classical string instruments?” You ask. “Because they do use classical sheet music?”

“Nah, I just don’t like the bows.” Matias shrugs, laying down on his bed. “They hurt my ears.”

You definitely feel like you’ve learn more about Matias today.


	134. Chapter 134

“If it’s all the same with everyone, I’d rather stay here and check this door for myself.” You reply. Freja pouts.

“Oh come on! You had the full choice of places to choose from and you chose the door?” She asks.

“Actually, that might be the best choice.” Matias agrees. “A puzzle master might have better luck opening an impassable door than a guitarist or a doctor.”

“Epidemiologist.” Chiara reminds him.

Regardless, you stay by the door as everyone else files out around you. Team Kicky Adventure searches further into the building, skipping two rooms for you to check when you got bored of the door, Team Dark Arts searches the large hallway, and Team Science (Plus Vea) searches the bedrooms. Freja still seems put out by your choice of the door once everyone leaves.

“Well, the door won’t investigate itself.” Kai reminds you. You look over the door closely. It’s solid metal, and no amount of pushing will move it at all. There’s no visible computers to open the door, but there do seem to be infrared sensors to pick up external input, similar to a tv and a controller. But without the controller, there doesn’t seem to be a way to open the door.

“Well this was an amazing check Mel. Great idea. We’ve learnt so much.” Freja snarked.

“Come one Freja, someone has to check the door, I suppose. And there’s still 2 more rooms to check! Who knows what exciting adventures await us in those rooms?” Kurt asks, bouncing on his heels like a child. “Well? Race you to the nearest one!”

Kurt shoots off like a bullet, Kai giving chase with a giggle. Freja rolls her eyes and leans up against the door instead. You decide to go after Kai.

When Kurt yanks the nearest door open his face falls in disappointment. “It’s a classroom.” He says. “A freaking classroom. I hate school.”

You peek in to confirm his annoyance. It sure is a classroom, with a whiteboard up front and 15 desks arranged in 3 rows of 5. The far wall has windows boarded up with steel that Kurt tries to pull open to no avail. He looks downtrodden.

Kai peeks her head round after you. “The next classroom looks exactly the same. There’s not really much to do here, I’m afraid.”

“Bit of a bust then. Sorry guys.” You apologise. You’d assumed there might be more by the door, but clearly not. You all head back to the door to wait for the others, only to notice Freja is missing.

“Wait, where did she go?” Kurt asks. “No fair. If she’s off exploring I want to explore too!”

“Who’s off exploring?” Freja asks, suddenly appearing at Kurt’s elbow, causing him to shriek.

“You are! Where did you go?” Kurt demands.

“Go? Nowhere. I’ve been here all along.” Freja answers innocently.

“Don’t lie to me! You were gone just a second ago!”

“I’m being honest, one second ago I was here, listening to you shriek like a little girl.” Freja giggles. Kurt clenches his fists.

“Stop being so awkward! Where were you?” He demands again.

“I’m telling the truth. I did not leave this hallway.” Freja insists. This feels like a lost cause of a conversation.

You investigated the metal door. At prompt “DOOR” turn to 11

_Turn to 88_


	135. Chapter 135

“Let’s play a game we can play together, it’s more fun that way.” You suggest. Kai nods with a bright smile, searching through a box of games before pulling out a box.

“Have you played this one? It’s quite strategy based. It’s set in China, in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and you can play it with someone else. In fact, it’s better to play with someone else, you unlock everything faster.” Kai asks. You look it over briefly.

“I’ll trust your judgement.” You say. Kai throws the game in, and you sit in the front row with the controllers. The game starts up fine, and it’s quite a rush to see the characters projected on the big screen. Kai selects a map to play and instantly pauses the game to discuss tactics with you. She really seems to trust your judgement on all the points. Strategy planning goes on for ten minutes, before you start the game itself. It’s stopped after every goal is reached in order to re-evaluate. The game goes on for a long time, but it’s good fun. Neither of you realise how late it’s getting until the nighttime announcement plays.

“Oh, I suppose we should go to bed before Yared tells us off.” Kai says, almost sadly. She powers down the console. “We should do this again!”

“Yeah, we should. Thanks for tonight, Kai.” You grin. You both head back to your rooms together, and you keep an eye out to make sure Kai gets in safely, before heading into your own room. You quickly nod off as soon as you get under the covers.

_Go to 76_


	136. Chapter 136

“Are you the Ultimate Cricketer?” You ask. Vea grins.

“Sure am! It’s a great sport, really.” They declare, before leaving the bench once more.

_Return to 28._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what Ultimate do I, the author, actually have any knowledge on? Knitting, Cricket, Guitar, Epidemiology, minor amounts on cowgirl, puzzles, physics and the gothic. I am already regretting picking Kickboxing for Pascal. I should've gone for Krav Maga, at least I've done a Give It A Go with that.


	137. Chapter 137

You decide to go to Annette’s painting class.

You head to the dining hall and enter, noting in amazement the 16 easel’s set up. Annette stands at the front of the room, smiling at you as you walk in.

“Welcome Mel! Grab a stool and an Easel, we’ll just wait for everyone else.” Annette declares.

Looking around you also spot John, Pascal, Vea, Skye, Sorin and Seulgi sat at easels. Sorin seems most at ease, but everyone else looks a little out of place. After 10 minutes, Seulgi pipes up.

“I don’t think anyone else is coming, Annette.” Seulgi says. Annette humphs loudly.

“Well, why not?” She demanded.

“They’ve probably gone to play games instead.” Vea offered.

“Don’t they know painting is far superior to video games?” Annette snapped, turning to face her easel, before turning back with a bright grin. “Oh well! Let’s get started, shall we? We’re going to be painting landscapes today in acrylics. So pick a brown and lets get started!”

The landscapes have to be painted from memory, as you haven’t any reference images to go by. You start with the base colours, making hills and fields, then paint the sky, and then add trees, grass and flowers. You had felt unsure before, but with Annette’s teaching you seem to be getting a hang of it.

“Sorin sweetie, I don’t think the sky is red.” Skye pointed out. “Or the grass being black.”

“It is a landscape of my creation. A world as I see fit. I shall paint as I please.” Sorin answered, picking out a white to paint a skull in the corner.

“John agrees.” Pascal pointed out, as John’s easel was decidedly more alien than anything, with large mushrooms and orange rivers.

“It is good to be creative!” Annette declared. “But maybe you should learn the basics before playing with them next time.”

“Attention, all students.” Comes Monokuma’s voice. Your lip curls. “Please assemble in the cinema for a very important announcement!”

“What does he want?” Annette snapped, breaking the paint brush she was holding. “Doesn’t he know we’re in the middle of something very important?”

“I don’t think he cares.” Seulgi answered miserably.

“I don’t think we should disobey him.” John pointed out.

What do you do?

**Go to the cinema (go to 113)**

**Run! (go to 39)**


	138. Chapter 138

You shake your head, and stumble backwards. There is no way that this is a good thing. There is no way you’re going to that gym. No way!

You turn and run back towards your bedroom, Matias yelling out and giving chase. But before you can reach you door, a loud whistle approaches you quickly from the side, then you feel a stab of pain through your chest. You stumble to the floor, seeing a large arrow protruding from your chest. As you collapse, the last thing you hear is Kai’s screams, and a “Puhuhuhu” laughter through the tannoy.

END: GOTTEN TO THE FINISH LINE BEFORE THE GAME EVEN BEGINS


	139. Chapter 139

“Are you the Ultimate Skier?” You ask.

“What a funny idea you have there, puzzle person. But naw, I ain’t ever been to a snowy mountain.”

_Return._


	140. Chapter 140

“Are you the Ultimate Nuisance?” You ask. The boy pouts.

“Noooooo, come on, play properly.”

_Return_


	141. Chapter 141

“We should just split it up evenly, that’s fairest.” You suggest.

“11 people to wake up doesn’t split into 3.” John points out.

“Well, whoever has the most issues gets one less to wake up then.” You shrug.

You start at Chiara’s, while John starts with Annette and Matias with Kai. Chiara answers quickly, and agrees to go along as well, but also slams the door in your face just as quick. You ring Khesar’s doorbell once, then twice, then a third time, but still he doesn’t answer. You head to Seulgi’s to wake her up, and she answers a lot quicker, but is more hesitant to go. But eventually she agrees.

When Khesar finally opens his door it’s with a lot of grumbling about being woken up ‘at this ungodly hour’, but he too agrees to go to the meeting. John ends up waking up Annette, Kurt and Sorin, while Matias gets Kai, Skye, and Vea. Only Freja is left, and she refuses to answer the door.

You all ring Freja’s door bell for while, worried when she doesn’t answer, until Khesar sticks his head back out of the dining hall, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“Come on, we’re just waiting for you guys.” He complains.

“But Freja’s not answering.” John replies. Khesar just looks more confused.

“That’s because she’s already here.”

“She must’ve slipped past us.” John complains, but you all head in anyway, confirming that Freja is indeed there and chatting up a storm to Seulgi. You grab a bowl of cereal and sit next to Khesar, ready to start the meeting.

_Go to 61_


	142. Chapter 142

You’re sure everyone will understand if you give this one a miss. You take a leisurely shower and wash the dirt and grime from you, and leave the shower feeling refreshed. You then head to the dining hall for breakfast. The meeting is already over, but Matias is still in the kitchen, frying up what looks to be sausages.

“Ah Mel! Do you fancy some breakfast? I made too much.” He offers with a grin. You’d feel rude to refuse him, and it smells wonderful.

“What is it?” You ask.

“Fried egg and chorizo. I found the chorizo in the storage, I didn’t think they’d have it!” Matias exclaims excitedly. “It’s a spicy sausage, from Spain. Very nice.”

He refuses any help but once they’re done and on the plates, you carry out your portion and sit with Matias at one of the tables.

“Oh yeah, the meeting.” Matias says, through a mouthful of food. “Nothing much exciting happened, Yared thanked everyone for coming last night and this morning, Freja reckons it’s a waste of time, and Annette and Siobhan almost came to blows. But not quite.”

“SELFCARE”

“ALONE” 

“COMMUNITY”


	143. Chapter 143

You decide to spend some time with Annette.

You find her in the supply closet digging through the painting supplies with a determined look to her face. Her apron is surprisingly clean, and she’s examining all the colours on offer carefully.

“Hey Annette!” You call out. She turns to face you with a smile. “What are you looking for?”

“Oh, I wanted to have a dabble with some watercolours without dipping into my stash, I was wondering if they might have some here.” Annette says, digging through the piles. “Not much luck yet.”

“There’s quite a lot of paint here, isn’t there?” You ask.

“Of course! Different paints for different purposes, materials, feelings, emotions… and of course, colours.” She lists off wistfully. “They’re all perfect.”

“Do you have a favourite type of paint then?” You ask. Annette answers, still seemingly in her own lovey dovey world.

“Oh, but how could I choose? Oil is so traditional, so difficult to get right but when you do, its so beautiful. And acrylics are more modern, but you can create such vibrant colours without the same worries as oil paints. But watercolours, oh there’s a romance to watercolours… I think my favourite is just paint!” She declares, then pulls out a case with a loud “A Ha!”

“Found them?” You ask. “What are you planning on painting?”

“I was thinking of planning a mural for the dining hall.” Annette announces. “Of the outside world. A field maybe, some trees. I want to see if the watercolours will stay on the wall well or if I should use acrylics.”

“Have you checked that everyone else is okay with that?” You ask.

“Why would I?” Annette asks.

“Well, maybe some people wouldn’t want to be reminded of what they can’t see right now…” You try to explain, but Annette brushes you off.

“They’ll get over it. After all, who wouldn’t want one of my paintings in their dining room?” Annette asks with a huff, brushing her hair over her shoulder and leaving without a good-bye.

You feel like you got to know Annette a little better today.


	144. Chapter 144

It’s lunch time. You fancy a proper meal this time, something to get your attention away from what’s going on at the minute.

**Eat lunch in the dining hall (go to 4)**

“HEADACHE” Go get some pain relief tablets from the nurse’s office first.


	145. Chapter 145

You decide to spend time with Yared.

After searching for a while you find him sat in the gym watching Khesar and Pascal having a sparring match. You sit down next to him.

“Who’s winning then?” You ask. Yared gives a huffed laugh.

“Pascal, of course. But Khesar’s not bad.”

You watch for a while as Pascal ends up chasing Khesar around the gym to continue their match while Khesar tries to tap out. You can’t help but laugh at their shenanigans, but Yared barely breaks a smile.

“Not enjoying the match?” You ask. Yared looks up and shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s good fun, honestly. I’m just not the type to laugh.”

Yared turns back to watch where Khesar was now climbing the ropes at the far side of the gym, while Pascal desperately tries to chase him with no luck.

“You all must be sick of me.” Yared moans. You turn to look at him in shock.

“Sick of you? Why?” You ask.

“I’m the Ultimate Hero, right? I should be saving everyone. And yet, here we are. Stuck in this school with a killing game going on. It’s miserable. And I can’t do anything.” Yared drops his head into his hands in defeat.

“Hey, you’re only human.” You insist. “You can’t be the hero every time.”

“Yeah, but I am, aren’t I? I don’t even want to be, trouble just finds me.” Yared groans.

“Don’t pressure yourself about it. We’ll find a way out together.” You insist, but Yared has already gotten to his feet and left.

You feel like you might have upset Yared, but you don’t know how. He seems pretty stressed by the events here, maybe you should try to help him more?


	146. Chapter 146

“Are you the Ultimate Game Master?” You ask. She stares at you unbelievingly.

“That is not a fallible Ultimate. Whoever would be so drole as to hold a title like that?"

The boy who suggested the game looks incredibly offended.

_Return._


	147. Chapter 147

“No, I think I’d rather get some sleep instead. I really didn’t sleep well last night.” You reply. John looks a little crestfallen.

“It’s just… Yared said… and Siobhan said… And they’re both scary… but I’ll uh, I’ll tell them. Oksleepwell!” He ran off after delivering the message. You go back to your bed and fall asleep.

_Go to 170._


	148. Chapter 148

“Well, we searched further into this building.” You start. “There’s stairs going up at the end of this corridor, but they’re blocked off. There’s also a gym, which is massive, but mostly empty. There’s a few ropes for climbing and some basketball hoops, but that’s it.”

“Climbing ropes?” Khesar asks excitedly. “Oh, I so know what I’m doing next!”

“There’s also a nurse’s office, and it’s got a bunch of stuff in it I guess. Booooooring.” Freja complains.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We checked the bedrooms, but couldn’t find anything particularly special about them.” Yared explains, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “We tested the locks for durability, they don’t open easily once locked.”

“Pascal tried to kick my door in for 10 minutes.” Khesar recalls with a grin. “It was pretty funny to watch!”

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the large hallway by the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “There’s a dining room and a fully stocked kitchen, plus a supply room and a cinema.”

“The supply room is filled with art supplies!” Annette declares excitedly. “And tools for hobbies, as well.” Siobhan shot her another death glare, which Annette answers with a cocky grin.

“It also contains essentials.” Siobhan explains, putting emphasis on essentials as she glances at Annette again. “Like clothes, sewing kits, and dried food. There’s also luxuries in there as well.”

_Turn to 38_


	149. Chapter 149

“Are you the Ultimate Researcher?” You ask. She sighs.

“It’s as close as you ignoramuses will get I suppose.” She declares. “I am Chiara Mele, The Ultimate Epidemiologist.”

She walks away with further clicking of her heels. You hope the next person will be nicer at least.

_Return to 28._


	150. Chapter 150

“Oh, just one last thing.” Monokuma announces. The doors at the back of the room open again and a trolley carrying several tablet computers rolls in. “These are the Monopads! They have maps of the school on them, as well as listing the school rules. Feel free to check them in your own time.”

With that Monokuma ended the ceremony, leaving you all stood speechless in the gym. Yared storms out the gym first, yelling that no-one is going to play the stupid game. Freja and Kurt follow soon after, then Annette, Seulgi, John and Khesar. Pascal stares at the spot where Monokuma disappeared from carefully.

“We should have fought him.” He curses.

“No doubt it’d just come back to bite us.” Skye reminds him, looping her arm through his and leading him away. Vea followed after them, trying to hold back their tears.

You stay stood frozen in the gym a while longer with Chiara, Sorin, Matias, Kai and Siobhan. Chiara opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again, shaking her head and leaving silently.

“This is horrible.” Sorin moans. “There’s no joy to be found in this darkness.” With a swish of his cape he follows after Chiara, the large double doors to the gym slamming shut behind him. Siobhan runs a hand through her mohawk.

“This is… unexpected.” She admits.

“You can say that again.” Matias agrees. “What are we meant to do now?”

“Just not kill anyone, I guess.” Kai says softly. Siobhan shakes her head.

“Not good enough. We have to actively prevent this game from starting.” Siobhan insists.

“How do you suggest we do that?” You ask.

“Same way you start any revolution.” She answers with a smirk. “You join forces.” With that, she leaves the gym as well, Matias following close behind, deep in thought. Kai steps closer to you.

“Hey, we should probably go too.” She suggests.

**Leave with Kai (go to 13)**

**Leave alone (go to 37)**


	151. Chapter 151

You decide to play some team building games With Yared, Annette, Skye and Vea.

They’re sat in a circle at the far side of the room with a box of paints and paint brushes. They all seem to have paint on their faces already.

“What’s going on?” You ask. Yared looks up to nod a greeting.

“We’re playing ‘Never have I ever!’ Annette declared. “Have you ever played?”

“Yeah, of course. Someone gives a statement in the form of ‘Never have I ever done this’ and everyone that has done it has to do a forfeit, right?” You state, sitting down beside Vea.

“Yes, except our forfeit is however posed the statement gets to blob paint on your face.” Vea giggles. From a quick look around it seems Yared and Skye have done the most things as already their faces are pretty covered in paint. Everyone has a different coloured paint as well, and it seems Annette has been asking pointed questions to get everyone as covered as possible.

“The paint was my idea.” Annette brags.

“My turn!” Skye declares. “Never have I ever lied to a friend”.

Annette is the only one to get her face painted that round. Vea’s turn is next.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test!” Annette and Skye get painted.

“Never have I ever broken a bone!” Annette declares. Everyone but her got paint.

“Never have I ever made a prank call.” Yared submits. Everyone but him and you got paint, with a lot of giggles following suit.

“Who did you prank call, Vea?” Annette asks.

“Oh, I called the school to tell them there was a wasps nest in the far side of the field just so the miserable old janitor would have a long treck.” They softly laugh.

“Really? I called a hotel to ask if a ‘Seymour Butts’ was there. I was howling down that phone when they repeated it back.” Skye laughs.

“It’s your turn Mel.” Yared nudges you.

“Oh, um, never have I ever built a fire?” You hazard. Skye and Yared submit their faces for paint, and you can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. It’s Vea’s turn again.

“Never have I ever solved a puzzle!” They yell, before smacking their paint brush across you face without even waiting for an answer. After the initial shock you start laughing, and on your next turn, you ask “Never have I ever caught a ball” just to get your own back.

_Go to 107_


	152. Chapter 152

“Are you the Ultimate Baseball player?” You ask. Vea shrugs.

“You’re kinda close, I suppose.”

_Return._


	153. Chapter 153

“Why did you get into guitars?” You ask. Matias looks at you quizzically. “I mean, there’s lots of instruments out there, why chose guitars?”

“It was cheap.” Matias shrugged. “I got my first one when I was four, one of the local boys sold me his old one. I had to do extra chores for 3 weeks to save up for it, but I got it.” Matias declared proudly.

“Was it any good?” You ask.

“It was badly out of tune and one of the strings snapped the next day.” Matias complained. “But I played it non-stop. I loved it, I felt like the rockstars on the TV. Even if I didn’t look or sound like them.”

“You never really have, right? You’re known for your unique sound.” You continue. Matias gives you a weird look.

“Are you secretly a fan or something?” He asks with a laugh. “Yeah, I taught myself so I don’t really follow chord progressions or the like. I just play what sounds good to me.”

“When did you start performing?” You ask.

“I started entering talent competitions from the age of 7. By that point, I’d replaced the broken strings, and the judges didn’t understand what I was doing at first, but as soon as they heard me play, they fell in love with it.” Matias recalls fondly. “Once I’d won enough from them I started getting new guitars and practicing new instruments, but I always go back to that old guitar. It’s my favourite.”

“And when did you start doing your own performances for fans?” You ask.

“Oh, that. I got lots of messages from talent scouts from when I was little, but I finally gave in when I was 14. You know how you are when your 14, I wanted the popularity. And the fans.” Matias grins. “But it was always on my terms. Small venues only, it must be acoustic, with my old guitar. And I won’t do lessons.”

“But, there’s electric guitars here.” You say, pointing to a couple set up next to an amp. Matias laughed.

“Oh yeah, I know how to play them. But the original is always the best, and I only want to put on the best performances.” Matias insists. “Listen to me rambling, how’d you get into puzzles anyway?”

“Oh, just bored in lessons, you know.” You shrug. “And after school. I got a couple of puzzle books, then a couple more, than a hundred more. Then I started entering crossword competitions and Rubiks cube speed solving contests. It just snowballed from there.”

“Doesn’t it always.” Matias agrees.

You definitely feel like you’ve learn more about Matias today.


	154. Chapter 154

Your bed is far too warm to just leave it now. You snuggle under further and hope the person at the door gets the message. They ring the doorbell a couple more times, before leaving you in peace once more. You drift off to another restless sleep.

_Go to 170_


	155. Chapter 155

“You didn’t come to the meet-up last night though, is everything alright?” Matias asks, looking a little concerned. You wave him off.

“Sorry, I wanted some time alone to destress, you know? I don’t think I would’ve been good company last night.” You explain.

“Yeah, I feel that. You know, if you ever need anything, you can talk to me, right?” Matias offers. “Not to be weird or anything, but we’re in this together, y’know? I want to help how I can.”

“Thanks, I just meant I took a bubble bath though.” You say, Matias laughs loudly.

“That’s fine then. Are you coming tonight? Kai’s running a gaming competition in the cinema, and Annette’s holding a painting competition. I’d rather do the gaming though.” Matias explains. His excitement is pretty infectious.

“I’ll think about it.” You reply.

“That’s all I’m asking. Oh yeah, I wanted to speak to you about something else as well.” Matias says, as he finishes his last bite.

“BADASS”

“TRUST”

“HARD TIMES”


	156. Chapter 156

“Are you the Ultimate Prodigy?” You ask. She smiles sweetly.

“How could I be anything but of the highest breeding!” She declares with a sweet smile. “Of course I’m the Ultimate Prodigy!”

_Go to 165_


	157. Chapter 157

Who knows what’ll happen at the meet-up? It’s almost too exciting to miss, so of course you head out, after a shower. When you get there it seems like the activities are already in full swing, with everyone split off into groups. You can’t see Kai or Freja in the crowd however. Yared spots you as you walk in.

“Hello Mel.” He greets in his usual sombre tone. “Feel free to join any of the activities. Tonight, Kurt brought a board game, Siobhan’s set up a knitting circle, and I’m running some team building games. Just join whoever you want.” Yared then walks back to his game, leaving you to decide. Who will you hang out with?

**Play a board game with John, Khesar, Kurt and Pascal (go to 115)**

**Try some knitting with Siobhan, Seulgi, Chiara, Matias and Sorin (go to 68)**

**Play Team Building Games with Yared, Vea, Annette and Skye (go to 151)**


	158. Chapter 158

You can’t settle, the thought of Chiara’s last horrifying moments turning over and over in your mind. She didn’t deserve that, no matter what she did. No-one deserves that kind of death.

She was harsh, and intimidating, but through your time with her you really found out that she does care. About her family, about her teacher, and even about her plants. And if that hospital really was the one that her Nonna was staying in, who could blame her for freaking out and trying to get out of here?

You spot one of the bandages Chiara had given you to continue practicing with. Maybe she’d wanted you to stop her. Maybe that’s why she taught you how to treat wounds in that last little meeting. She’d been hoping you could save Annette and stop her madness. At least now you know why she seemed so preoccupied this morning. No doubt she’d already had it all planned out.

“Did you even sleep last night?” You ask the empty air. “Or were you up planning all night?”

No-one answers, unsurprisingly. You laugh at yourself for talking to the dead Chiara. No doubt she’d have teased you about it. “Don’t be so foolish.” You can almost hear her say. “I am dead, and I am not coming back. Now leave me to my cleaning.”

You can’t bring yourself to hate her for what she did. Even if Annette was completely innocent, Chiara wasn’t the one to blame. This stupid game was. You hope dearly that Chiara was the last victim in it, but you can’t seem to hold your breath for it. Hopefully everyone saw Chiara’s brutal death as a warning.

But you’re not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about Chiara being the first culprit. A lot of the story was envisioned before it was really drafted, but mostly the later acts. Especially Act 4, so look forward to that one. So once I'd decided on what the different Ultimates were, I already had a feel for who'd be dying in which act before I'd even decided a personality for each one, and I'd also decided who was going to survive. Which also meant I knew who had to die. 
> 
> I can't really remember when I first started to develop Chiara, I think she came about shortly before the first draft. I knew an epidemiologist would be in the game, but I wasn't entirely sure what role she would play. This is highlighted by how early she appears in the character list, she really was decided very early. She doesn't really give off 'victim' vibes, but she could easily be seen as the 'bitchy' character who survives until late in the game just to annoy the player. She didn't though.
> 
> After I'd decided on the Ultimates, I next decided which ultimate would die in which chapter. Bear in mind, I already knew who was surviving to the end, and Chiara did not make the cut. Annette was always going to be the first victim, before any real drafting was done, and Chiara just sort of slipped into place as her killer. Chiara's not a bad person, she was just the first to snap, which is sort of shown in how she gives Annette a quick death. Not all the characters will have that privilege.
> 
> In the games it's usually the 'designated best friend' who tries to kill first. I wanted to subvert a few danganronpa tropes, which is why you get to say as such in the trial if you accuse Kai. It's also why Matias, who's also a very friendly character, is suspect number 1.


	159. Chapter 159

You do not sleep well that night.

Any time you drift off you’re startled back awake by the sound of Monokuma’s laugh in your dreams, and nightmares of being chased down those long, dark corridors by an unknown assailant, coming to kill you to claim their freedom.

When an announcement plays to tell you it’s now morning, you open your eyes but lie in bed. What are you meant to do in a situation like this?

**Stay in bed (go to 108)**

**Go to the dining hall (go to 35)**


	160. Chapter 160

“How did you find last night?” Matias asks.

“It was pretty good, yeah!” You answer. You don’t know what you were expecting for the first meet-up, but it seemed to go alright. “Weren’t you knitting?”

“Hey, there’s nothing manlier than disregarding other people’s views of manhood and doing some sweet needlecraft.” Matias jokes, waving one of his sausages on the end of his fork. “And now I have something to do in the meetings since bringing a guitar would be pretty rude.”

“Could you imagine Yared’s reaction though?” You ask with a hint of mischief. “He tries to go over the agenda and you’re sat in a corner blasting some Nirvana.”

“Please.” Matias says deadpan, while his eyes twinkle back your own mischief. “Interupting Yared? I would never. Except with ‘Holding Out For a Hero.’” You laugh at that. “Oh right, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“BADASS”

“TRUST”

“HARD TIMES”


	161. Chapter 161

You aggressively force the pieces back together again. It takes longer than if you’d sat quietly and actually figured it out, but you finally manage it. You do not get satisfaction from it, however.

**Leave (go to 81.)**

**Check your room (go to 54.)**

**Carefully figure out the puzzle (go to 72.)**


	162. Chapter 162

No way, no way are you staying here to discuss what you just saw. Damnit, what’s happened to your family? And is anyone desperate enough to kill someone else to find out? You leap from your chair and run back to your bedroom as Siobhan continues to yell after you.

But you get to your room before she can convince you to change your mind, unlocking the door and darting inside, pushing your weight against the door as you lock it. You check the door, once, twice, it’s definitely locked and no-ones getting in tonight.

You stumble to your bed and fall onto it, the terror and fear suddenly overbearing as you can’t stop yourself from crying. You cry so long, the night announcement plays and you’re still sobbing. You eventually fall asleep with a pounding headache that no doubt will be worse in the morning.

You’ve got a headache now. At prompt “HEADACHE” turn to 80.

_Go to 105_


	163. Chapter 163

“Well, we investigated large hallway.” You start. “There’s three rooms coming off of it; the dining hall with a kitchen, the cinema, and the supply room.”

“The cinema is boring, I couldn’t get anything to work.” Freja pouts.

“The supply room is well stocked with lots of toys! It’s great in there!” Kurt cheers.

“There’s also useful tools and equipment in it. Lots of dried and canned food, and even some art supplies.” You reply. Annette’s face brightens

“The dining hall is big enough to fit us all in, but there’s not a single window in sight.” Kai shrugs.

“Alright, thank you Team Fun. Kicky Adventure, you’re next.” Matias instructs.

“We found a nurse’s office,” Yared explains, avoiding eye contact. “And a gym. But there’s no equipment in the gym. The nurse’s office is well stocked though.” Chiara seems particularly interested in that.

“We investigated the door and the nearby rooms.” Seulgi explains. “The rooms over there are classrooms. But the door is opened remotely. So that’s a no-go.”

“We checked the bedrooms.” Matias explains. “They’re all en-suite, and mine’s filled with guitars. But there’s no escape to be found in them.”

“But they are soundproof.” Siobhan adds. “With the door closed, you can’t hear anything inside from outside, or outside from inside.”

“A useful trait for hiding in the room.” Sorin agrees.

_Turn to 38_


	164. Chapter 164

“Are you the Ultimate Sci-fi Guy?” You ask. He seems to be filled with a fresh wave of confidence

“As Picard said “Make it so!”. Yes, I am John Prefect, the Ultimate Sci-fi fan. Although, I do like your rhyming better.” John says with a grin, before realising how much he’d spoken and rushing away to as far a point from you as the room would allow.

_Return to 28_


	165. Chapter 165

“Don’t be deceived.” Interupts the boy from the door.. The girl looks offeneded by the intrusion, but he is less than impressed. “That’s Freja Holmberg, the Ultimate Liar.”

“Well, now you’ve spoiled the fun!” Freja pouts. A wave of dissent runs through the crowd.

“Weren’t you arrested for murder?” The boy who proposed the game asks with a sneer.

“I was acquitted!” Freja protests.

“Everyone’s certain you lied in court though.” The girl who asked all the questions counters. “It was all over the news.”

“Well, of course I lied.” Freja replies with a giggle. “How do you think I got my title?”

The wave of dissent gets louder and has to be shushed by someone at the back of the crowd.

_Return to 28._


	166. Chapter 166

Monokuma has to be bluffing, right? No way this is actually gonna happen…

“No-one’s going to kill anyone!” Yared yells, clenching his fists. “I’ll make sure of it!”

“Yeah! We can’t lose if we don’t play the game!” Kai shouts back.

“But it’s not a matter of whether you play the game or not.” Kurt points out. “It’s whether you trust that all 15 strangers won’t turn on you.”

His comment silences the room. You can’t help but look at the people you’re suddenly thrown into a life or death situation with. Kurt’s right, you don’t even know them. How can you trust them to not betray you for the sake of freedom?

This feels bad. At the Prompt “TRUST” turn to 47

_Go to 150_


	167. Chapter 167

“You stood up to Monokuma the other day.” Matias states. You can’t tell from his tone how he feels about it, but it doesn’t feel good.

“I wasn’t really thinking straight.” You answer nervously. What had possessed you to challenge him anyway?

“Yeah, I thought as much. It was a little weird seeing you lead all the sporty, brawling-types to try and fight back honestly.” Matias states. “Look, don’t take this wrong way, but don’t do that next time, alright? I don’t think we should tangle with Monokuma. The more we ignore him, the better. Just, don’t give him a reason to attack us, okay?”

“Alright.” You agree. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah, don’t be. It’s a really weird situation we’re in, right? We don’t know what’s happening, what we’re meant to be doing, anything. Just stay strong, we’re getting out of here.” Matias declares, standing from his seat and picking up his plate.

“Oh, I’ll clean up.” You offer quickly. “You made breakfast, after all.”

“Thanks! I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Matias waves good bye as he leaves through the doors.

_Turn to 29_


	168. Chapter 168

“Are you the Ultimate Water Polo Player?” You ask. She seems confused by the suggestion.

“Uh, no.”

_Return_


	169. Chapter 169

“I think I’d rather search this one.” You say, holding the door handle of the door on your left. Kai nods sagely.

“Alright, Kurt and Freja, you check the other room. Me and Mel will search this one.” She says, grabbing your hand over the door handle and opening the door. The smell of sterile air fills your nose in an instant.

You walk in with Kai, spotting the hospital-like beds and shelves filled with medicines. A fridge in the corner quietly hums, and when you look inside there’s more medicines within it. Kai checks the cupboards and drawers, which are filled with needles and syringes, as well as gloves, masks and other dry medical goods. Kai pulls out a handheld device with a pointy, plastic attachable end and a light and points it at you.

“Open wide!” She demands.

“I’m pretty sure that’s an otoscope.” You correct her. “It’s for ears.”

“Really? Well come here then.” She grabs your hand and pulls you closer, despite your protests. She’s fairly rough with the otoscope, but coos in amazement. “Wow! Your ears are absolutely stuffed with wax? How can you even hear?”

You push her hands away, rubbing your now sore ear. “Thanks for that.” You say dryly. She gives a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, I’ve always wanted to try one out.”

“I think we can agree this is a medical bay at least.” You say. Kai nods.

“Yep. No question about that.”

You investigated the nurse’s office. At prompt “NURSE” turn to 129.

_Turn to 88_


	170. Chapter 170

When you wake up after your nap you find a handwritten note has been slipped under your door. It reads:

Hey Mel,

Sorry you couldn’t come today. We’re having am meeting every morning from now on, starting from when night-time ends. We hope you can make it next time!

We voted as a class to ban leaving our rooms at night-time so we don’t feel as paranoid, and we votes Yared as class representative. We don’t know what that means yet, but we feel better having someone in charge for now.

Siobhan’s been planning some night-time activities. Come along to the dining hall at 8pm if you want to join in. I hope you’ll come along tonight!

Speak to you soon,

Kai.

_Go to 5_

(Number of slots: 2)


	171. Chapter 171

After a busy day and a quick tea you made for yourself, you head back to your bedroom for some time to unwind. It’s nearly 8pm, the activities in the dining hall will be starting soon. Do you want to go along?

**No. (go to 172)**

**Yes. (go to 157)**


	172. Chapter 172

It’s going to be pretty crowded in the dining hall, after all. Or at least you hope so. It would be horrible if everyone else had the same idea as you and left Siobhan and Yared high and dry. Of course, you can go spend the rest of the night in your room, or you could go elsewhere, you suppose.

**Stay in your room (go to 124)**

**Go out (go to 34)**


	173. Chapter 173

You can’t face anyone today, not after last night. And you’re still so tired. You instead lay down for a nap, which is just as haunted as your dreams, and wake up to wash an hour later.

_Go to 69_

Number of slots: 1


	174. Chapter 174

Kurt is still crouched beside Annette’s body, curiously staring at the wooden knitting needle sticking out of her chest. He goes to touch it, only for Yared to gruffly warn him to stop. Kurt slowly retracts his hand.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Kurt asks. “Not only is Annette dead, but she’s been stabbed by a tool used by someone who she definitely did not get along with.”

“You think Siobhan did this?” You ask, glancing at Siobhan in case she heard. If she did, she doesn’t react.

“Who wouldn’t? She’s acting strange. And it’s not like anyone else could’ve used a knitting needle. No-one else even has any.”

“Are you sure?” Kai asks. “I could’ve sworn I’d seen some elsewhere…”

[You got the evidence: Wooden Knitting Needle]

“NEEDLES”

_Return to 201._


	175. Chapter 175

The tannoy bings into life, the voice of Monokuma blaring painfully through the speakers.

“I’m getting bored watching you all run around cluelessly. Shall we get this show on the road? Everyone, please meet in the Sports Hall right now. Anyone who doesn’t attend will be severely punished. Hurry along now!”

What will you do?

**Hurry along (go to 176)**

**Don’t go and clearly choose the choice that will lead to your death (go to 187)**


	176. Chapter 176

You head to the Sports Hall with Kai, everyone else also tagging along. Some people look grave, some people look terrified, some people look determined, and then theres-

“Come on! Let’s get this started already! This has to be the best part of the game, surely?” Kurt complains, pacing the hall impatiently.

“Why do you want to rush us to our deaths?” Seulgi asks tearfully.

“We won’t die if we solve the murder, it’s that easy! Come on, it’s just one big game, and you have the Game Master on your side this time.” Kurt insists.

“I don’t trust you. Why would we listen to you?” Yared demands.

“Because, if we want to win, we have to work together, right?” Kurt asks.

“If anyone would like to hear it, I have the results of my investigation back now.” Chiara offers. Everyone turns to look at her. “The Monokuma file is correct in all aspects. But also, the stab wound is 1 inch wide and very straight. It was made by a none-serrated instrument.”

“Is that everything?” Siobhan asks.

“Yes, I am afraid.”

[You got the evidence: Stab Wound]

“Well then, it looks like everyone is here and raring to go!” Monokuma declares, leaping out of nowhere besides a screaming John. “Shall we get started then?”

“We’re discussing the case here?” Khesar asks.

“No, no. You see those doors that are locked at the far side of this hall? You have to go through there. They’re unlocked now. I’ll see you soon!”

With that, Monokuma disappears once again, leaving everyone stood dumbstruck. Yared takes the lead, pulling the doors open to show a hallway leading to an old, cast iron style lift. He inspects it carefully.

“I guess we use this to get to the trial grounds.” He suggests. He walks over to the lift once everyone is in the room and opens the gate. “We probably shouldn’t draw this out longer than necessary.”

Everyone slowly files into the lift. It’s cramped and stuffy, and no-one is meeting each other’s eyes. Once everyone is in and the gate is closed, it starts moving automatically. The ride is bumpy, and no-one speaks throughout it. After waiting what feels like a decade, the lift comes to a harsh stop. There’s nowhere to run now. You can only go forward.

_Go to 189_


	177. Chapter 177

Seulgi doesn’t look much up for chatting right now, but you feel like you should try to provide some comfort anyway. Vea smiles as you as you come closer.

“It’s just awful, isn’t it?” Vea asks. “I really thought Yared and Siobhan’s plan would work…”

“It’s not their fault.” Kai insists. “It’s Monokuma’s, his ‘motive’ probably pushed someone to do this.” Seulgi started sniffing more loudly.

“Have you two found anything then?” You ask. Vea shakes their head.

“Sorry Mel. We haven’t really been searching.” They say sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it. I know your two’s alibis as well. We’ll just leave you be now.”

“Thanks.”

_Return to 180_


	178. Chapter 178

INVESTIGATION START

There’s lots of places to explore to try and find more evidence to solve this murder. Where would you like to go?

**Check Chiara’s room (go to 201)**

**Check Matias’ room (go to 198)**

**Check the supply room (go to 180)**

PROMPTS: SPORTS HALL

**Investigate the blood trail. (go to 182)**

**Talk to Kai (go to 191)**

**Finished investigating (go to 175)**


	179. Chapter 179

You all stand gobsmacked for a second or two, before Kurt claps his hands once loudly. “Well, we better start. I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to be executed.”

“Annette’s dead, you freak.” Siobhan scolded. “Show some sympathy at least.”

“Oh like you care. You hated her.” Kurt teases.

“Annette’s dead?” Seulgi asks, sinking to the floor. “Why? Why her?”

“If I had to hazard a guess, it’s probably because she’s the weakest one.” Kurt answers. Everyone turns to him with looks of shock or disgust. “Let’s face it. No-one’s going to take on Pascal, and everyone else would at least put up half of a fight. If I was going to be the first one to kill someone, I would’ve chosen her too-”

“Shut up.” Vea demands. “Shut up, shut up! What is wrong with you? Annette’s dead!”

“So we’d better start if we want to win this game.” Kurt answers with a wicked grin.

“I hate to say it, but he’s got a point.” Siobhan says. All eyes turn to her, and she avoids them all by turning back to Annette. “If we want to survive, we have to put our feelings aside for the moment and find the culprit.”

Everyone fell silent once more. Yared lifted the Monokuma file and opened it. Swallowing, he read it aloud.

“The Victim was Annette Durand, Ultimate Painter. She was found in Chiara’s room. She died around 13:00 from a single stab through her abdomen into her chest, leading to a collapsed lung and massive haemorrhaging. No wounds were found elsewhere on her body.” Yared read, then turned the file around to show that the file had an image of where the stab wound was located, just below her ribs on her right side.

[You received the Evidence: Monokuma File].

“That’s all we’re given?” Skye asks. “It’s not much, is it?”

“I can perform an autopsy, see if I can find anything more.” Chiara offers.

“Then the rest of us will search for information.” Matias agrees.

Is this the best way to search though?

**We need a better plan (go to 200)**

**We should start searching now (go to 190)**


	180. Chapter 180

You and Kai head to the supply room. Vea, Skye, Sorin and Seulgi are already in there. Seulgi looks as if she’s been crying, and Vea’s shoulder is damp too. Skye seems to be in a heated discussion with Sorin. The supply room itself is a mess, with paint strewed all over the floor.

What do you want to investigate?

**Investigate the paint (go to 192)**

**Talk to Seulgi and Vea (go to 177)**

**Talk to Skye and Sorin (go to 188)**


	181. Chapter 181

“While we’re here, do you mind if we ask you all what you were doing at the time of the… you know.” Kai asks.

“You want our alibis?” Yared asks, looking a little uncomfortable. “I’m afraid I don’t have one. I wanted some time alone, so I ate lunch in my room.”

“Same.” Pascal agrees.

“And here.” Kurt finishes. Siobhan seems too deeply invested in her own investigation to answer.

[You received the evidence: No alibis]

_Return to 201_


	182. Chapter 182

The blood trail is really quite glaringly obvious. At one end is Annette’s body, laid in Chiara’s room. At the other is a puddle of blood in Matias’. It runs between the two rooms without pause or pooling.

“No pauses means the body wasn’t picked up. No pooling says the person that moved it didn’t stop to rest.” Kai observes.

“But why move the body?” You ask.

“To hide where the real crime scene is? It’s a poor effort anyway.” Kai offers.

“Or to frame someone.” You offer. “Maybe we should look around. There might be blood elsewhere, meaning she was carried into Matias’ room to begin with.”

You give the corridors a thorough search, but can’t find any more blood. But you do find something curious.

“The paint on Siobhan’s door is cracking away.” Kai points out. It’s lying in flakes on the floor, and some of the flakes have been carried down the corridor towards the dining hall. No other doors seem to be flaking however

“I wonder why.” You muse.

[You got the evidence: Blood Trail]

[You got the evidence: Flaked paint]

_Return to 178._


	183. Chapter 183

You suppose you should get a closer look at Annette’s body. Fighting down a wave of nausea, you kneel next to her, Kai silently joining you. There’s no life left in Annette’s eyes, they just stare at the ceiling glassily. It still doesn’t feel real. Doesn’t feel real at all…

“Her apron’s usually covered in paint.” Kai points out. It is now, to be fair, but its masked under her blood. Her clothes look very dishevelled.

“Almost looks like she was dragged.” You remark. “It matches up with the blood stain outside.”

[You got evidence: Annette’s body].

“Excuse me?” Chiara asked loudly, sauntering over to kneel beside Annette. “I wish to examine the body.”

“Ah, go ahead.” You say, standing to your feet as Chiara gets to work. “Actually, Chiara, can you tell me what you were doing at the time of the crime?”

“My alibi?” Chiara asks. “I have none. I was sorting out the clinic, I had been doing so all morning. But I came back to my room when I heard the announcement.”

“I saw her approach from the main door’s corridor.” Kai offers.

PROMPT: TABLETS

[You got the evidence: Chiara’s account]

“I won’t have a full report for a while, but it looks as if the file the ursine left us is correct.” Chiara offers. “One singular stab up beneath the ribs. If you don’t mind, I would like space to work.”

You decide to leave Chiara to her work.

_Return to 201._


	184. Chapter 184

“Someone should stay in Chiara’s room. To keep an eye on Annette. Otherwise someone can tamper with her.”

The blood visibly drains from Yared’s face. “No one would be so disrespectful.”

“Someone killed her.” Kurt points out. “I think tampering with evidence is a little less severe than killing someone.”

“I’ll do it.” Pascal offers. “I can fight off anyone.”

“Then I’ll help.” Yared agrees.

“That’s better.” Kurt says, exasperatedly. “Now we can start.”

“No.” Siobhan grabs Kurt by his arm with a steely gaze. “There might be evidence elsewhere as well. We need to make sure no-one tries to hide anything from us. And the best way will be to team up. We work in pairs or threes and keep an eye on each other and report back any suspicious behaviour.”

Kurt pulls his arm away from her. “Are you saying you don’t trust me?” He snaps.

“Someone here is a murderer. Frankly, I don’t trust any of you. That’s why we have to team up.” Siobhan insists. “And I’m keeping my eye on you. So, let’s go.” Siobhan storms into Chiara’s room, ignoring Chiara’s indignant scoff and Kurt’s exasperated moans. Everyone else teams up more slowly and spreads out. Kai finally approaches you.

“Clearly you’re the biggest suspect here Mel. I’ve gotta keep my eye on you, since I’m the best fighter here.” She jokes, but there’s not her usual sparkle to the words.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” You agree.

_Turn to 178_


	185. Chapter 185

“We should work in small groups, that way we can keep an eye on each other in case anyone is acting suspiciously.” You suggest. “This would be a good time for the culprit to destroy any evidence they left behind.”

“That’s a good point.” Yared agrees. “Everyone, grab a partner and start searching. I’ll watch over Annette, make sure no-one messes with her.”

“Then I’ll stay with you.” Pascal offers. They dart into Chiara’s room. Kurt makes to go join Freja but Siobhan grabs his arm as he passes.

“You’re staying with me.” She demands.

“Wait, what? Why?”

“Because I don’t trust you, and I want to keep you in my sight.” She insists, dragging Kurt into Chiara’s room.

Everyone else teams up more slowly and spreads out. Kai finally approaches you.

“Clearly you’re the biggest suspect here Mel. I’ve gotta keep my eye on you, since I’m the best fighter here.” She jokes, but there’s not her usual sparkle to the words.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” You agree.

_Turn to 178_


	186. Chapter 186

“Maybe we should all search as a group.” You suggest. “That way we can keep an eye on each other.”

“Too many cooks.” Kurt shrugs. “If we move as a large group someone’s bound to accidentally destroy evidence.”

“And there might not be enough time.” Matias adds. “I don’t know about you, but I want to make sure everywhere is checked before we go to this ‘trial’ Monokuma was talking about.”

“But keeping an eye on each other isn’t a bad idea. We just need to do it in smaller groups.” Siobhan grabs Kurt by his arm with a steely gaze. “We work in pairs or threes and keep an eye on each other and report back any suspicious behaviour.”

Kurt pulls his arm away from her. “Are you saying you don’t trust me?” He snaps.

“Someone here is a murderer. Frankly, I don’t trust any of you. That’s why we have to team up.” Siobhan insists. “And I’m keeping my eye on you. So, let’s go.” Siobhan storms into Chiara’s room, ignoring Chiara’s indignant scoff and Kurt’s exasperated moans.

“I’ll guard Annette, make sure no-one messes with her.” Yared offers, following Siobhan into Chiara’s room.

“Me too.” Pascal agrees, following suit.

Everyone else teams up more slowly and spreads out. Kai finally approaches you.

“Clearly you’re the biggest suspect here Mel. I’ve gotta keep my eye on you, since I’m the best fighter here.” She jokes, but there’s not her usual sparkle to the words.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” You agree.

_Turn to 178_


	187. Chapter 187

“Umm, Mel? We should probably go, I don’t think Monokuma is messing about this time either.” Kai warns, but you’ve stuck your heels into the floorboards and you aren’t leaving now.

“You can go if you want, but I’m staying. He can’t kill me for not solving the murder if I just don’t go.” You insist stubbornly. Kai sighs and leaves you to it.

You turn around and head back to your room. You take out your keys to unlock the door, fiddling with them for a while. A click behind you is followed by a heavy whoosh, and before you know it there’s a heavy thud against your skull, and everything goes dark.

“Oh bugger.” Monokuma curses. “That didn’t quite do the job.”

Another heavy blow hits your head, and this time you don’t hear anything ever again.

END: Don’t say I didn’t warn you


	188. Chapter 188

Skye certainly seems animated in her discussion, while Sorin is listens with a look of annoyance. Spotting you watching them, Skye grabs your arm and pulls you over to Sorin.

“Come on, Mel! You’re with me on this, right?” She demands. You look to Sorin for clarification.

“Skye believe Chiara is the culprit.” Sorin answers.

“We found Annette in her room, she’s gotta be the killer!”

“It’s certainly damning.” You agree cautiously. “But it’s a little to early to say. There’s also blood in Matias’ room, and the knitting needle used as a murder weapon certainly suggests Siobhan’s a suspect too.”

“But someone else could’ve used the knitting needle! It’s not a unique thing, you know.” Skye insists.

“Where else could someone have gotten a knitting needle?” Sorin asks.

“Here, duh.” Skye turns around and rummages on one of the shelves, pulling out a wooden knitting needle. It’s a different size to the one that Annette was stabbed with, but there’s no doubt it looks similar. “We all have access to this room, so Siobhan’s no more suspicious than me. And Matias wouldn’t kill anyone, he’s too busy thinking of his guitars. So there.” Skye says with a tone of finality, sticking her tongue out at Sorin.

[You got the evidence: Supply Room Needles]

_Return to 180_


	189. Chapter 189

You step out into a large, circular room. It’d decorated like a typical courtroom, with wooden walls and floors, but there’s no area for the jury, witness or observers. Instead, a large throne-like chair sits at the far side of the room, and in front of it is a circle of pulpits, numbering 15 in total. A photograph of Annette stands in the middle, her face crossed out.

“Welcome, welcome! To the first class trial of this semester. I hope you’re all as excited as I am!” Monokuma declares.

“Excited?!” John asks incredulously.

“Too right we are! Let’s get this game on the road!” Kurt says, rushing up to one of the stands. “Oh, this one says Matias.”

“There’s space for everyone, so everyone find your stand.” Monokuma declares. No-one other than Kurt wants to, but there’s no way out except through the other end of this class trial. Everyone quietly examines each name badge, standing still once they find their place. All the badges are on wooden bars, but are slid into slots on the stands themselves. The names could easily change positions.

“Why’s there only 15? There are 16 of us.” Yared asks.

“The throne is mine.” Monokuma points out.

“Annette makes 16.” Yared insists.

“Well, someone had to have died for you to get down here, it only makes sense it would be fit for 15 people only.”

You take note of where everyone is once they take their places. You’re stood almost directly facing Monokuma’s throne, with Siobhan stood in front of it. Going clockwise from yourself, it goes Sorin, Freja, Kurt, Matias, Yared, John, Siobhan, Seulgi, Skye, Khesar, Pascal, Kai, Vea, Chiara, and back to you. You can see everyone clearly from your spot, and everyone is glancing between each other, scared to know what’s about to happen. In front of you built into the stand is a screen, currently without power. You don’t want to know what’ll happen when it turns on.

Annette, the Ultimate Painter, brutally killed and dragged across the corridor. She was an old school romantic with a brash attitude, but she loved her work more than anything. She didn’t deserve to die.

So who killed her? Who was the one who snapped, wanting to get out to check on their families more than they cared to protect the sanctity of life? Would you even be able to figure it out?

Someone in this room killed her; you could be looking at their face right now and be none the wiser. But you owe it to her to find the culprit, to find out who killed her, and bring them to justice.

Maybe you can solve this puzzle. Maybe you can’t.

But everyone’s life hangs in the balance.

_Turn to 242._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're back! Not a very long update to the story but now you have some time to see if you can figure out who the killer is, and how you think they did it. Remember, it's the first case so it's supposed to be easier than the upcoming ones. Oh yes, I already know what's happening in all the future cases. 
> 
> After this is the class trial, which is gonna take a while to write, what with all the wrong answers needed writing along with all the correct ones, and I'm going to try to make it somewhat like the game as well. I've only figured out how to do the non-stop debates, but I may experiment with other components later on. Hangman's gambit makes a cameo.
> 
> Anyway, if you managed to reach this chapter please let me know so I know I didn't make a mistake this time, just leave a comment at the end of this chapter so I can see you made it. Thanks for any feedback, and I hope you're enjoying the adventure so far!


	190. Chapter 190

“That’s not how these murder mystery games are meant to go!” Kurt yells out. “Don’t you realise one of us is the culprit? We need a plan to stop them from not playing fair.”

“You mean, to stop someone messing with the crime scene?” John asks.

“I will guard the body.” Pascal steps forward. “No-one will mess with the crime scene while I am watching.”

“And what if you’re the culprit?” Kurt asks. “What a perfect opportunity to be alone with the body to get rid of more evidence.”

“Then I’ll stand guard too.” Yared offers. “That way we can keep an eye on each other for trying to get rid of evidence.”

“That’s better.” Kurt says, exasperatedly. “Now we can start.”

“No.” Siobhan grabs Kurt by his arm with a steely gaze. “There might be evidence elsewhere as well. We need to make sure no-one tries to hide anything from us. And the best way will be to team up. We work in pairs or threes and keep an eye on each other and report back any suspicious behaviour.”

Kurt pulls his arm away from her. “Are you saying you don’t trust me?” He snaps.

“Someone here is a murderer. Frankly, I don’t trust any of you. That’s why we have to team up.” Siobhan insists. “And I’m keeping my eye on you. So, let’s go.” Siobhan storms into Chiara’s room, ignoring Chiara’s indignant scoff and Kurt’s exasperated moans. Everyone else teams up more slowly and spreads out. Kai finally approaches you.

“Clearly you’re the biggest suspect here Mel. I’ve gotta keep my eye on you, since I’m the best fighter here.” She jokes, but there’s not her usual sparkle to the words.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” You agree.

_Turn to 178_


	191. Chapter 191

“Kai, I hope you don’t mind, but can I ask you what you were doing at the time of the crime?” You ask. Kai shrugs.

“You first.”

“I was in the dining hall with Khesar, waiting for Siobhan to return. Seulgi, Vea and Skye were cooking in the kitchen. None of us left or entered the room about the time of Annette’s death.” You say. Kai nods.

[You got the evidence: Dining hall]

“Yeah. John, Sorin, Freja and I were in the cinema playing a virtual board game. None of us left between 12pm and when the body announcement was played.” Kai says.

[You got the evidence: Kai’s Account]

“What do you reckon? Think we can solve it?” Kai asks, almost fearfully.

“We can only try.” You shrug half-heartedly. “Wish we had an Ultimate Detective or something though.”

“We’ve got the next best thing, surely? What’s a murder mystery but a high stake puzzle?” Kai asks with a laugh. It doesn’t really reassure you. “Anyway, it’s not like we’re all waking in blind with no knowledge on how these work. I’ve made detective games, you know. And Sorin’s really into this sort of thing, isn’t he? And I think I read somewhere that knitter’s really like watching True Crime documentaries as they knit…”

_Return to 178._


	192. Chapter 192

The mess on the floor is so brightly coloured its hard to miss. You step closer for a better look. It’s not just paint, there seems to be various chemicals mixed in with it too. Bleach from the smell of it. Kai seems just as confused by the mess as you are.

“What happened here then?” She asks.

“Maybe Annette was working on something in here?” You suggest. It doesn’t really look like it though.

“I always took Annette as more of an impressionist kind of girl, personally.” Kai jokes. “This is a little bit abstract.”

[You got the evidence: supply room mess]

_Return to 180_


	193. Chapter 193

“Siobhan? Can we have a word?” You ask. Siobhan turns to you, and waves you over. She points to the keys in the key bowl.

“The keys were in this bowl when we arrived, and the door was unlocked.” She says without greeting.

“So the door was probably unlocked at the time of the murder?” You ask. Siobhan shakes her head.

“Touch them.” She suggests. You reach into the bowl and touch the keys. They’re damp. “Someone’s washed these keys recently. What does that say to you?”

“They had some sort of evidence on them that the culprit didn’t want us to find?” You offer. Siobhan nods.

“I’ve already checked the bathroom, there’s no trace of any dirt, blood or evidence washed away. If we had a proper forensics kit, we could test for residual blood, but we’re a little bit lacking at the minute.”

[You got the evidence: Wet Keys]

“Siobhan, do you mind me asking, what took you so long? I thought you were just nipping out to get some yarn. We were worried.”

Siobhan looks up at you, and you can see apprehension in her eyes.

“I went to the supply room, and ran into Annette.” She starts. You open your mouth to speak but she silences you with a glare. “I know. Let me finish. She was in the middle of throwing paint and chemicals over the yarn in there, but she ran off as soon as I entered. So I took the yarn back to my room to wash it off before it got stained. When I finished I meant to head straight back to the dining hall, and that’s when I ran into you and Khesar.”

“Why was Annette ruining the yarn?” You ask. Siobhan shrugs.

“Probably just trying to rile me up. Gotta admit, she did. I might have yelled at her a bit. But I didn’t do this.” Siobhan insists. “I know I’m the top of everyone’s suspect list, so I’m going to clear my name.”

“You don’t have an alibi.” You remind her.

“I’ll figure something out.” Siobhan insists, before turning back to her investigation.

[You got the evidence: Siobhan’s account]

_Return to 201._


	194. Chapter 194

“We should check the Sports hall, see if we can find Matias’ guitar as he said.” You suggest to Kai. “It’s not really an alibi, but it’ll give some weight to his statement at least.”

“Alright.” Kai agrees. “You know, we have to suspect him anyway, right? I don’t think he could’ve done it, not Matias, but you never know…”

“I didn’t think anyone would have done it.” You agree softly. “But clearly someone did.”

“I want it to be a nightmare.” Kai admits. “Any second now I’ll wake up, and this is all just a bad dream. But it hasn’t happened yet.”

You reach the sports hall and look around the large, empty room. Propped up against the far wall in the corner, as promised, was Matias’ guitar.

“Why the far wall?” Kai wonders aloud as you both head over to it. “Why would he walk all the way over here to put it down.”

“He was probably playing in the middle of the room, any of the walls would be close enough to put it down near.” You shrug. It doesn’t really seem important.

“But surely he’d put it down on his way out of the hall. He was planning on returning, so he’d want it to be close enough to grab and start right away again, surely?” Kai continues. You reach the guitar. It’s a plain acoustic guitar, nothing particularly special to it. Kai huffs.

“We walked all this way and its just a guitar. Honestly.” She moans. “Do you reckon Matias will complain if I have a strum to make it worth my while?” She asks. You’re about to open your mouth to protest when she picks it up, making to swing the strap around her shoulder, when she pauses, looking confused. She rotates the guitar a bit again. “There’s something in this.”

She lays it on the floor and peers into the hole by the thumb rest. She reaches in, the space incredibly tight, and pulls out a bundle of plastic. She holds it up, her eyes widening as she spots what you’ve seen too. The inside of it is bloody.

You take it from her and open up the bundle. It almost looks like clothes, an apron that would reach the floor, some oversized plastic boots that reach half way up your shin, a pair of gloves that’d reach your shoulder. And they’re all covered in vasts amount of blood.

“Oh god, what is this?” Kai asks horrified. You don’t have an answer.

[You got the evidence: Plastic Clothes]

“There’s something else in here.” Kai says cautiously. She reaches in again, and with a lot more effort pulls out a plastic shoe again, this time filled with less blood. Inside is a bloody knife. “What’s this doing here?”

[You got the evidence: Bloody knife]

_Return to 178._


	195. Chapter 195

Bile rises in your throat as you turn away, a thousand thoughts and absolutely no thoughts run through your head at the same time. Annette is dead. You hear Matias and Khesar rush over.

“What is it?” Matias asks, finally getting past you. His face falls at the sight. “Oh no. No no no no no…”

The beeping of the tannoy grabs your attention, and moments later Monokuma’s voice echoes around the school.

“A body has been discovered! Can everyone make their way quickly to the living quarters? This game just got started!”

Khesar stumbles backwards to the far wall, while Siobhan just continues to stare at Annette’s body. Doors open in the large hallway and everyone rushes towards you.

“He’s joking, right?” Kai asks, making to stand closer to you and re-considering it as soon as she sees your face. “He’s not joking?”

“No, this can’t be!” Yared yells, shoving you and Matias out of the doorway. “No!”

Yared makes to run towards Annette but Siobhan grabs him. “Don’t do anything to mess up the scene.” She says quietly. Yared halts instantly. “If Annette is dead, we have to find the killer, or we’ll all be next.”

“No, no-one could have killed her.” Vea stutters. “We were all getting along so well, surely?”

“Someone wanted to know what was going on outside more.” Sorin answered. Everyone stands in silence for a moment.

“Well finally!” Comes Monokuma’s annoying voice. You bite your lip as he leaps out of one of the walls to a chorus of shrieks. “Man, you’re all so boring, getting along this well! I started to think you would never kill someone else!”

“This is all your fault!” Yared yells, storming up to Monokuma. “It’s all on you! Locking us up here, showing us that video. You killed her!”

“Me? No, no. Unless someone breaks the rules of this school, I can’t kill anyone. This is the doing of one of you.” Monokuma giggles.

“What happens now?” Kurt asks.

“Now? Well, that’s up to you, I suppose. You have a couple of hours to investigate the crime if you wish, then we’ll hold a class trial. I’ll let you know when we’re about to start. Everyone must attend!” Monokuma announces.

“A murder mystery then?” Kurt asks, with his usual excitement.

“Of course! And, I have a present for you all.” Monokuma pulls out another tablet like the monopods and holds it up. “The Monokuma file! It has all the information you need about the body, except anything that could incriminate the killer. We have to keep it fair!”

“None of this is fair!” John screams. “Let us go!”

“Not going to happen.” Monokuma replied darkly, before fleeing with a last giggle, leaving Yared holding the file, still shaking.

“Damn it. Damn it all.” He curses.

_Turn to 179._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Deadly Life portion of Act 1


	196. Chapter 196

The blood stain in the middle of the room is very large, with the trail of blood that runs out of Matias’ room and into Chiara’s stemming from it. Freja continues to stare at it curiously.

“Why do you think it’s so big?” She asks.

“Maybe the body was left lying here a while.” You suggest.

“Or, maybe it’s here on purpose. Maybe the killer drained Annette of her blood and used it to paint the rooms as a tribute to the dead painter!” Freja offers. You can’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes at her.

[You got the evidence: Blood Stain In Matias’ Room].

_Return to 198._


	197. Chapter 197

Matias doesn’t seem to be in much of a mood to talk right now, but you need to ask him some questions anyway. You approach him with a smile. He doesn’t return it.

“This is gonna look really bad on me, isn’t it?” He asks sullenly. “I didn’t do it, but I don’t know how to prove it. But if I don’t, then everyone is going to be…”

“We’ll prove it, Matias. Don’t you worry.” Kai tries to reassure him, but it doesn’t really work.

“I already know your alibi, Khesar. Matias, what were you doing at the time of the murder?” You ask. Matias groans.

“I was alone. I needed some space to myself, so I took one of my guitars to the sports hall. But I got thirsty, so I came back for a drink, and ran into you guys.” Matias explains. “And no, I don’t have anyone who can back that up.”

“Where’s your guitar? You said you took it to the sports hall, but you didn’t have it when you ran into us.” You ask.

“I left it there. It’s not heavy, but its pretty bulky. I was going to go straight back after getting a drink, so I just left it there.”

[You got the evidence: Matias’ account]

You might want to check out if the guitar is really there. At prompt “SPORTS HALL” turn to 194

_Return to 198_


	198. Chapter 198

You follow the trail of blood into Matias’ room. The door’s unlocked, and when you enter it you see Khesar chatting with Matias as he sits glumly on his bed, while Freja is stood, perched and staring wide eyed at the pool of blood in the middle of the room. John is watching her with a look of great regret at the choices he’d made that led him to this point.

What do you want to investigate?

**Check the blood stain (go to 196)**

**Talk to Matias (go to 197)**

**Check the room. (go to 199)**

**Return to the hallway (go to 178.)**


	199. Chapter 199

The room is in quite a bit of disarray. Other than the blood stain, lots of Matias’ guitars are laid haphazardly near the door and by the blood stain.

“I’m guessing they weren’t like this beforehand?” You ask Matias. He shakes his head.

“I always have them neat, tidy and organised. They’re delicate! All this mess could’ve damaged them.” He moans. Khesar gives you an awkward smile.

“He doesn’t mean to be insensitive, it’s just the shock, you know.”

“Could someone else have gotten into your room, Matias? Otherwise, you’re gonna look pretty suspicious.” Kai points out.

“I always leave my door unlocked in case someone wants to borrow a guitar.” Matias offers. You look at the mess and his reaction to it. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t mind if people are gentle with them, but this isn’t gentle! Damnit.” He curses, his face falling to his hands.

“That’s pretty dangerous isn’t it? Considering what’s going on…” John asks.

“Not if I’m not in my room.” Matias points out. “I take my keys with me so no-one can lock me out.”

[You got evidence: Matias’ door]

_Return to 198_


	200. Chapter 200

“Wait, we need to think this through more.” You say. Everyone stops.

“What do you have in mind?” Yared asks.

**We should have someone watch the body (go to 184)**

**We should search in groups (go to 185)**

**We should all search together (go to 186)**


	201. Chapter 201

You can’t really put it off. You’re going to have to investigate the crime scene at some point or another. Taking a deep breath, you enter Chiara’s bedroom.

Yared and Pascal stand out of the way, keeping an eye on everyone else in the room and Annette’s body. Siobhan appears out of the bathroom and turns to the bowl of keys on a side table. Kurt is looking more closely at Annette’s body.

What would you like to investigate?

**Investigate Annette’s body (go to 183)**

**Ask for alibis (go to 181)**

**Talk to Siobhan (go to 193)**

**Talk to Kurt (go to 174)**

**Return to the hallway (go to 178)**


	202. Chapter 202

“You’re talking about the wooden knitting needle, right?” You ask.

“What else? It was right there in the wound, if it’s not the murder weapon, what is it?” Freja asks innocently.

“A distraction. It can’t be the real murder weapon.” Kurt shoots her down.

“But, Freja’s right, why would it be there if it wasn’t the weapon?” Seulgi asks.

“Why would the culprit leave the weapon at the scene anyway?” Kurt sighs exasperatedly. “There’s a reason it can’t be the murder weapon, why don’t you figure it out?”

Why can’t it be the murder weapon?

**It’s too flimsy and would break (go to 210.)**

**It’s the wrong shape (go to 316.)**

**It would leave splinters in the wound (go to 317.)**


	203. Chapter 203

“It wouldn’t make sense with the motive. I think Siobhan is too strong to do something like this over those videos.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but that’s not quite what I had in mind.” Siobhan smirks.

_Return to 240._


	204. Chapter 204

“Annette used the paint to mess up the supply room, she couldn’t have flaked the paint off before then.”

“I’m pretty sure it could’ve been.” Vea argues. “The paints in the supply room have nothing to do with a dry paint of Siobhan’s door.”

_Return to 206._


	205. Chapter 205

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Vea Kalicharan, Ultimate Cricketer!” You declare.

“Me?! What did I do?!” Vea shrieks incredulously.

“No-one would suspect one of Annette’s closest friends, would they?”

“Well clearly someone would! You’re barking up the wrong tree, it wasn’t me!”

You’ve declared Vea to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	206. Chapter 206

“Maybe she had tried to do so, but couldn’t get to Siobhan.” You suggest.

“What do you mean?” Vea asks.

“Well, Siobhan went straight to her room after the supply room, right? Did you lock your door after you?” You ask her.

“Yes, I can’t prove it, of course, but I locked it.”

“So Annette couldn’t settle the score with Siobhan. That probably wound her up a bit, don’t you think?” You ask.

“What about it?” Kurt asks.

“Siobhan’s door had been damaged.” You point out. “The paint from the door had flaked off, and considering no-one else’s door had flaked paint, it probably means someone had hit the door or purposefully tried to remove it.”

“Wait, maybe Annette tried to strip the paint in revenge?” Vea suggests.

“How do we know it wasn’t there before today?” Kurt asks.

**Because of the way the flakes are tracked through the corridor (go to 236)**

**Because the paint was used to mess up the supply room (go to 204)**

**Because Annette hadn’t had her argument with Siobhan yet (go to 228)**


	207. Chapter 207

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Seulgi Choe, Ultimate Physicist!” You declare.

“What! Me? Why would I, Annette was my friend!” Seulgi cries.

“Exactly! We’d never suspect you, that’s why you would kill her, and spend the entire class trial crying about how she was killed. To throw us off your trail. It WAS you!”

“No, it wasn’t! How could you say something like that!”

You’ve declared Seulgi to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	208. Chapter 208

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Kurt Fischer, Ultimate Game Master!” You declare. He looks disappointed.

“Oh Mel, really? You got the wrong solution to this puzzle. You suck at this game.” He whines.

“I’m not going to let you manipulate me like that! I know you did it, Kurt!”

“Then I guess you just have to be wrong then.”

You’ve declared Kurt to be the killer. At prompt ‘GOUACHE’ turn to 248.

_Go to 305._


	209. Chapter 209

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Sorin Lupu, Ultimate Goth!” You declare.

“While I will admit the morbid décor of the hallways was to my tastes, it wasn’t from my doing.” Sorin replies calmly.

“I don’t believe you, I know you killed Annette!”

“Then you’re a fool. I did not kill the girl, I merely admired the work done.”

You’ve declared Sorin to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	210. Chapter 210

“Well, it’s made of wood, isn’t it? If you put too much pressure onto that, it’d break really easily.” You suggest.

“It would take an awful lot of strength to get an implement that blunt into someone’s thorax via the abdomen.” Chiara agrees.

“Well, I can’t say you’re not wrong, but what does the resident knitter think?” Kurt asks, turning to Siobhan. She turns back with a glare.

“Depends on the size of the needle. You could probably do it without breaking it with a thick enough needle. Never really tried.”

“There we have it. The material is pointless.” Kurt says with a triumphant smile.

_Go back_


	211. Chapter 211

“She could’ve shouted for help, or made some other noise.”

“But that would only work in the corridors, the bedrooms are soundproof.” Matias points out.

“They are?” Skye asks.

“Haven’t you noticed? Mel would’ve complained about my playing by now if they weren’t.” Matias points out with a grin.

“The culprit would have to take Annette through a corridor to get to Matias’ room no matter where she was grabbed from.” You continue. “So, if she was grabbed, she could’ve shouted for help.”

“That’s supposing any of us would have heard her if she did shout.” Yared says mournfully. “Damnit, why couldn’t I save her?”

“So for whatever reason, she went into Matias’ room willingly? And whoever took her in there is probably the culprit, and also knew the door would be unlocked?” Kurt summarises. “It’s really not looking good for you, Matias.”

“What? Why me?” He asks in shock.

“Well, why would Annette go into someone’s room with someone who didn’t sleep there?” Kurt asks.

NON-STOP DEBATE

Matias: There’s plenty of reasons someone would go in someone else’s room uninvited!

Kurt: Such as?

Matias: Well, maybe Annette _thought someone was in danger in my room(60Z)_ , she could’ve gone in to help someone.

Siobhan: This is Annette we’re talking about.

Kurt: I think it’s more likely she was invited in by the owner of the room, don’t you lot?

Matias: No! No she wasn’t!

Siobhan: I reckon she was actually there to cause trouble

Seulgi: Cause trouble? Why?

Siobhan: _She’d already made a mess earlier (93T)_ , why stop there?

Khesar: **Maybe someone forged a note from Matias(84i)** , asking her to come to his room? Surely she’d go then?

John: But to enter without him being there, would she really do that…?

TRUTH BULLETS

**Siobhan’s account (3)**

**Wet keys (0)**

**Blood stain in Matias’ room (2)**


	212. Chapter 212

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Skye Ward, Ultimate Cowgirl!” You declare.

“Say what? You lost your mind? Why would I have killed Annette?” She asks incredulously.

“You’re so insistent that Chiara was the killer, is it to distract from your deeds?”

“Naw, it’s cos she’s the damn killer! Come on, I’m right about this!”

You’ve declared Skye to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	213. Chapter 213

“We found flakes of paint at Siobhan’s door, it was also tracked through the carpet. So something to do with paint and Siobhan took place.”

“I don’t think that has much of a relevance to our case right now.” Kurt groans.

_Return to 274._


	214. Chapter 214

“To be fair, there’s no reason you couldn’t have not been there. No-one spotted you in the clinic either.”

[LUNCH]

“And what do you suppose I was doing all morning?” Chiara asks hautily. “I do not waste my time, it is very valuable, you know.”

“Probably planning out the murder.” Siobhan suggests.

“Oh for the love of- I did not kill Annette! How many times must you go round in these endless circles?”

“At least another 5 times.” Kurt snarks.

“But you have no proof of your inane conspiracy theory that I put my keys there after Annette was murdered!”

“Maybe not, but somethings not quite adding up…” Siobhan muses.

_Go to 299._


	215. Chapter 215

“Matias, just give us a statement of what you did today. In full. Leave out nothing.” Yared demands. Matias looks shocked at the tone, but nods and starts anyway.

“I woke up early and wanted to get some practice in. So I had breakfast before the morning announcement, then went straight to the gym with my acoustic guitar. I practiced for a few hours, then around one o’clock I propped my guitar up by the entrance to the sports hall and went to go get a drink from the supply room. That’s when I ran into Khesar, Mel and Siobhan and we found Annette. I don’t know why my guitar was moved, and I certainly didn’t put those clothes or knife in there! That’s ruin my guitar for crying out loud!”

“I think we can move on now.” Siobhan suggests.

That’s Matias’ statement on the matter, you’re not going to be able to get anything else out of him. You have earned the ‘Voting Time Clue’ : ‘U’. Remember that letter, it’s vital in order to win the trial.

_Return to 234_


	216. Chapter 216

“Wait, are we all assuming the needle we found in Annette belonged to Siobhan? That’s what we’ve been assuming this whole time?” You ask.

“Well, yeah, she is the Ultimate Knitter.” Kurt points out in a ‘no duh’ kind of tone.

“There was a massive supply of knitting needles in the supply room. Anyone could have had access to them.” You point out.

“But did anyone even know about them?” Kai asks. “I only found out about them during the investigation.”

[PAIRS]

“We can’t prove anyone else knew about them.” Kurt concludes.

“But we also can’t say that no-one else knew about them.” Sorin replies.

“So we’ve gotten nowhere.” Khesar groans.

“Not exactly.” Siobhan counters. “I only use metal knitting needles, the ones in the supply room and the one we found in Annette are all wooden, so it wasn’t even one of my needles that was used in this case.”

“Can you prove you only use metal needles?” Seulgi asks. Siobhan reaches into her trouser pocket and pulls out a ball of yarn, putting it down on the stand in front of her and pulling out a pair of short, metal needles. “How did you fit those in there?”

“Men’s trousers, the secret to life.” Siobhan replies. “I wouldn’t use wood, the friction makes knitting large projects a hassle, but they’re good for beginners.”

“Oh, because the friction keeps the yarn on the needles?” Seulgi asks, looking a little brighter.

“Um, we’re in the middle of a class trial here!” Kurt reminds them.

“So they weren’t your needles?” You clarify.

“Exactly.”

“But who else would’ve known they were there?” Khesar asks.

Who else would’ve known?

**No -one (go to 281)**

**Anyone who searched the supply room (go to 220)**

**We all would’ve known. (go to 269)**


	217. Chapter 217

“We know Annette was killed in Matias’ room, right? That’s what’s not sitting right with me.” You say.

“Oh right! We already agreed that Annette entered my room willingly, she wouldn’t have gone in if it was Siobhan who was in there.” Matias agrees.

“Exactly. Why would Annette go into a soundproofed room with someone she thought would kill her, especially if that person had already threatened to do so minutes before?” You ask.

“That’s… a fair point.” Kai agrees.

“But Annette wasn’t scared of Siobhan, she wouldn’t have flinched away from her, she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.” Seulgi insists.

“You say it like I wanted to not get along with Annette.” Siobhan says.

“Well, didn’t you?” Seulgi asks.

“I honestly don’t care.”

“I’m not quite happy with your conclusion Mel, do you mind if we debate it some more?” Seulgi asks.

“Oh, um, sure. Go ahead.”

NON STOP DEBATE

Seulgi: It’s not that your deductions are wrong, it’s just, **Annette wouldn’t hide away from Siobhan (60F)** , she would want to one up her.

John: What do you mean?

Vea: Annette saw them more as rivals than enemies, if she hid from Siobhan after Siobhan threatened her, she would be ‘losing’ in her mind.

Kai: So you’re saying she would have gone into Matias’ room with her?

Seulgi: No, I’m not sure she would be THAT daft, but I don’t think she hid after the argument either…

Vea: No, _she would’ve tried to settle the score with Siobhan(93M)_.

Sorin: But how?

Vea: I don’t know, I don’t know…

TRUTH BULLETS

**Flaked paint (0)**

**Bloody knife (2)**

**Plastic clothes (3)**


	218. Chapter 218

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Yared, Ultimate Hero!” You declare.

“Have you got gunk between your ears where your brain should be? What makes you think I would kill Annette?” Yared asks with a snarl.

“’The Ultimate Hero’? What a grandiose title with nothing to show for it. We’d never suspect the ‘hero’ to actually be the villain, and that’s why you did it. Because we’d never suspect you, you’d get away with it, while complaining how you couldn’t be the hero this time.”

“You’re out of your mind, Mel. I won’t let you kill everyone by failing this class trial, I won’t allow it.”

You’ve declared Yared to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	219. Chapter 219

“She could’ve dropped them into the blood trail at any point. That would get them sufficiently dirty enough to need to be cleaned.”

“If we saw blood on her keys the jig would be up immediately.” Siobhan agrees. “But if she spent too long in her room, someone would spot the blood, and the case would be solved before it even started. She couldn’t risk drying them as well as washing them.”

“This is all circumstantial! You have nothing!” Chiara shouts, slamming her stand. “This all rests on whether or not you think I left my keys in my room this morning, and that proved I’m the killer? Ha! Your ‘evidence’ against my proof is pointless!”

“Alright, calm down.” Yared demands. “Just give us your statement on what happened today, Chiara, and we’ll move on. Alright Siobhan?”

“Yeah, alright.” Siobhan shrugs, still smirking.

“Hmph. I spilt something on my keys early this morning, so I washed them off and left them in my key bowl. I spent the entire morning in the clinic, and I only left when the announcement was made. Happy?”

You completed the ‘Chiara’s proof’ trail. You have earned the ‘Voting Time Clue’ : ‘L’. Remember that letter, it’s vital in order to win the trial.

_Return to 252._


	220. Chapter 220

“Well, anyone that searched the room well would have found them, surely? They weren’t exactly hidden.”

“But do we have any proof that anyone searched it at all?” Vea asks.

“Of course we do, it was:

**Kurt from Team Fun (go to 238)**

**Myself and Kurt from Team Fun (go to 232)**

**Team Dark Arts (go to 289)**


	221. Chapter 221

“Where the guitar was put in the Sports hall was a little bit weird.” You say. “It was in the far corner from the entrance.”

“What? No, I put it next to the entrance, I wanted to play some more after I’d got a drink.” Matias argues.

“We definitely found it in the far corner.” Kai agrees with you.

“But that’s not where I put it.” Matias insists.

“So someone moved it? Why?” John asks.

“To make it less likely that we’d find what was hidden in the guitar, probably.” Seulgi offers.

“But I didn’t know it had been moved, so it wasn’t me! Right?” Matias asks.

“No, you could be lying.” Kurt says plainly.

“I’m not! I swear I’m not!”

“Alright, calm down, all of you.” Siobhan snaps. “We’re overlooking the obvious reason someone would put something into Matias’ guitar.”

“Which is?” Chiara asks.

What is it?

**To hide the evidence (go to 320)**

**To make Matias look guilty (go to 272)**

**To make Matias look innocent (go to 244)**


	222. Chapter 222

“I know for a fact you weren’t in the clinic all morning, because I went there myself before lunch!” You recall.

“Wait, what?” Siobhan asks, clearly taken aback.

“I had a headache, so I went to go get some paracetamol. There wasn’t anyone there when I entered at all.”

“I told you earlier, I stepped out to grab some lunch.” Chiara stutters slightly, before regaining her composure. “I was gone maybe 5 minutes, we must have been like ships in the night.”

“But where did you go get lunch?” Yared asks. “Can anyone confirm it?”

“She didn’t come into the kitchen, Vea, Skye and myself had been cooking all morning.” Seulgi states.

“And she wasn’t in the supply room either, I was in there myself until maybe a minute before Mel entered the dining room, looking for sports equipment.” Khesar adds.

“Then where did you get food, Chiara?” Siobhan asks.

Chiara is shocked silent for a moment, but calmly shakes her head. “I had stowed food away in my room, so I did not have to converse with others if I didn’t want to. I went to claim that.”

“Oh, I do that alllllll the time too. I’m practically a gerbil!” Freja says excitedly.

“I think you’re think of a hamster, actually.” Skye corrects her.

“But you weren’t in the clinic all day, you clearly left at least once. You could’ve been out of the clinic at the time of the murder, so your ‘alibi’, or whatever you could call it, isn’t holding up.” You say. Chiara is left speechless, and it’s clear everyone else is starting to doubt her even more now.

“If you don’t mind Mel, I think we should turn our attention back to the keys for now.” Siobhan suggests.

_Go to 299._


	223. Chapter 223

“Wait, no, there was someone who knew about the wooden knitting needles beforehand! 6 someones, in fact!” You say with sudden realisation. “I can prove it!”

“You can? Who?” Yared demands.

“Everyone that took part in the knitting event Siobhan ran on our second night here. Everyone except her was using wooden knitting needles that she took from the supply room.”

“Wait, who was there then?” Khesar asks excitedly.

“Me, Seulgi, Sorin, Matias and Chiara. And Siobhan, of course.” You say.

“But we can do one better, can’t we Mel?” Kai says with a triumphant grin. “We know exactly where that needle came from.”

“Yes, when we realised that Chiara had a knitting needle herself, we searched the room for hers. And she was missing one.” You say triumphantly. Most people are standing slack jawed.

“How do you know it was from the same pair?” Matias asks.

“Needles have a set width, usually written on the ends of the needles or along the body. These were written on the ends, and are, for some reason, in American sizes.” Siobhan recounts. “There was only one or two sets of needles for each size in the supply room, so everyone at the meeting got different sizes. Chiara had the only pair of size 8, or 4mm, wooden knitting needles in this entire building.”

“Don’t you have a pair?” Kurt asks.

“No, I use metal, and my needles are metric, they would say 4mm, not size 8.” Siobhan says with a smirk.

“So that means the knitting needles can’t be used as evidence towards Siobhan, because they were in the room the entire time. Anyone had access to them. We have to disregard this as evidence pointing to Siobhan’s guilt.” You say.

“Fair enough.” Yared agrees. “They don’t point to Siobhan. Let’s move on.”

_Go to 300._


	224. Chapter 224

“She could’ve just pretended to be dead, then the culprit would’ve left her alone.”

“The killer wasn’t a bear.” Kurt groans, facepalming at you.

“Or maybe it was! Maybe one of us are secretly a bear!” Freja suggests with great enthusiasm. If you ever needed more proof your answer was unlikely, there it is.

_Return to 287._


	225. Chapter 225

“We need to discuss your, ah, relationship with Annette. That’s one of the reasons we’re all suspecting you, right?”

“Because we couldn’t stand each other.” Siobhan agrees. “But if I was going to kill someone, it would be someone I’d barely talked to. Anyone else and I’d be a prime suspect, right?”

“Well, that is what’s going on right now…” John agrees.

“So, what are we going to discuss? I can’t prove we were actually friends, because we weren’t.” Siobhan shrugs.

What are you going to discuss instead?

**Annette’s favourite hobby (go to 235.)**

**Annette’s feelings towards Siobhan (go to 278)**

**Annette not risking herself with Siobhan. (go to 240)**


	226. Chapter 226

“No, I don’t think Annette was killed in Chiara’s room. And the blood stain proves it!” You declare. All eyes turn to you, some with surprise, some with mirth. It doesn’t wipe the wind from your sails.

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Skye demands.

“There’s a blood stain in Matias’ room. It’s pretty big, too. If Annette was killed in that room, and left for a little amount of time, the blood stain would’ve formed.”

“Well, maybe Chiara collected her blood and threw it in Matias’ room to make him appear guilty!” Skye suggests.

“Surely she would’ve moved the body instead…?” Seulgi suggests.

“No, she was definitely moved after her death, and there’s proof.”

**Siobhan’s account (go to 270)**

**Blood trail (go to 255)**

**Supply room mess (go to 298)**


	227. Chapter 227

“Well, looks like we’ve come to the end of this trial!” Monokuma cheers. “It… wasn’t the most exciting, actually. Are you guys feeling alright? Well, no time for that now. Will you make the right decision or a terribly wrong one? Is everyone ready? It’s voting time!”

The inbuilt screen in the stand in front of you lights up, and the names of all 16 students flashes up. You tap the name of the person you just declared guilty and watch everyone else do the same, some tapping straight away, others taking their time. But once every has tapped, Monokuma starts laughing loudly.

“Well well well! The votes are in! It looks like you were all divided, huh? I guess your little accusation didn’t mean much, huh Mel?” Monokuma jeers. “And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! You lose!”

“Wait, what?” Yared asks, jolting back.

“You lose! The majority voted wrong! You failed!” Monokuma howls with laughter. “Wowee, and on the first case too! I bet the blackened is feeling really happy right now. But don’t tell them who you are! We don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you?”

You desperately search round the room for who’s looking happy at the news, but most people look terrified or like they’re about to vomit.

“We… we voted wrong? Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks, clutching her head.

“Those are the rules! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up!” Monokuma taunts.

“We didn’t sign up for this. We did NOT sign up for THIS!” John cries out, tears streaming down his face. Sorin has his head held high, a solem resignation in his eyes at his incoming doom. Freja fiddles with the stand in front of her, but even she can’t lie about the tears forming in her eyes. Matias has his head turned away from the rest of you, his fist clenched in rage. Yared looks conflicted between fighting Monokuma and leaping in front of the rest of you to protect you. John has sat on the floor, sobbing unapologetically. Siobhan has her arms crossed, her eyes closed, her smirk is gone and replaced with a grimace. Seulgi is wailing, Vea having left their own stand to comfort her, not hiding their own tears. Skye has stumbled back from her stand, looking for a way out of the room, but the doors are closed and the walls look solid. Khesar looks green, his eyes ceiling bound to hide his tears. Pascal rushes to stand next to Yared, poised to fight if Monokuma tries anything. Chiara has her hand covering her face, trying to steady her breathing to little avail. Kai walks over to you, places her hand on your arm, not hiding her tears.

Kurt meanwhile just pouts. “Well, we lost. Pooey. Isn’t there something else now?” He asks.

“Of course! How could I forget! The blackened will go free, but for everyone else I have a very special execution planned for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Vea and Mel, it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

The lights in the courtroom go black.

Go to 282.


	228. Chapter 228

“Annette hadn’t argued with Siobhan before today, not like that anyway. Why would she strip the paint off the door?”

“We don’t know for certain it was Annette at all, we’re trying to figure out for certain it was done at lunch time, not who did it and why.” Kurt refutes.

_Return to 206._


	229. Chapter 229

You don’t really want to be alone, and Kai could probably use the company too. Leaving your room and locking the door behind you, you knock on Kai’s door. After a brief hesitation it slowly opens, Kai’s eyes peering out.

“Mel? What is it?” She asks cautiously.

“I just wanted to check you were okay, if that’s alright?” You ask. Kai opens the door a little bit more, still looking nervous. You both jump at the sound of another door opening, but it’s only Yared leaving his room. He looks at you too, nods slightly, and walks towards the dining hall. He says nothing, but you can understand the sentiment. _I know who you’re hanging out with. Don’t try anything. I will stop any attempts to kill someone._ It seems to settle Kai at least, as she leaves her room entirely to stand next to you in the corridor.

“It’s awful, isn’t it?” She says mournfully. “I thought we were getting along so well, but now…”

“We have to keep trying, Kai. We can’t give up just because of… this.” You say non-committantly. You don’t want to admit what ‘this’ is out loud. “We can get out of here, put a stop to it all. We just have to keep trying. We have to.”

“You’re right, of course. But how can we convince everyone else? It feels like we’re all so… fractured, right now.”

“We’ll find a way, I promise.” You say, trying to put as much feeling into it as possible, even if it feels like a false promise. But it gets a smile from Kai anyway. A thought suddenly strikes her though. “What’s on your mind?”

“Did you ever look up details about this school before you came here?” Kai asks. You shake your head, you can’t really say that you did. “Just that, there was meant to be 2 classes starting this year. Only one is here. I wonder what happened to the other one?”

“Huh, I didn’t know that. I wonder why that is?” You ponder.

“Well, if anyone can work it out, it’s you, Ultimate Puzzle Solver!” Kai teases with a laugh, and you can’t help but laugh along despite everything.

END OF ACT 1


	230. Chapter 230

You should probably go see Matias, after everything that’s happened to him today, and Chiara’s scathing remarks of him, he could probably do with the company. You leave your room and visit next door, knocking for him, and can’t help but let your eyes wander over to Chiara’s room just the other side of yours. The door swings inwards at Matias is stood there, looking slightly surprised.

“Is everything okay Mel?” He asks, holding the door open for you. You walk in.

“I just wanted to check you were okay, given everything that’s happened.” You say. The room looks clean again, no lasting stains or hints that Annette had been killed here just a few short hours before. You suppose that Annette’s body has also been removed from Chiara’s room then.

“I’m alright, I guess. Just can’t stop think about what Chiara said. You know, about me being too trusting. That was the cause of all my problems today, wasn’t it?” He asks, mindlessly shifting one of his guitars to be more upright.

“She’s wrong, you know.” You say suddenly. Matias looks at you, raises an eyebrow. “It’s not bad to be trusting, just maybe not so much right now. But, I feel like I can trust you, since you put so much trust in other people.”

“I suppose I have that going for me, huh. Thanks for today, Mel. I know I would’ve been found guilty if you hadn’t helped me out back there. I’m really grateful for it, you know.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” You say. “To be fair, I was probably looking out for my hide as much as yours.”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s fair. Right now, our survival depends on each other, doesn’t it?”

“Well, its good to be trusting then. If we all trust each other, there won’t be another murder, will there?” You ask. Matias grins.

“You’ve got a point. Hey, since you’ve helped me today, why don’t I give you something interesting to mull over?” Matias offers.

“What is it?”

“Well, I did some searching up of this school before I came here. Turns out, there’s only meant to be 15 students in a class. So why are there 16 of us here?”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Someone among us is lying about themselves. I don’t know why, maybe I don’t want to, but it’s strange, isn’t it?”

“It’d explain why there’s only 15 spaces in the courtroom, there’s only meant to be 15 students.” You muse.

“Yeah. Hey, changing the topic, I was thinking of playing some music at breakfast tomorrow. Got any requests?” Matias asks with a big grin.

“I’ll have to have a think, let you know.” You smile back.

END OF ACT 1


	231. Chapter 231

“Well that settles it then, doesn’t it!” Yared shouts. “Matias, why?”

“No, it wasn’t me! It was not me!” Matias yells back in a flurry of anxiety.

“Your room, your guitar, hell, I bet it was your knife too.” Khesar growls, pointing at Matias.

“No, no, I’m being framed, I swear!”

“Admit it already!”

“Face your fate!”

“Let’s vote already!”

“Stop it! You’re going to get us all killed!” Matias begs.

“Enough. We haven’t discussed enough yet to be certain.” Siobhan snaps. Everyone shuts up and turns to her. “To vote now would be suicide.”

“I agree. Let’s not end the game so soon.” Kurt says whistfully.

“But all the evidence points to him.” Yared insists, pointing at Matias.

“Not all of it.” Siobhan counters.

“Yeah, the statements, supply room, and history point to Siobhan.” Kurt says turning to Siobhan with a jeer. She just smirks.

“And I still think Chiara’s the killer.” Skye insists, glaring at Chiara, who seems surprised.

“One way or another, we need to take a break, get our heads on straight, and go back over this again later.” Siobhan suggests.

What do you reckon?

**We should vote now. (go to 276)**

**We should consider this later. (go to 279.)**


	232. Chapter 232

“Kurt and I searched the supply room on our first day here, and we found them then.” You reply. “I can’t remember if I told you all about the needles, but they were certainly there from the beginning, so anyone could have found them.”

“I didn’t see the needles.” Kurt says indignantly.

“Yeah, well, you’re not much of a help, are you?” Freja taunts. “Not like me, I found the cinema!”

“We knew the cinema was there beforehand, you contributed nothing.” Kurt taunts.

“Let’s move on.” Yared orders.

_Turn to 315._


	233. Chapter 233

“Annette Durand, I believe she killed herself.” You say solemly.

“Wait, what? How?” Khesar asks.

“Why would she?” Seulgi cries.

“Her greatest love of all, art, the cultural monument of the Louvre, was destroyed in that motive video Monokuma showed us. Anyone would feel disheartened by such a sight, but Annette thought there was nothing so great in the world as paintings. To see it destroyed, she must’ve thought there was nothing left to live for in this world, and took her own life.”

“But, how? How could she set up this crime scene?” Vea asks.

“And why? Why make us think someone murdered her?” Seulgi sniffs through sobs.

“She probably wasn’t dead when she injured herself, and dragged herself along the corridor into Chiara’s room. The plastic clothes were probably set up before she did the deed, Matias must just not have noticed. And I think the reason why, was to take Siobhan down with her.” You finish.

“You really think she hated Siobhan that much? To want to kill us all just so she would die too?” Yared asks with a haunted tone.

You’ve declared Annette to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	234. Chapter 234

“Maybe we should go back to some points we wanted to go over again.” You suggest.

“Like what?” Kai asks.

“Well, how about…

Siobhan’s Grudge

Matias’ Guitar

Chiara’s Proof

**Return to the main topics (go to 252)**


	235. Chapter 235

“We should discuss Annette’s favourite hobbies. Did she actually enjoy knitting?” You ask.

“I doubt it, she loves painting most, doesn’t she? Being the Ultimate painter and all?” John asks.

“Not necessarily, I don’t like being the Ultimate Hero.” Yared points out.

“But Annette really did enjoy painting, she lived and breathed her art.” Vea recalls. “And she didn’t seem all that fond of knitting, no offense Siobhan.”

“None taken. She could’ve been a knitter as well as a painter, there’s no rules of art against that. I mean, I crochet as well, but I don’t think she was.” Siobhan says.

_Return to 225._


	236. Chapter 236

“It’s the way the flakes are spread through the corridor. If they had been there a while Siobhan would’ve walked through them multiple times, making it difficult to see the different paths. But it’s really clear that they’ve been tracked towards the dining hall from Siobhan’s room only, so we can be certain they weren’t there before lunch.”

“But Siobhan could’ve just jumped over them, so we can’t use them as proof that Siobhan didn’t go to Matias’s room at all from this evidence.” Kurt points out.

“No, but we do know what Annette was doing shortly before she was killed.” You answer. “And maybe that means we’re just one step closer to solving this murder.”

“I have a question.” Freja speaks up. Everyone turns to her. “If we reckon Siobhan couldn’t convince Annette to go into Matias’ room with her, what if she had an accomplice?”

“An accomplice?” Seulgi asks with dawning horror.

“All Siobhan would have to do is ask someone Annette likes to get her to enter Matias’ room, and then she could kill Annette there regardless. Easy.” Freja says with a massive grin.

“Is that even allowed?” Seulgi asks, turning to Monokuma.

“Hmm? Accomplices? Well, they’re very very welcome to take part, but only the person who lands the killing blow will become the blackened, and be allowed to go free if they aren’t found guilty. The accomplice will be executed alongside everyone else.”

“But, they wouldn’t have known that before the murder, right?” Freja asks. “So maybe someone was an accomplice thinking they could go free too.”

“If anyone was an accomplice in this case, speak up, we won’t punish you if you come clean and tell us who killed Annette!” Yared declares, but no-one speaks up.

“Ugh, this’ll go round in circles if I let you continue on with this, so no, there’s not an accomplice to this case. Let’s move on shall we?” Monokuma declares, clapping his paws impatiently.

You’ve figured out what it was that Annette was doing before she was murdered, and gotten the second half of the code to Siobhan’s final statement. It’s ‘X80’. Use it well.


	237. Chapter 237

“We’re talking about the mess in the art room, right? There was a pile of paint and cleaning supplies on the floor” You recall.

“Yes. Annette had thrown balls of yarn on the floor and was throwing paint at them hoping to ruin them.” Siobhan explains.

“Why would she do that? She loved her paints.” Seulgi asks.

“Pretty sure the paints were meant for everyone to use, actually…” Yared points out.

“Whatever, why would she waste them on yarn?” Seulgi asks again.

“I think she was trying to get a reaction out of me.” Siobhan says, but there’s something to her tone you can’t quite place, like she’s gritting her teeth slightly. “We’re both artists, we value our materials, and she would’ve known it would piss me off.”

“So you were the last person to see her alive…” Khesar summarises. “That usually makes someone a prime suspect, doesn’t it?”

“Especially if they hated the victim.” Kurt agrees.

“You guys have it all wrong.” Siobhan says with a smirk.

NON STOP DEBATE

Siobhan: I didn’t kill Annette, _I was too busy cleaning the paint off the yarn before it got stained_ (93Y).

Khesar: Which is why you were missing from the dining hall for so long?

Siobhan: Yeah, it was a bastard to clean off.

Kurt: So you have no alibi, you were the last to see her alive, and you hated her? It’s all stacking up against you, you know.

Siobhan: You think you can intimidate me? I wasn’t even the last person to see her alive. **That was Pascal. (60R)**

Pascal: Huh? Why are you bringing me into this?

Kurt: You’re panicking now, aren’t you? We’ve got you figured out.

Siobhan: I’m panicking? Have you ever actually seen a person panic, Kurt? They don’t look like me.

Kurt: **You’ve got no evidence (84Q)** but lies, pointing your finger at other people. I know you did it, just admit it already. We might just forgive you.

TRUTH BULLETS

**Wet keys (0)**

**No alibis (2)**

**Monokuma file (3)**


	238. Chapter 238

“Kurt searched the supply room alone. He should’ve found them.” You say.

“Well, I didn’t. I was too busy looking at the games and toys.” He says hautily.

“Honestly, I found all your reports lacklustre, Team Fun, so I searched the rooms afterwards.” Yared says. “I can say, at least, the needles were there when I searched on my first day.”

_Turn to 315._


	239. Chapter 239

“I have to agree with Skye, whoever moved that body would’ve been filthy, or at least, their shoes would’ve been. To drag Annette across the floor non-stop, you’d have to have her quite close to your own feet. That’d certainly bloody you.”

“But the rest of them would be clean, right? So if we just check everyone’s shoes for blood…” John suggests.

“No, they could wipe blood off their shoes, and we would’ve noticed if it was still there when we found Annette.” Yared insists.

“Maybe we didn’t notice because the person hid the blood on dark clothes. Say, leather boots and leather jacket?” Kurt asks with a sly grin towards Siobhan, who pulls off and throws her jacket square in his face in one fell movement.

“It’s clean, check for yourself.” Siobhan replies. “And hand it back. I wouldn’t ruin good leather with blood, you know.”

“Yeah, leather’s not cheap to buy, Kurt.” Skye adds.

“So how is the murderer so clean then?” Kai asks.

NON STOP DEBATE

Siobhan: There’s blood literally everywhere Annette touched, but not her killer. Why is that?

Freja: Maybe the blood isn’t Annette’s at all! _The killer just painted the rooms and corridors with blood! (93P)_

Matias: That seems like a waste of time. Where would you even get all the blood?

Freja: Why, the clinic of course! Don’t clinics have blood in them?

Chiara: Not this one.

Sorin: Maybe Skye was right, _and the killer just washed the blood off (60N)f_?

Skye: Oh finally someone agrees with me!

Kurt: We already debated that, let’s not repeat things. It gets boring.

Vea: Maybe the killer _covered themselves in something (84F)_ , like Annette does when she’s painting. I mean, not that I’d know much about it. Cricket’s played all in white!

TRUTH BULLETS

**Plastic clothes (3)**

**Blood stain (0)**

**Bloody knife (2)**


	240. Chapter 240

“To be honest, if I thought anyone would try and kill me, it would be someone who hated me. I couldn’t imagine someone who was friends or neutral towards me trying to kill me.” You point out.

“Then you’re not thinking enough steps ahead.” Siobhan smirks.

“But that works in your favour. Annette probably felt the same way, especially after you yelled at her in the supply room.” You point out. “She wouldn’t have trusted you.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Skye asks.

**How she was killed (go to 243)**

**Why she was killed (go to 203)**

**Where she was killed (go to 217)**


	241. Chapter 241

“We need to discuss where this murder happened.” You say.

“Well, duh. We found the body in Chiara’s room. That’s where it happened! She killed Annette!” Skye yells, pointing at Chiara.

“Don’t be so stupid.” Chiara snaps. “I’m being framed.”

“Yeah right, that’s just what the killer would say!” Skye insists. Sorin groans.

“She’s been like this since we found the body.”

“Do you really think I would be stupid enough to frame myself for a murder?” Chiara asks.

“I don’t know, are you?” Skye snarls.

NON-STOP DEBATE

Chiara: Must we discuss this? It’s already obvious it wasn’t me.

Skye: No, it’s not! Give me proof you’re not involved.

Chiara: Are you that much of a simpleton that you cannot see this? Oh my, **we really are all doomed(84T),** aren’t we?

Kurt: It’s good to get the basics down first, I suppose.

Seulgi: If you’re really not to blame, the evidence should be there, Chiara. It’s no hassle to clear that up for Skye.

Chiara: We have better things to be doing with our time.

Skye: We found the body in her room. **She must’ve been killed there! (60A)**

Chiara: I’m not wasting my breath on this.

Truth bullets:

**Wet keys (2)**

**Blood Stain in Matias’ room (0)**


	242. Chapter 242

Hey let’s have a break from the story to discuss how the class trial is going to go down!

If you’ve played Danganronpa you’ll know the class trials are integral to the story, if you haven’t, well now you do! I may experiment with different ways to keep the trial interesting, but for now, let’s keep it simple. I may update the story later to vary the trial a bit more.

The next chapter will be the trial interface, it will have various topics you need to discuss in order to figure out who the killer may be. At the end of each topic you will get a letter, as in like “B”. You need to get to the end of as many discussions as possible to collect all the letters to get the keyword, which will relate to a major piece of evidence in the trial. When you’ve exhausted all the topics, go to ‘It’s Voting Time!’ and select the correct word from the list (each will have a chapter prompt next to it). If you’ve sussed it out correctly, everyone will vote correctly and you’ll win the trial! Get it wrong, and you’ll be the one being punished.

Chapter 253 immediately follows the main layout chapter of the trial, it contains in-depth information about the evidence you collected in the course of your investigation. It might be a good idea to check back on this chapter as you go through, sometimes the correct evidence piece has the clue in the tiny details.

The trial will run similar to the Non-stop debates, where there is a transcript of people discussing the case, and you have to point out inconsistencies in the statements using the evidence you have collected. There is a chapter with all the evidence and notes on it at 253. Feel free to go back and check this file whenever.

Rather than normal blocks of paragraphed text, the non-stop debate sections will be in a script, similar to a play. Within the transcript will be **weakpoints** , these are parts of the debate you can refute using evidence. They will be in bold and have a code next to them. So they will look like this:

**This is a weak spot (3F)**

You will then have ‘Truth bullets’ at the end of the chapter. These are pieces of evidence you can use against the statements. They will also have a code next to them, except these will purely be numerical. So they will look like this

**Evidence (56)**

To use a truth bullet against a statement, you simply have to put the numbers of the truth bullet in front of the code of the statement to get a chapter number and letter, in the above example its 563, part F. There will be placeholder chapters that will have long lists of letters on them so each combination doesn’t need its own chapter, else this fic could go on for thousands of chapters. No one wants to read that.

Here’s an example for you to practice with.

A: There was _nothing to see in the building (3D)_

B: Oh, wasn’t the walls recently painted?

C: Yeah, weren’t they **originally green? (5f)**

Bullets:

**The walls were originally blue! (8)**

**The building was empty! (7)**

So to get the correct chapter, you combine 8 with 5f to get 85F, head to chapter 85 and read section F to continue! Except don’t, because that won’t do anything. Obviously in the trial there will be multiple weak spots and evidence, so you will have to think a little! Sometimes the clue is in the evidence statements themselves.

There's just one slight issue. Since there was no way of knowing how many chapters there would be when the story was starting to be written, there are three 'misplaced' chapters used for the trials: 360, 384 and 393. They will be put as the last 3 of the chapters instead but titled the number they're given in the trial. Sorry about that. As more free time chapter are added, they might be moved into their correct places.

Oh, and another thing. Sometimes you can’t shoot down weakpoints, but you can agree with them. Weakpoints you can agree with are _underlined and (maybe) italicised_ instead. Don’t mistake them for prompts! So in the above example you can also agree that there is nothing to see in the building by going to 73D. The trial may have certain phases where you can take slightly different routes to the next segment, although it won’t have an effect on the outcome of the trial.

…This trial won’t have this feature, but you may, in a later trial, be up against the wall and need to lie.

That’s all for now, enjoy the first trial!

_Go to 252_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah trial time! I would love feedback on this section since it's very involved to write, and please forgive any mistakes because hoo boy was this a whooper to write. It has roughly the sam amount of words as the rest of the story just by itself! Maybe even more! That said, if you do spot a mistake, especially with chapter directions, please please let me know. I'm only human!


	243. Chapter 243

“Annette was killed with a knife, we’ve already established that.” You point out. “That’s a pretty up-close-and-personal. There’s no way she would’ve gotten close enough for Siobhan to kill her like that.”

“But if she was taken by surprise, it wouldn’t matter, right?” Vea asks.

“She was stabbed in the front of her chest though, how surprising could that be?” Kurt asks.

“No, maybe that isn’t the reason…” You ponder.

_Return to 240._


	244. Chapter 244

“Is it roundabout logic? Trying to look like Matias had been framed so he would actually be innocent?” You ask.

“I… think you’ve lost me Mel.” Skye says, scratching her head.

“Take a step back and let’s consider if he was framed first, shall we?” Siobhan suggests.

Return to 221.


	245. Chapter 245

“Are you talking about what you’d said earlier, Siobhan?” You ask. “About Annette throwing paint all over the yarn in the supply room?”

“Yes. If she was willing to mess up yarn, I bet she’d be willing to mess with Matias’ guitars as well.” Siobhan suggests.

“But how do we know Siobhan’s not lying?” Kurt asks, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“I mean, we did find evidence that someone made a mess.” Skye muses.

What’s the evidence?

**Blood stain in Matias’ room (go to 277)**

**Flaked Paint (go to 213)**

**Supply room mess (go to 237)**


	246. Chapter 246

“Well, there’s no evidence to back her statement up, but there’s also no evidence that she’s lying.” You state.

“Uh, yeah there is. Pascal’s statement says-“

“That he was in his room the whole time.” Kai realises. “He hasn’t got an alibi. Either one of them could be lying either way.”

“I’m not lying. I was in my room.” Pascal insists.

“Yes you are! I saw you, we talked briefly.” Siobhan insists.

“Why didn’t you say so in your statement, then?” Khesar asks.

“I didn’t think it was important at the time, I didn’t know he lied in his.” Siobhan replies,

“I didn’t lie.” Pascal insists.

“Alright, let’s take a step back and go over this from the beginning, alright?” Yared asks.

 _Go to 311_.


	247. Chapter 247

“You were with Kai the entire time, you couldn’t have left to put the knitting needle into Annette’s body.” You say with triumph.

“Oh.” Freja says simply.

“Yeah, I was there too! You never left, you were too competitive!” Sorin declares, a look of joy on his face.

“You were then when I arrived, and we all left together.” John agrees.

“I think we should believe 3 reliable witnesses over the Ultimate Liar, don’t you?” Yared asks, scowling at Freja. “So we should move on.”

“Are we saying that the knitting needle was the murder weapon then?” Vea asks.

“It couldn’t be, right?” Pascal asks.

“But, it was found in the wound, why would it be there otherwise?” Skye asks.

“We can figure that out later.” Kurt suggests. “For now, let’s just agree on why it’s not the murder weapon.”

Why couldn’t the knitting needle be the murder weapon?

**It’s too flimsy and would break (go to 210.)**

**It’s the wrong shape (go to 316.)**

**It would leave splinters in the wound (go to 317.)**


	248. Chapter 248

“And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! You all voted for Kurt! Well, except for Kurt that is.”

“Oh, darn it.” Kurt pouts.

“Well, was it you?” Siobhan asks.

“Nope, guess I just lost this game big time, huh?”

“Wait, what?” Yared asks, jolting back.

“You lose! The majority voted wrong! You failed!” Monokuma howls with laughter. “Wowee, and on the first case too! I bet the blackened is feeling really happy right now. But don’t tell them who you are! We don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you?”

You desperately search round the room for who’s looking happy at the news, but most people look terrified or like they’re about to vomit.

“How does it feel, Mel? Declaring Kurt to be the killer, making the Ultimate Game Master lose a game he’s never played before? Losing the game for everyone? I bet it’s not much fun, is it?” Monokuma asks.

“We… we voted wrong? Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks, clutching her head.

“Those are the rules! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up!” Monokuma taunts.

“We didn’t sign up for this. We did NOT sign up for THIS!” John cries out, tears streaming down his face. Sorin has his head held high, a solem resignation in his eyes at his incoming doom. Freja fiddles with the stand in front of her, but even she can’t lie about the tears forming in her eyes. Matias has his head turned away from the rest of you, his fist clenched in rage. Yared looks conflicted between fighting Monokuma and leaping in front of the rest of you to protect you. John has sat on the floor, sobbing unapologetically. Siobhan has her arms crossed, her eyes closed, her smirk is gone and replaced with a grimace. Seulgi is wailing, Vea having left their own stand to comfort her, not hiding their own tears. Skye has stumbled back from her stand, looking for a way out of the room, but the doors are closed and the walls look solid. Khesar looks green, his eyes ceiling bound to hide his tears. Pascal rushes to stand next to Yared, poised to fight if Monokuma tries anything. Chiara has her hand covering her face, trying to steady her breathing to little avail. Kai walks over to you, places her hand on your arm, not hiding her tears.

Kurt meanwhile just pouts. “Well, we lost. Pooey. Isn’t there something else now?” He asks.

“Of course! How could I forget! The blackened will go free, but for everyone else I have a very special execution planned for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Vea and Mel, it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

The lights in the courtroom go black.

_Go to 282._


	249. Chapter 249

“I believe the culprit in this case is you, Siobhan Flynn, Ultimate Knitter!” You declare, pointing accusationally at Siobhan, who simply smirks.

“Go on then, what’s the evidence against me?” Siobhan asks.

“You haven’t got an alibi for the time of the murder, and yet you were in the area when it happened.” Yared agrees.

“Same could be said of Kurt, Matias, Pascal, Chiara and yourself, Yared. I’m not unique in that respect.”

“And you have the motive, you hated Annette! You probably killed her to get rid of her, rather than just to escape.” Seulgi snarls.

“I didn’t hate her, I just didn’t want to be around her, and we all have the motive, Monokuma showed us it, remember?”

“Not to mention the knitting needle we found in Annette, that’s pretty suspicious isn’t it?” Matias asks.

“It wasn’t even one of mine, anyone could’ve got that needle.”

“You’ve been trying to lead the investigation, to manipulate us all into believing your take on events, well, I’m not buying it.” Kurt warns.

“So has Mel, so have you. I’m just trying to stay alive, and drag you lot along with me.”

“You threatened to kill Annette shortly before the murder.” Pascal growls.

“Yeah, I’ll admit that one. So you have one piece of solid, irrefutable evidence against me? That’s what you’re basing your accusation on?” Siobhan asks, fixing you with a steely gaze. “I won’t beg for my life, but you should reconsider before pushing on. Was it me? Do you really believe I killed Annette?”

You pause for a moment, and meet her gaze with your own. “I do, and that’s how I’m going to vote.”

“I’m so glad you’re going to drag everyone else to your grave with you, Mel. It. Wasn’t. Me. I’ve been framed, and you’re all about to get yourselves killed!” Siobhan snapped. “Myself included. See reason, Mel’s wrong for crying out loud!”

You’ve declared Siobhan to be the killer. At prompt ‘ACRYLIC’ turn to 266.

Go to 305.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that the reason Siobhan got acrylic as her paint prompt is because acrylic is also a type of yarn. Have fun with that fact.


	250. Chapter 250

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Kai Alana, Ultimate Game Designer!” You declare.

“Me? Mel, what are you doing?” Kai asks in horror.

“You insisted on working with me for this case, I bet you were secretly trying to convince me of your innocence all along. The designated friend of the main character is ALWAYS the first culprit, you know.”

“Mel this isn’t a game or one of your puzzles! This is life or death, and you’re about to kill everyone!” Kai cries.

You’ve declared Kai to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	251. Chapter 251

“Isn’t it obvious to you all? I’m the killer!” You announce. Gasps echo around the room.

“Why? Why would you do that to Annette?” Seulgi asks.

“I honestly can’t remember doing it, but I have to be the killer, right? It’s the only solution that makes sense.”

“I promise you, it’s not. Come on, don’t play these foolish games, Mel.” Siobhan chastises you.

“It’s not foolish. I killed Annette, and Monokuma’s just about to prove it.”

You’ve declared yourself to be the killer. At prompt ‘ENCAUSTIC’ turn to 319.

_Go to 305._


	252. Chapter 252

CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION

What would you like to discuss?

**Location of the murder (go to 241)**

**Murder weapon (go to 271)**

**What was Annette doing? (go to 287)**

**Further debate (go to 234)**

**Accuse someone (note: this ends the trial) (go to 276.)**

**Read more about the evidence you collected (go to 253)**


	253. Chapter 253

EVIDENCE:

Monokuma file- The Victim was Annette Durand, Ultimate Painter. She was found in Chiara’s room. She died around 13:00 from a single stab through her abdomen into her chest, leading to a collapsed lung and massive haemorrhaging. No wounds were found elsewhere on her body

No alibis- Pascal, Kurt and Yared were alone in their rooms at the time of the incident and have no alibis as a result.

Wooden knitting needles- A wooden knitting needle was found stabbed into Annette’s chest. As Kurt mentioned, the victim did not get along with the Ultimate Knitter

Annette’s body- Annette is covered heavily in blood, especially on her front. Her clothes are also extremely dishevelled. There appears to be paint on her apron underneath the blood.

Chiara’s account- Chiara spent the morning in the clinic room sorting the medication. She did not leave the room until the body announcement was made

Wet keys- Chiara’s keys are found in a bowl in her bedroom. They are clean, but are strangely wet. There are no traces of blood to be found in Chiara’s bathroom.

Siobhan’s account- Siobhan ran into Annette in the supply room, where the victim was throwing paint over the yarn found in there. After yelling at Annette to stop, Siobhan took the yarn to her bathroom and washed it, and didn’t leave until shortly before the body discovery announcement

Flaked paint- The paint on Siobhan’s door is flaking off in patches. There are also flakes tramped down the corridor.

Blood trail- A bloody streak runs between Matias’ room and Chiara’s room. Annette’s body lies in a pool within Chiara’s room, while a pool of blood sits at the other end in Matias’ room. There’s no evidence of the body being carried or the dragging being stopped

Kai’s account- Kai was playing video games in the cinema with John, Sorin and Freja at the time of the murder. No-one left or entered the room between 12pm and the body announcement

Blood Stain in Matias’ room- There is a massive pool of blood in the middle of Matias’ room, with the bloody drag mark being pulled from this. There is no blood elsewhere in the room, but the guitars have been knocked around

Matias’ door- Matias always leaves his door unlocked when he’s not in his room, and carries his keys with him at all times.

Matias’ account- Matias spent the morning in the Sports hall playing one of his guitars. He left briefly before the body discovery announcement to get a drink, and left behind his guitar, expecting he would return shortly

Supply room mess- The supply room has a massive pile of paint and chemicals in the centre of the room

Dining Hall- You and Khesar were together during the murder in the dining hall. Seulgi, Skye and Vea were cooking in the kitchen at the same time. No one entered or exited the room until you discovered the body.

Supply room needles- The supply room contains various different items, including sets of knitting needles. All of them are wooden, but of varying sizes

Plastic clothes- A set of bloody plastic clothes were found stuffed in Matias’ guitar at the far side of the sports hall. It consisted of plastic boots, gloves and apron.

Bloody knife- A bloody knife was found in a plastic shoe stuffed inside Matias’ guitar.

Stab wound- The stab wound in Annette’s body is roughly 1 inch wide but very thin.


	254. Chapter 254

“That’s what the plastic clothes are for, the killer covered themselves in the plastic to stop blood getting on themselves, and took them off after they’d moved Annette.”

“Where would you even find plastic clothes like that?” Vea asks.

“In the clinic, right?” Seulgi asks, turning to Chiara. “Plastic clothing is a medicine thing, PPE that can be easily discarded when there’s hazardous, biological material involved, right?”

“Yes, that is correct. I did observe the presence of plastic clothes within the clinic when I was performing my stocktake this morning.” Chiara says.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Yared asks.

“No-one asked.” Chiara says simply.

“Damnit Chiara, this is a class trial! Our lives depend on this!” Yared slams his fist into the stand in front of him.

“Wait, so the plastic clothes are from the clinic, and were stuffed into the sports hall next to the clinic? Where Chiara has been all day? Anyone else find that fishy?” Matias asks.

“Are you accusing me of this heineous crime?” Chiara snaps.

“I’m just saying, you should’ve seen someone take the clothes, right?”

“They could’ve taken them last night! I wouldn’t know!”

“And why do a stock take this morning anyway? Not earlier? We’ve been here 3 days now.” Seulgi asks.

“I was preoccupied with current events. You are, as they say, ‘barking up the wrong tree’. I did not kill Annette. She was dragged into my bedroom to frame me, the plastic clothes were probably the same.” Chiara says with an air of finality.

_Go to 215._


	255. Chapter 255

“Didn’t you notice the blood trail stretching between Matias’ room and Chiara’s room?” You ask. “It allowed Khesar and myself find the body. Someone dragged Annette’s body from Matias’ room to Chiara’s in order to frame her.”

“Well, maybe she was dragged to Matias’ room, and then carried back to Chiara’s.” Skye offers, but her tone is one of defeat.

“If someone had, then some blood would’ve dripped off the body and splashed on the floor, making a distinct separate mark to the blood trail.” Kurt explains, his tone giving off how excited he was by the trial. “But none could be found, so she wasn’t carried.”

Skye throws her hands up in defeat. “Alright, fine, Annette wasn’t killed in Chiara’s room. But that doesn’t mean she’s off the hook.” Skye glowers at Chiara, who instead ignores her.

“The next question is how did the culprit get into both rooms.” You ask.

“Well, the easiest solution is that either Chiara or Matias are the killer.” Kurt suggests. “But that only answers for one of the two doors.”

“No, wait! My door was unlocked, I always leave it unlocked!” Matias protests.

“But you don’t have proof of that, do you?” Chiara asks.

“What, and you do?” Matias snaps back.

NON-STOP DEBATE

Chiara: Why is everyone putting all the strain on me to answer these stupid questions? **Isn’t it meant to be innocent until proven guilty? (93A)**

Skye: We found the body in your room, of course we’re gonna be suspicious of ya!

Chiara: We already proved she was not killed there, no?

John: Well, yes, but that’s not the question, right?

Matias: My door was unlocked, anyone could’ve broken in and attacked Annette in there!

Kai: And how many people knew you keep your door unlocked at all times?

Matias: Well, uh…

Chiara: It is pointless _. I have proof my door was unlocked (60C),_ and you don’t.

Matias: Yeah, well, leaving your door unlocked would’ve made it easier to move the body, wouldn’t it?

Siobhan: Well, you’re not wrong…

Kurt: You’re seriously taking his side?

Siobhan:…

TRUTH BULLETS:

**Matias’ door (0)**

**Wet keys (2)**

**Stab wound (3)**


	256. Chapter 256

Screams erupts around the room at the sight of Chiara’s gruesome death, which quickly turns into hysterics.

“Oh god, we’re all gonna die. We’re all gonna die!” John screams, running to the elevator doors, trying to pry them open. “Let me out of here!”

“That was awful.” Sorin groans, before doubling over and dry wretching.

“Why would you do that?” Skye demands from Monokuma, who merely giggles.

“She knew the price of her bid for freedom.” He says simply.

“Why? Why?” Seulgi asks, from her fetal position, Vea trying to comfort her. She doesn’t seem to be asking anyone the question though.

“Calm down, we’re going to be fine. So long as no-one kills this game can’t continue, and we’re all safe.” Siobhan insists. But her voice is drowned out by the crowd.

“That was nearly us… that was so nearly us…” Matias mumbles, sinking to the floor, still staring at the now darkened screen.

“And we voted for that to happen too.” Khesar agrees, sitting down next to Matias. “We chose Chiara to die, to save ourselves.”

That was the truth, wasn’t it? And you’d led the debate, trying to figure out who’d killed Annette, who you could sacrifice to Monokuma so you all could continue this game. Because the game wasn’t over. It might only be a matter of time before the next person cracks, and you ‘ll have to do this all over again. It wasn’t going to end, was it?

“Chiara knew the price of what she’d done, she accepted that, surely?” Kai asks, suddenly appearing at your elbow. “It’s not our fault, surely?”

“Oh it’s clearly our fault!” Freja cheers. “We pressed the button that killed her, didn’t we? Yup, we’re all killers now!”

“Shut up!” Pascal barks. “We don’t need to hear from you.”

Pascal towers over the tiny Freja, glaring her down into silence for once.

“Come on guys, we can’t think like that. We have to keep going, we’re going to leave together, we just have to stay strong.” Siobhan insists once again.

“Yeah, a fat load of good your ‘togetherness’ plans did.” Vea snarls.

“Yared, help me out here.” Siobhan pleads, but Yared hasn’t moved since Chiara left, his fists clenched by his sides, still shaking in fury.

“Wow, this is a bummer.” Kurt moans loudly. Everyone turns to him. “We won this round, and you’re all acting like we lost. This game is so dull played on the team side.”

“Shut up Kurt, we don’t need your ramblings right now.” Siobhan warns.

“I think this game would be so much more fun from the side of the killer, don’t you?” He asks. The intake of breaths around the room leaves you feeling dizzy, surely he wasn’t suggesting…?

“If you even think of hurting someone, we’ll hurt you first.” Skye warns.

“Oh, I’m so scared. What will you do, kill me? That’ll just continue the game, won’t it? I thought you all wanted to end it.” Kurt taunts. “No, let us out Monokuma, I have some planning to do.”

“No.” Yared says sternly. Everyone turns to face him. He still hasn’t moved, but the shaking has stopped, sheer determination emanating from him. “I won’t let anyone else die. Take this as a promise from the Ultimate Hero, you bastard. If you even so much as think about hurting someone, I will end you.”

Yared and Kurt stare each other down, and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

_Go to 263._


	257. Chapter 257

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Pascal Nowark, Ultimate Kickboxer!” You declare.

“Huh? Why me?” He asks with shock that quickly fades to anger. “You have nothing on me!”

“Siobhan saw you near the supply room at the time of Annette’s death. You lied to us during the investigation, what innocent reason do you have for that?”

“I thought Siobhan would kill me if I sold her out.” Pascal snarls. “Anyone would lie.”

“He’s right there!” Freja cheers.

“Maybe so, but it would only be off-setting your death by a few hours if we convicted the wrong person because of you. Unless you were the killer, in which case lying would save your life instead.”

“Did you really kill her?” Seulgi asks.

“No! They’re wrong! I did not kill Annette!” Pascal yells.

“I beat it was easy to overpower her, what with your stature and ability. What hope did Annette have anyway?” Vea asks mournfully.

“It wasn’t me!”

You’ve declared Pascal to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	258. Chapter 258

“Siobhan admitted to yelling at Annette when she found her, is that the commotion you heard?” You ask.

“Yelling? We would have heard yelling from the dining room, though. Only the bedrooms are sound-proofed.” Khesar points out.

“No, she didn’t yell.” Pascal says. “She was quiet, actually. I heard a bump, and then Siobhan calling Annette names. And then she said “If I see you anywhere near my yarns again I’ll shove a needle right through your heart.”, and then she left.” Pascal says.

All eyes turn to Siobhan, who is simply smirking with her eyes closed. “I won’t deny it, but remember, the needle wasn’t through her heart but her lung. I carry out my threats to the letter.”

“That’s not a good response!” Yared yells. “What did you say something like that for anyway?”

“She was pissing me off, she has been since we got here. Why would she do that to the yarn anyway, it’s for everyone! I just wanted to scare her a little, people believe me a little too much when I threaten them.”

“I think it’s the leather…” Sorin nods in agreement. “People fear black leather.”

“Do you have any idea how deep of a ditch you’ve dug yourself into?” Yared hisses. “You look very, very guilty right now.”

“Do I? You’ll need more evidence on me though. We’re not getting any further with this topic right now though. Let’s come back to it later.”

“You don’t get to decide that!” Kurt yells.

“But I just did.” Siobhan insists. “We’ll come back to this.”

You completed the ‘Annette’s Actions’ trail. You have earned the ‘Voting Time Clue’ : ‘R’. Remember that letter, it’s vital in order to win the trial.

Siobhan’s not being an easy person to work with in this case, you might as well do as she says for now. But, when you have more evidence on her, you can follow through with your questions. The second half to the prompt ‘Siobhan’s Grudge’ is 'X62'.

_Return to 252._


	259. Chapter 259

“You were passing through the corridors around that time, right Siobhan? So you would’ve seen Freja if she went to Chiara’s room-“

“No, I wasn’t keeping track of time, so I don’t know exactly when I passed through. But I know there wasn’t a blood trail outside Chiara’s door when I passed by.” Siobhan explains.

_Return to 393F_


	260. 260

260A.

“Chiara left her keys in her room to say it wasn’t locked the whole time, and killed Annette there! You agree, right Mel?” Skye demands

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260B.

“The Monokuma file says the weapon entered her chest through her belly, so-“

“What does this have to do with the length of a standard knitting needle again?” Seulgi asks.

“I’m feeling pretty lost myself.” Kai agrees.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260C.

_Go to 275._

260F.

“She would have hid from Siobhan if she was wielding a knife though. Maybe that’s why she ducked in Matias’ room, to hide from a knife wielding Siobhan!”

“She would’ve yelled for help, and one of us would have heard her.” Pascal reminds you.

“Oh, yeah…”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260H.

“Chiara’s already said she was in the clinic all morning, she’s not exactly going back on her own statement.”

“I’m not saying she is going in loops, but there’s something about her supposed alibi of being in the clinic all morning that’s not sitting right with me.” Siobhan explains.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260K.

“You couldn’t have run into Siobhan. She was in the supply room and… you were…”

“Outside of it, yes. How was I wrong?” Pascal asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260N.

“The killer scraped the blood off of themselves using the bloody knife, that’s why they weren’t bloody.”

“Well that’s just dangerous.” Seulgi snaps.

“Never shaved with a knife before? It’s very exciting!” Khesar says.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260P.

What does the kitchen and dining room have to do with the crime scene again? Neither Annette nor any of the main suspects were in that room near the time of the murder, Siobhan was the last of them to pass through. Maybe you should go back and choose a more reasonable response.

260R.

_Go to 318._

260S.

Go to 227

260U.

“That’s why you don’t have an alibi, because you were showering.”

“He was with, John and Freja, Mel. Sorin has an alibi.” Kai reminds you.

“Also I showered this morning, many hours before Annette met her untimely death.” Sorin insists.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260V.

“This is your knife, isn’t it? That’s how someone’s framing you as well, killing Annette with your knife.”

“I don’t own a knife.” Siobhan says bluntly. “Lots of scissors, yeah, but I’m a textile artist, I wouldn’t use those for any purpose other than cutting fabric. It blunts them, you know.”

“You are really particular with your art” Chiara observes.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

260Z.

“Maybe that’s what the mess in Matias’ room was about, someone else was in trouble before Annette entered.”

“But, no-one here was in danger, right? So who would she have gone to help?” Seulgi asks

“Maybe the killer pretended to be in danger.” You suggest.

“It’s not impossible, but we can’t prove it right now. There’s a more glaring avenue to search first, right?” Siobhan asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.


	261. Chapter 261

“Well; Yared, Pascal, and Kurt were all alone in their rooms at the time of the incident so-“

“So no-one saw me slip through the corridors and drive that stake into the wicked witch’s heart.” Freja taunts. “That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it?”

“Come on, Mel, don’t let her fool you. We’ve got proof she’s innocent.” Kai instructs you.

_Return to 393F_


	262. Chapter 262

“I want to go back to discussing Siobhan’s involvement.” You suggest. Siobhan smirks, but says nothing. “She has the motive, and the means. So as far as I can see, she’s at the top of the suspect list.”

“Alright, I’ll admit it, I’ve been spending the last few hours trying to figure out how to prove my innocence. Shouldn’t that be reason enough to have second doubts?” Siobhan asks.

“What do you mean, you’re so suspicious we should not find you suspicious?” Sorin asks.

“Not exactly. We’re all suspects, you can talk prime suspects all you want, but we all have a motive, and we were all locked in this building with her, so we can safely say the killer is in this room.” Siobhan points out. “So, if I was going to kill someone, I’d make it look like someone else killed her, right? We can’t end a trial in a ‘it wasn’t someone here’ verdict, someone had to kill her, so surely I’d frame someone else?”

“So you’re saying someone’s framing you, and as a result, you’re innocent because you’re so suspicious?” Chiara asks.

“Let’s take a step back and consider this: There’s 3 prime suspects, right? Matias, because it was his room she was killed in, Chiara because we found her in her room, and me, as the last one to see her alive, and a knitting needle was found in her body.” Siobhan states. “So whoever the killer is, is either trying to frame all 3 of us at the same time to confuse us, or is one of us three, and involving themselves to make them seem ‘framed’, even if we find evidence that could point to them.”

“So you’re not innocent?” Yared asks.

“We can’t consider Chiara, Matias or myself as not suspicious, but we also can’t rule out everyone else. But I’ll agree that we’re good starting places for discussion. So, where do we start Mel?”

“Me?” You ask, a little bewildered.

“You’re leading the trial, aren’t you, Ultimate Puzzle Master? You’ve covered the ways in which I’m suspicious most, so why don’t you decide what you want to discuss first?”

What will it be?

**The Knitting Needles (go to 264)**

**Yours and Annette’s relationship (go to 225)**

Give me your full statement 


	263. Chapter 263

You all left the courtroom in silence after that. The elevator ride was slow and tense, and you all parted to your rooms afterwards, without a single word spoken. It’s nearly night time now, way past time for tea, and you don’t have an appetite anyway. The blood trail outside your door seems to have been cleaned up while you were at the trial. Some people did go to a single bedroom with each other, not wanting to be alone after everything that happened, but somehow you found yourself in your room alone.

Maybe you shouldn’t be. What do you want to do?

**Stay in your room (go to 312.)**

**Go see Kai (go to 229.)**

**Go see Matias (go to 230.)**


	264. Chapter 264

“Right, well, the only reason we started to suspect you was the knitting needle in Annette’s body, right? Other than that, the only other thing was what Pascal overheard you say to Annette, and that wasn’t brought up until this trial.”

“So you want to discuss the reason we thought she was ever suspicious?” Yared clarifies.

“I will admit, I would not have ever thought of Siobhan having killed someone if it was not for that needle.” Sorin muses.

“Exactly. If that wasn’t there, there wouldn’t be a reason to suspect Siobhan, right? So we need to figure out why its there, especially since we’ve already figured out it wasn’t the murder weapon.” You summarise.

“So we’re debating why someone left the needle there? How boring.” Kurt groans.

NON STOP DEBATE

Seulgi: Well, there’s really only two options isn’t there? Either it’s there to frame Siobhan, or she put it there to make us think someone was framing her.

Siobhan: I’ll admit, _it’s not going to be easy to prove someone’s framing me with this(60V)._

Skye: I mean, **your knitting needle is sticking clean out of her chest(84X)**. How else would it have gotten there?

Khesar: Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but I want to believe you Siobhan. But how can we even prove that?

Kurt: We can’t, why would someone drag Siobhan into this as well, when they already had Matias or Chiara as their framed person?

John: _Maybe they framed someone by accident(93L)?_

Yared: Maybe it’s to make us run around in circles and not get the right answer.

Siobhan: Maybe someone stretched themselves too thin, and their mistakes will break open soon.

Khesar: I hope they do…

TRUTH BULLETS

**Supply Room Needles: (0)**

**Bloody Knife (2)**

**`Supply room mess (3)**


	265. Chapter 265

“Chiara’s report says the stab wound is roughly 1 inch long and very thin.” You recall. “But knitting needles are more rounded in shape, so it couldn’t have made it.”

“Wait, maybe we shouldn’t write it off just yet.” Skye suggests.

“Oh for the love of, it wasn’t a knitting needle! Who kills someone with a knitting needle?” Kurt snaps.

“She won’t stop until we disprove it completely.” Sorin warns him.

NON STOP DEBATE

Kurt: Why are we even bothering with this again?

Skye: Maybe it was used sideways? Then it would be long and thin, right?

Kurt: That’s the lamest idea I’ve ever heard _! It wouldn’t even work sideways (84A)_.

Siobhan: While knitting needles do vary in length, **they’re generally about 20cm, or 8 inches, long(60B)** , or even longer.

John: But, you could get a knitting needle that was 1 inch long?

Siobhan: We call those ‘sewing needles’

Pascal: But they do exist?

Siobhan: Are you asking me if sewing needles exist or _if they’re counted as knitting needles(93H)_?

Kurt: For the love of- Can we just get on with this?

TRUTH BULLETS

**Supply room needles (0)**

**Monokuma File (2)**

**Stab Wound (3)**


	266. Chapter 266

“And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! You all voted for Siobhan! Well, except for Siobhan that is.”

“Damnit.” Siobhan curses.

“So, it was you?” Kurt asks with a big grin.

“No, it wasn’t. And now we all die.” Siobhan growls. “I told you, I was framed, and I wasn’t lying. I really had nothing to do with this.”

“Wait, what?” Yared asks, jolting back.

“You lose! The majority voted wrong! You failed!” Monokuma howls with laughter. “Wowee, and on the first case too! I bet the blackened is feeling really happy right now. But don’t tell them who you are! We don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you?”

You desperately search round the room for who’s looking happy at the news, but most people look terrified or like they’re about to vomit.

“How does it feel, Mel? Declaring poor, innocent Siobhan, who tried to keep you all together and help you so much in this trial, to be a murderer, only to be wrong? Do you think she’ll forgive you in the small amount of time you have before your execution?” Monokuma asks.

“We… we voted wrong? Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks, clutching her head.

“Those are the rules! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up!” Monokuma taunts.

“We didn’t sign up for this. We did NOT sign up for THIS!” John cries out, tears streaming down his face. Sorin has his head held high, a solem resignation in his eyes at his incoming doom. Freja fiddles with the stand in front of her, but even she can’t lie about the tears forming in her eyes. Matias has his head turned away from the rest of you, his fist clenched in rage. Yared looks conflicted between fighting Monokuma and leaping in front of the rest of you to protect you. John has sat on the floor, sobbing unapologetically. Siobhan has her arms crossed, her eyes closed, her smirk is gone and replaced with a grimace. Seulgi is wailing, Vea having left their own stand to comfort her, not hiding their own tears. Skye has stumbled back from her stand, looking for a way out of the room, but the doors are closed and the walls look solid. Khesar looks green, his eyes ceiling bound to hide his tears. Pascal rushes to stand next to Yared, poised to fight if Monokuma tries anything. Chiara has her hand covering her face, trying to steady her breathing to little avail. Kai walks over to you, places her hand on your arm, not hiding her tears.

Kurt meanwhile just pouts. “Well, we lost. Pooey. Isn’t there something else now?” He asks.

“Of course! How could I forget! The blackened will go free, but for everyone else I have a very special execution planned for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Vea and Mel, it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

The lights in the courtroom go black.

Go to 282.


	267. Chapter 267

“I think the culprit in this case was you, John Prefect, Ultimate Sci-Fi Geek!” You declare.

“H-huh? M-me? Why would you say that?” John stammers, suddenly looking three feet tall.

“You’ve barely taken part in the discussion, just let us do all the speaking. I bet you were glad we never thought you were a possibility.”

“I m-mean, yeah, but aren’t we all? It wasn’t me, I don’t know where you’re getting this from!”

You’ve declared John to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	268. Chapter 268

“They’re an unusual colour, right?”

“Nope, same colour as everyone else’s. Or mine, at least.” Kurt says offhandedly.

“But have you checked we all have the same coloured keys?” Freja asks. “We might not!”

“It’s not important either way.” Kurt shrugs.

_Return to 299._


	269. Chapter 269

“We all knew, surely.” You scoff. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“How so?” Yared asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Well, when we were searching the school when we first got here, the people that searched the supply room found them, right?”

“Wait, who was that again?” John asks.

**Team Fun (go to 232)**

**Team Dark Arts (go to 289)**


	270. Chapter 270

“Siobhan said she saw Annette in the supply room, so she was up and moving at the time of the murder. She could’ve walked to Chiara’s room after being attacked in Matias’ room.” You say confidently.

“We’re talking about Annette, right? The murder victim? The person who was killed? We ARE talking about the same person, right?” Kurt teases you.

“C’mon Mel, think about this.” Siobhan insists. “I’ve got nothing to do with this.

_Go back to 226._


	271. Chapter 271

“We need to discuss the murder weapon.” You suggest.

“A vital part of any murder mystery. Was it Colonel Mustard in the library with a candlestick, then?” Kurt asks.

“Be serious, Annette is dead! This isn’t some game!” Yared snaps.

“Oh, but it is a game. It’s a killing game. And I plan to win.” Kurt says darkly.

“Anyway! Isn’t it obvious what the weapon was?” Freja asks. “We all saw it.”

NON STOP DEBATE

Seulgi: Umm, I didn’t go into the room, so I didn’t…

Vea: Or me. What was the weapon then, Freja?

Freja: Well, _it was very prominently sticking out of Annette’s chest(84D)_ , so it was pretty hard to miss.

Kurt: Oh, come on. You’re not suggesting…

Chiara: It’s highly unlikely-

Freja: I know what I saw. **Are you calling me a liar (93F)**?

TRUTH BULLETS

**Wooden knitting needle (3)**

**Flaked Paint (2)**


	272. Chapter 272

“Well, obviously someone would put it in there to make Matias look guilty, right? Like he put the items in there.”

“Exactly, double that with the fact that Annette was killed in Matias’ room and it looks like someone’s been trying to frame him.” Siobhan agrees.

“Thank you! I’m Innocent!” Matias declares.

“Although, he could have done so to cover any mistakes he did make by making it look like he was being framed when really he was the killer.” Kurt argues.

“Yes, that’s also possible.” Siobhan agrees.

“No thank you! I’m not guilty!” Matias argues.

“But we’re not going to get any further with this, so lets move on from the guitar for a second.” Siobhan asks.

NON STOP DEBATE

Skye: I have a question. Why are we all clean?

Sorin: Well **, I had a shower this morning…(60U)**

Kurt: Haven’t you figured out we have showers yet Skye?

Skye: No! I mean yes, but I mean, there was so much blood! _Surely the killer would be covered in blood too_? (93J)

Kurt: The showers? They washed the blood off?

Skye: But, it was on such a tight time frame, they couldn’t have, surely?

Siobhan: Between me last seeing Annette alive and finding her dead, it was about 45 minutes. And everyone came straight away too.

Khesar: _Their hair would be wet when they turned up (84W)_ , we’d have noticed that.

Vea: Some people have very quickly drying hair though.

Freja: Or they could just wear a shower cap, no wet hair at all!

Pascal: Maybe they just didn’t get bloody.

Skye: Would that even be possible?

TRUTH BULLETS

**Blood trail (0)**

**No alibis (2)**

**Annette’s body (3)**


	273. Chapter 273

Screens line the courtroom showing Chiara stood in the centre of a mass of Monokumas, milling around, going about their day-to-day lives. Shopping, chatting on benches, walking their dog-Monokumas. It’s creepy, and surreal, and Chiara’s expression gives away her disdain for it.

One Monokuma starts coughing, lighting at first, then it becomes whole body hacks until it tumbles to the ground, dead. Two Monokumas next to it start coughing too, and once they fall, it becomes 4. At 8 Monokuma’s coughing, the first one suddenly stands up, it’s black and white fur now a decomposed greenish-grey colour, and it shuffles to the uninfected Monokumas, biting them, transmitting whatever disease it has to them. More dead Monokumas rise, the bitten Monokumas become green and grey, and shuffle to the next, infecting them quicker and quicker and quicker. A zombie apocalypse, all going on around the Ultimate epidemiologist.

When no Monokumas are left alive they start shuffling aimlessly, looking for more prey, until one bumps into Chiara, who’s shivering in fear, and closes her eyes. The Monokuma sniffs her curiously, then takes a bite. She flinches, tries to push it away, but 2 more Monokumas take its place, biting her ankles. When she kicks them away, 4 more take their place, pinnng her with bites that she struggles to push off. More and more crowd her, some leaping to get to more spots. Her shoulders, The back of her neck, the top of her head. She topples under the weight, and you see her no more.

When the Monokumas disperse, all that’s left of Chiara is a blood stain on the floor.

_Go to 256._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I uploaded this story in the midst of uhhhhhhhhhhh right now, but this story has been planned for a lot longer. The epidemiologist was always going to be killed first and by zombie monokumas. I want to say i have nothing against epidemiologists, it's just I have to learn about it as part of my degree and honestly? I hate it as a subject. It's super boring and I don't know a single person on my course that finds it enjoyable, so this was more of a catharsis against that than against real life epidemiologists. If you're an epidemiologist and reading this, thank you. I love you. Keep well. Try to make the subject more interesting at university level please there's an entire generation of vet students falling asleep. Ta


	274. Chapter 274

“She could’ve ran, none of us were being particularly quiet, she could’ve found someone to help her.” You suggest.

“Not if she was being restrained.” Skye refutes, earning another horrified gasp from Seulgi.

_Return to 287._


	275. Chapter 275

“We found Chiara’s room keys in her room. Since the door doesn’t lock by itself and we could get in ourselves, the door couldn’t have been locked.” You suggest.

“Precisely.” Chiara says, pleased.

“B-but, my room wasn’t locked either. I don’t lock my door…” Matias whines, looking terrified.

“But you don’t have proof of that…” Seulgi says mournfully.

“Where are your keys now?” Vea asks.

“In my pocket…” Matias admits.

“Why take them? Why not leave them in your room if it doesn’t change things?” Yared demands.

“Because I didn’t want anyone to take them and lock me out!” Matias snaps. “Why would she leave her keys in her room? Anyone could steal them, and then she wouldn’t be able to get in, or would have to leave it unlocked at night!”

“This is all pointless.” Siobhan snaps. “We’re wasting time.”

“Excuse me?” Chiara snaps back.

“We’ve got better things to discuss first. Let’s come back to this later.” Siobhan insists. “No matter what she says, or what proof she submits, Chiara is still a suspect. But we need to calm down for now.”

You completed the murder location trail. You have earned the ‘Voting Time Clue’ : ‘O’. Remember that letter, it’s vital in order to win the trial.

At prompt ‘Chiara’s Proof’, turn to 313.

_Return to 252._


	276. Chapter 276

“Alright, alright. I think we’ve had just about enough debate.” Monokuma giggles. “Make your final accusation, then let’s move on to the grand finale!”

There’s nothing else to discuss but who the guilty party in this case is. The final discussion is upon you, who are you going to accuse in front of the class as the guilty party? Who do you truly believe killed Annette Durand?

**Annette Durand, Ultimate Painter (go to 233.)**

**Khesar Ngedup, Ultimate climber (go to 310)**

**Siobhan Flynn, Ultimate knitter (go to 249)**

**Pascal Nowak, Ultimate kickboxer (go to 257)**

**Vea Kalicharan, Ultimate cricketer (go to 205)**

**Matias Santiago, Ultimate guitarist (go to 296)**

**Chiara Mele, Ultimate epidemiologist (go to 292)**

**John Prefect, Ultimate sci-fi geek (go to 267)**

**Seulgi Choe, Ultimate physicist (go to 207)**

**Yared, Ultimate hero (go to 218)**

**Kai Alana, Ultimate game designer (go to 250)**

**Freja Holmberg, Ultimate Liar (go to 286)**

**Kurt Fischer, Ultimate Game Master (go to 208)**

**Mel Santoro, Ultimate puzzle master (go to 251)**

**Sorin Lupu, Ultimate goth (go to 209)**

**Skye Ward, Ultimate cowgirl (go to 212)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, the reason the list is in this order is because that's the order I created the characters in! Little easter egg.


	277. Chapter 277

“She made the blood stain in Matias’ room, right? That was pretty messy.” You suggest.

“Uh, she would’ve made that mess after entering it.” Khesar points out.

“If that was meant to be a joke, it was in awful taste.” Seulgi scolds you.

_Return to 245._


	278. Chapter 278

“How did Annette really feel about Siobhan? Those two clearly had a frosty relationship in front of the rest of us, but maybe she was hiding something.” You suggest.

“I assure you, we never talked in private, we weren’t ‘secretely best friends’.” Siobhan states.

“And she was really upset that her art session was cut off short while Siobhan’s knitting circle wasn’t, she really didn’t like Siobhan.” Seulgi replies.

“I never said anything to her. She just decided she didn’t like me.” Siobhan insists.

“You do give off a… threatening impression, to be fair.” Matias points out.

_Return to 225._


	279. Chapter 279

“We’re all pretty worked up right now, we’re not in the right frame of mind to solve this puzzle.” You say. “I agree with Siobhan.”

“Shouldn’t it be a majority vote?” John asks.

“Well, who votes that we vote now and risk dying because we got it wrong?” Siobhan asks. Khesar, Sorin and Seulgi quickly raise their hands, while Chiara raises hers more slowly, with John and Pascal raising their nervously. Freja looks around and raises her hand just before Siobhan continues “Who votes we should debate some more?”

Siobhan raises her own hand, and so do you. Skye and Kurt raise their hands quickly, along with Matias, who raises it with a look of horror and relief mixed across his face. Kai nods at you and raises her hand. Yared sighs and raises his hand. Vea cautiously raises their hand too.

“Majority says we debate more.” Kurt says with a wicked smile. “So let’s continue this game.”

You completed the murder weapon trail. You have earned the ‘Voting Time Clue’ : ‘O’. Remember that letter, it’s vital in order to win the trial.

Debate Matias’ guilt later, at the prompt “Matias’ guitar”, turn to 308.

You’ve also found the first half of the prompt to ‘Siobhan’s grudge’, combine it with the second half to get the chapter number. Your code is 2XX

_Return to 252._


	280. Chapter 280

“Alright Siobhan, can you give me your full statement on what happened in this case, bearing in mind everything we uncovered? So anyone that’s lost can catch up.” You ask. Siobhan smirks.

“Fine. At the start of lunch I was in the dining room talking with Khesar and Mel. Khesar asked me to make him a pair of gloves, so I went to the supply room to find some suitable yarn for the project. That’s when I saw Annette ruining the stock of yarn. I shoved her over, threatened to kill her if she did it again, and took the yarn back to my bedroom to wash it off. I passed Pascal on the way. I locked the door behind me and washed the yarn until it was clean. I left it in my room and went straight back to the dining hall, but ran into Mel and Khesar outside instead. That’s when we went to check Chiara’s room, and we found Annette’s body.” Siobhan states.

“Alright, thanks Siobhan.”

That’s Siobhan’s statement on the matter, you’re not going to be able to get anything else out of her. You have earned the ‘Voting Time Clue’ : ‘C’. Remember that letter, it’s vital in order to win the trial.

_Return to 234._


	281. Chapter 281

“No-one else knew, why would they?” You state.

“Not exactly, I’m pretty sure someone could’ve found out in all the time we’ve been here.” Siobhan states.

_Return to 216._


	282. Chapter 282

In the dark there are screams, followed by hands grabbing and dragging everyone out of the room. Some try to fight back, but it doesn’t sound like it does them any good. You’re pushed harshly into a cold, metal wall, and a door behind you slams. The confused and terrified shrieks, slightly muffled, coming from all around you tells you that the others have found themselves in a similar situation. The lights flash on.

They’re blining for a second, but reveal a bright, psychedelic ceiling, with a large, metal paint tin hanging over your head. You spot more over the walls, 14 in total, one for everyone. One suddenly tips over, and bright blue paint pours down. Once the tin is emptied, a metal roof slams down, and the next tin starts to pour. One by one, colour by colour, each metal container is filled and closed, each one preceeded by the terrified screams of the person below.

Your no exception, as the tin above you starts to tilt, throwing thick, black paint all over you. The room fills up what seems to be so slowly, as each second drags on, until its up to your knee. Your hip. Your chin neck. Your chin.

When it’s passed over your head you hear the slam of metal, and try to push up through the unyielding paint to the roof, to try and get a bubble of air, but there’s none. The container is air tight, and you’re quickly running out of air.

You struggle against the roof desperately, hoping for some escape, but it doesn’t budge. Not an inch. Not a centimetre. Not a millimetre. Not at all.

Your last seconds are filled with the knowing agony of the thick paint filling your lungs, as your hands fall away from the roof, the darkness claiming you once more.

END: Group execution, Painter style.


	283. Chapter 283

The coast was clear. No signs of anyone, and last she’d seen, Siobhan was nose deep in some boring old magazine in the dining hall. It was now or never. With a cackle, Annette crossed to the supply room and entered it with a wicked grin. Shelves stacked high with all sorts of supplies, and there, sat ever so neatly, was the yarn.

No doubt Siobhan had more in her room, just as Annette had so much more paint in her’s, but this would get that bitch back for what she said this morning. Annette pulled down one of the corner balls, causing a load to fall into a heap on the floor. Saved her the job of pulling them all down.

Next she grabbed some of the acrylic paints, choosing carefully those that matched with the selected yarn, and squeezed a tube or two over the balls, carefully rubbing it in with her fingers to make sure it was properly soaked. She grabbed bleach next, knowing it would irreversibly stain the yarn, and threw that over too. She was so deep into her own world of beautiful colours that she didn’t hear the door open beside her.

“What the fuck?” Came Siobhan’s voice, Annette turning just in time to see the livid knitter shove her to the floor harshly, causing her to land with a painful thud. Wincing and rubbing her coccyx where she’d landed, Annette looked up to see Siobhan grabbing a bag and quickly stuffing the yarn into it. “What the hell are you playing it, you useless, talentless slip of a girl? Your ruining this for everyone.” Siobhan hissed, her voice low and quiet. Annette made to stand up, but Siobhan had already pushed her back down, her eyes wild. “If I see you anywhere near my yarns again I’ll shove a needle right through your heart.”

Too shocked to reply, Annette stared back in horror as Siobhan rushed out of the room with the bag of yarn, her footsteps racing down the corridor. But it didn’t last long, as she pushed herself to her feet, determined to give chase, to not give Siobhan the satisfaction of having scared her.

Annette raced from the room after Siobhan, only to reach a her locked door instead. With a low curse, she instead pulled a palette knife from her pocket and started to work on the door. She couldn’t get Siobhan now, but at least she could cause her more trouble in the mean time. Her revenge would have to wait.

“What on earth are you doing?” Came Chiara’s voice, causing Annette to leap and turn around quickly. She didn’t look impressed, nor mad, just her usual uppity self. She was also wearing a full set of plastic clothes, probably for whatever doctor-y job she had been doing.

“Trying to upset Siobhan so everyone sees what I see in her.” Annette growled, turning back to the door.

“Well, certainly there are easier ways than stripping her front door of paint?” Chiara asked. “Why not frame her for stealing?”

“Stealing? No-one would believe she stole from me.” Annette shook her head.

“Then don’t frame her for stealing your possessions.” Chiara suggested.

“Are you offering me something of yours then?” Annette asked.

“Definitely not. But, I know Matias doesn’t lock his door. And he has very, very valuable guitars in that room of his…” Chiara suggested. Annette stopped what she was doing, turning to Chiara with a glint in her eye.

“How valuable exactly?”

“Valuable enough that anyone would get righteously vexed to find one in someone else’s possession.”

Annette stood back from the door, which now had a thick covering of flaked paint across the floor in front of it. “Which one would be most valuable then?”

“Come, I’ll show you.” Chiara led the way to Matias’ room, Annette following quickly behind, looking around to make sure no-one saw them scheming. “He showed me a few the other day, so I know which ones he will be most upset to lose.”

As promised, Matias’ room was unlocked and Chiara held it open for Annette to enter, closing it carefully behind her. The room was filled with all manner of guitars, Annette didn’t even know where to start. Surely the more decorative ones…?

“Why are you helping me anyway? I didn’t think you had anything against Siobhan.” Annette asked.

“Oh I don’t, I just like a good prank.” Chiara said. Annette turned to face her, only to see a knife in her hands. Her brows knitted together in confusion for a second.

“You mean like this one?” She asked, barely able to keep the shaking from her voice. Chiara’s face showed grim, horrified determination. Annette opened her mouth to scream, racing towards Matias’ door.

But she didn’t make it.

Chiara grabbed her and thrust the kitchen knife below her ribs, piercing her diaphragm with great precision, pulling the knife out just as quickly and hearing the air rush out of the wound and Annette’s lungs with horror. Annette stumbled to the floor, unable to speak out, her eyes asking why as she lay down, curled up around the wound and shuddered her last. But now it was a race against time. Anyone could spot Chiara now, having just killed Annette, but she had to get out. She had to. She had to.

She stepped outside the door, quickly checking the corridor for anyone, and rushed to unlock her own door. She should’ve done it earlier. Should’ve, should’ve, but she hadn’t expected to run into Annette, she couldn’t risk her leaving, it had to be now, when everyone was so busy with lunch or gaming.

Holding her keys in her bloodied gloves she returned to where Annette laid, and grabbed her by her coat collar, dragging her quickly and swiftly through the corridors to her own bedroom. No-one would suspect she’d framed herself. No-one would be so stupid as to bring themselves into the investigation like that.

With Annette laid out on her floor, Chiara pulled the knitting needle out of her knitting. Just another step to framing herself badly, of course. Her knitting needle was the weapon, so in it went, Chiara cringing as it jammed and she had to reposition it, muttering a quiet apology to the long gone Annette. She quickly washed her gloved hands and now bloody keys off in the sink before replacing the keys into her bowl, making it seem her room had been unlocked all along. She whisked the plastic clothes off, wrapping them up carefully so as to not get any blood on her nice clean clothes, the knife carefully buried inside, and placed them into one of her canvas bags to hide what she was carrying in case she was spotted. She hoped she wasn’t, but explaining the bloody clothes would be too difficult.

Without looking back at the scene she’d created, Chiara left her room and briskly walked back to main corridor, thankful that the noise Kai and her crew were making in the cinema, drowning out the sounds of her hurried footsteps. As she passed one of the classrooms she heard the sports hall door swing open and ducked inside for a moment. Matias walked out, leaving his guitar propped up near the door. Chiara felt sorry for him, she wasn’t making her be the fall guy out of spite, but simply because he had the misfortune of being himself. The trusting way he left his door unlocked, the fact that he lived so close to her, the fact that she felt he probably would do such a botch framing job of her…

But the guitar proved an opportunity she hadn’t anticipated. The clothes were going to be burnt in the clinic’s mini incinerator, but this proved more interesting. She stuffed the clothes and knife into the guitar, and carried it to the far corner of the sports hall as if to hide it. Someone would find it, figure out it was Matias. It was going to be fine. She’d get out soon. Annette wouldn’t have been killed in vain.

The tannoy came to life overhead, and Chiara took a deep breath. She had to pretend now, act like this was all foreign to her. She’d be fine. After all, she’d gotten this far hadn’t she?

How could this class hope that they could defeat her in a battle of wits?

_Go to 285._


	284. 284

284A.

_Go to 291._

284D.

“Yeah, yeah! There was paint flakes sticking out of her chest! Reeeeeeeally suspicious that. I reckon she was killed by her own paint!” Freja declares excitedly.

“That’s not even a funny joke, Freja.” Kurt moans. “You need better material.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284F.

“Maybe they covered themselves in knives so that anyone that attacked them would get cut up too.”

“Mel that makes no sense.” Kai chastises you.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284G.

_Go to 214._

284i.

“Maybe that’s what the mess in Matias’ room was about, a dying message to let us know there was a letter to search for.”

“If it was a dying message, wouldn’t it be clearer?” Seulgi asks

“I mean, she WAS dying, she probably wasn’t thinking of much.” Kurt shrugs. “But I don’t think the mess was a message.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284K.

“She could’ve gotten a drink from the dining hall and spilt it on her keys, she’d be pretty close to her room then to drop the keys off at her room.”

“I don’t think so, Seulgi, Vea and Skye were in there all morning weren’t they?” Khesar asks.

“Since the morning meeting, Chiara never got a drink from the dining hall.” Vea agrees.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284M.

_Go to 258._

284Q.

_Go to 246._

284T.

“Whatever does the keys to my room have to do with our fate?” Chiara asks

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284W.

“It would be very easy for any of the people without an alibi to have had a shower before turning up to find the body.”

“But their hair would still be wet, and we would’ve seen that.” Khesar insists.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284X.

“That knitting needle is redundant, we already proved that it’s the bloody knife that’s the weapon.”

“Yeah, but the knitting needle was at the scene of the crime.” Skye points out. “It had to get there somehow.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

284Z.

_Go to 227._


	285. Chapter 285

“And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! Well done! The class wins this round!” Monokuma declares. “The blackened IS Chiara Mele!”

“No. No no no no no no no, this can’t be happening…” Chiara gasps, backing away from her stand. “Why? Why?”

“What do you mean, why? Why did YOU kill Annette?” Seulgi demands through her tears, all eyes no on Chiara. Some are filled with hate, some with shock, and even a few with pity.

“I- I didn’t want to!” Chiara splurts out, her usual composure lost. “I had to know! I had to know! You don’t understand, the hospital!”

“What’s so special about the hospital that you were willing to kill us all over it?” Yared yells. Chiara shakes her head.

“You don’t understand, my grandmother, she’s been ill since I could remember. She takes care of me, and the hospital cares for her. I can’t lose her!” Chiara snaps. “I- I would kill anyone, everyone to get out of here to make sure she’s okay, she has to be! Nothing can stop Nonna! And nothing will stop me!” Chiara declares in angry yells, but her tears give her away first as she falls to her knees at her stand. Everyone steps out from their stand and surrounds her.

“But, why Annette? Why did she have to die?” Seulgi asks. “Please, I have to know why you killed her!”

“There… there is no reason.” Chiara admits. “You want vindication, a reason it had to be her, but there is none. She was there. And so was I. It is, for once, truly that simple.” Chiara says. Skye hands her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

“I knew it was you, all along. I knew it was…” She mumbles. “But, I didn’t want to actually believe it…”

“And why frame me and Siobhan? What did we do to you?” Matias asks.

“You are too nice.” Chiara snaps at him. “And trusting. You leave your door unlocked and showed me the guitars I could use to lure Annette in there, so she could frame Siobhan for stealing one. You are an easy target. Remember that for the next time, Matias.” She warns. “Siobhan wasn’t intentional. The needle in Annette was mine, given to me by her. I meant it to frame me, I thought if I made it seem like I was being badly framed, then any evidence I overlooked could be written off as a framing job.”

“But we were all a step ahead of you and won anyway.” Kurt announces with a proud grin.

“What are you talking about, you thought it was Siobhan right until the end!” John asks in disbelief.

“Aww, isn’t this just a touching scene?” Monokuma asks. “Too bad it can’t last.”

“What do you mean?” Yared asks, placing himself between Monokuma and Chiara. Pascal and Skye take up positions either side of him.

“The blackened, once found out, must be punished. Or, would you prefer the entire class was punished?” Monokuma asks innocently.

“Neither! I’ll fight you now, end this game here! No-one else has to die! No-one! I won’t let you kill Chiara!” Yared declares.

“You think you can take me, Hero? You think you have a chance? I’ll just punish you alongside Chiara.” Monokuma warns.

“I won’t let you kill her lying down, that’s not who I am.” Yared warns.

“No.” Chiara says sternly, standing up once more. Her nose promptly returns high in the air, her glasses pushed back up her nose, her composure returning with them. “I earned my punishment, and I will go willingly. As Nonna would demand.”

“I won’t allow it.” Yared says, his voice faultering. “I won’t…”

“Hmph. Stop looking so bedraggled and act like an actual hero. The class needs you, it doesn’t need a murderer in it’s midst.” Chiara glares at Yared until he lowers his fists, turning his head away. “Well, Monokuma? I am prepared.”

“Wonderful! Well, is everyone ready? It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

_Go to 273._

(Given current events I understand you may not want to see the execution of an epidemiologist. If so, jump to 256 to avoid it.)


	286. Chapter 286

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Freja Holmberg, Ultimate Liar!” You declare.

“Yup, you got me! I killed Annette, let’s get this voting on the road!” Freja squeals with laughter

You’ve declared Freja to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

_Go to 305._


	287. Chapter 287

“There’s something that’s bothering me.” You say. “What was Annette doing at the time of her death?”

“What do you mean?” Yared asks.

“Well, she was found in Matias’ room, right? Why was she there?”

“Maybe the culprit forced her into the room? Her clothes were pretty rumpled.” Skye suggests, getting a horrified gasp from Seulgi.

“No. She didn’t have bruises.” Pascal points out. “She’d be bruised, and she would have fought.”

“But she was pretty weak.” Kurt says. “She probably wouldn’t have fought hard.”

“But she would have at least tried.” Pascal insists. “Even a mouse will fight if its cornered.”

“No, there’s a way she could’ve gotten help, even if she couldn’t fight.” You suggest.

How could she have gotten help?

**She could’ve shouted for help (go to 211)**

**She could’ve ran (go to 274)**

**She could have played dead (go to 224)**


	288. Chapter 288

“They were in a bowl right? Who puts their keys in a bowl? That’s where you put fruit.”

“Key bowls are a thing, you know. It keeps your keys organised and easy to locate.” Chiara scolds you.

_Return to 313._


	289. Chapter 289

“It was Team Dark Arts, right?” You recall. “Matias, Sorin, Annette and Siobhan searched the large hallway on our first day, I’m pretty sure they found the needles too.”

“Yes, Siobhan found the needles and told us all about them immediately. She was very happy to find them.” Sorin recalled.

“So at the very least, you 4 all knew the needles were there from the start. So in theory, any of you 4 could have grabbed a needle from there to use in the case.” Kurt states. “And the fact that 2 of our prime suspects are in that group isn’t concerning to anyone else? No?”

“But, surely that means someone could’ve been trying to frame them using that detail?” Vea suggests.

“Let’s move on a second.” Yared suggests

_Turn to 315._


	290. Chapter 290

“It was very strange that Chiara would leave her keys in her room at all, I think we discussed that, didn’t we?” You ask.

“We probably did, but anyone would’ve thought of that. There was something particularly peculiar about this set of keys, something that would be interesting no matter where they were.” Siobhan insists.

_Return to 299._


	291. Chapter 291

“Kurt’s right. Even if you used a knitting needle sideways, it couldn’t be used to murder Annette the way she was.” You say.

“Thank you!” Kurt waves his hand dramatically at you.

“Go on Mel.” Pascal nods at you to continue.

“Well, the Monokuma file says that Annette died due to a stab wound stretching from her abdomen to her chest; a thin sewing needle held sideways wouldn’t make it.” There’s a wave of consent spreading through the room.”

“But now we’re at square one. We don’t have a murder weapon, or any clue as to what it was.” Skye moans.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to guess!” Freja cheers

NON-STOP DEBATE

Freja: _I reckon she was stabbed with a paint brush!(60D)_ Stabby stab stab, fitting end really.

Kurt: That has the exact same issues as the stupid needle idea.

Matias: Look, can we all just agree that it was probably a knife? What else would you stab someone with?

Chiara: The question is, where is the knife now?

Skye: _Maybe the culprit ate it (93C)_ , and we’ve got a sword swallower in our midst!

Pascal: Maybe we don’t look hard enough, _and it’s still in the room? (84P)_

Sorin: _Maybe the culprit stashed it elsewhere (84S)_ , somewhere we didn’t think to look?

Khesar: If they took it into a different bedroom we’d have no hope of finding it, we wouldn’t think to check!

Vea: Did anyone else leave their door unlocked?

Siobhan: That question won’t get us anywhere, the culprit would just hide it in their own room.

Seulgi: _What if they washed the blood off and hid it with other knives(93V)_? We definitely wouldn’t find it then!

Kai: Actually, I think I might know…

Truth bullets:

**Supply room mess (3)**

**Bloody knife (0)**


	292. Chapter 292

“I believe the culprit in this case was you, Chiara Mele, Ultimate epidemiologist!” You declare, pointing at Chiara, who shudders back in shock and disgust.

“How dare you make such unfounded accusations of me? Isn’t it obvious I’m being framed, the evidence that points to me is so flimsy.”

“Flimsy? You think what we have on you is flimsy? I’d say it’s a pretty solid case.”

“Solid? Ha! You couldn’t build a sandcastle on what you have, all you’re doing to marching us all to our dooms.”

“We found Annete’s dead body in your room! Surely that’s evidence enough!” Skye snaps.

“She was clearly dragged into there from Matias’ room, is it really that hard to understand what ‘being framed’ means?”

“You haven’t got an alibi, it’s pretty concerning.” Kai says.

“Neither do nearly half of us, it is not a unique trait in this case.”

“Your keys are wet with no reason for them to be, they should’ve dried off if you’d left them in your room at the time you said you last were in it.” Siobhan says, her arms crossed across her chest.

“I told you, I probably poured something on them and washed them off. Am I meant to remember every single little thing I do in a day?”

“Does no-one else think it’s weird that the plastic clothes that are covered in blood is from the clinic, where Chiara spends most of her day?” Sorin asks. “Actually, does anyone other than Chiara know how to put those on and off without getting the blood all over you?”

“They’re merely clothes, in a room anyone could access at any time. Taking them off is easy so long as you have a braincell.”

“Face it Chiara, we know its you. Let’s move onto the voting so we can prove it, whether or not you’ll admit it.”

“Admit to what? I did nothing! I am the victim here, the victim of being framed and accused of something I did not do! You’re all wrong!” Chiara snaps.

You’ve declared Chiara to be the killer. At prompt ‘OIL' turn to 283.

_Go to 305._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why's Chiara oil? Oils are formed from fatty acids, which is a building block of life. Important in medicine.


	293. 293

293A.

“What does my keys have to do with my legal rights?” Chiara asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293E.

“Chiara never mentions in her statement about going back to her room to replace her keys after the murder takes place.”

“Why would she? It would be very suspicious if she did.” Siobhan shrugs.

“What is this, damned if I do, damned if I don’t? Where’s innocent until proven guilty?!” Chiara demands.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293F.

“You’re right, I lied completely about the flaked paint, you got me. There wasn’t any flaked paint at all.” Freja shrugs.

“Wait, why are we discussing the paint flakes?” Kai asks. “I think I spaced out.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293H.

“Hey, what does Monokuma think about the question?” You ask.

“Hmm? What do I think on whether or not a sewing needle is a knitting needle?” Monokuma asks. “What does it matter? It won’t get you any closer to solving this murder.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293J.

“Maybe the reason there were people in their rooms was because the murderer is among them and was covered in blood, and wanted to hide it.”

“No, everyone came out when the body announcement was made, we would’ve seen they were bloody then.” Kai points out.

“And if the murderer had stayed in their room to wash off, it would make us more suspicious of them.” Siobhan adds.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293L.

“The bloody knife was what was meant to frame someone, not the knitting needle. That was just a mistake.”

“But they had to put the needle into the wound after removing the knife, you couldn’t mess that up.” Vea muses.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293M.

“Maybe that’s where the knife came from. Annette could’ve grabbed it, hoping to settle the score, and Siobhan turned it against her.”

“We can’t prove that.” Kai points out. “But there might be something else we can prove…”

“Plus, Annette would get bruised in the struggle. She was fine.” Pascal points out.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293P.

“The killer could’ve used the knife as a paint paddle, right?”

“This isn’t oil painting with the master’s, Mel. This is a crime scene. Why paint the floor anyway?” Kurt asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293R.

_Go to 227._

293T.

“The blood stain in Matias’ room, right?”

“No, that was caused by Annette being killed, Mel. Keep up, won’t you?” Siobhan snaps.

“Imagine if she did manage to bleed out on Matias’ floor before she entered the room…” Kurt muses.

“Oh, its because she’s a ghost and was already dead, right Mel?” Freja asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

293Y.

“That’s why you didn’t have an alibi, right? You were busy cleaning off the yarn.” You state.

“Yeah, it’s a real shame that Annette was the victim.” Siobhan points out. “If she was still alive, I’d say her actions would make her very suspicious, making sure I didn’t have an alibi when someone was killed.”

“What are you talking about?” Seulgi asks. “You’re not suggesting Annette premediated her own murder, do you?”

“No, I don’t think this is a suicide, it’s not nearly a romantic enough notion for Annette.” Siobhan shrugs. “I’m just saying, maybe she was wanting to frame me for murder, but was stopped before she could kill anyone.”

“No! Annette would never do that!” Seulgi yells. “You might not have liked her, but she was a lovely person. She would never kill anyone, especially since it would mean we’d all be killed. Why would she?”

“Why would anyone? We shouldn’t rule out any motive at the moment. Someone might have killed her in self-defence. For now, let’s get back to the matter at hand.”

That was a worthwhile discussion, but you haven’t gotten any further in the trial, go back and try again.

293W.

“Seulgi, Vea and Skye made some wonderful lunch for everyone today, maybe she dropped it in her portion?”

“Chiara didn’t get any food from us, though.” Seulgi says.

“Yeah, only you, Khesar and Siobhan managed to claim any before this all happened.” Skye says sadly.

“Darn, it’ll be cold now too…” Vea groans.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.


	294. Chapter 294

“Why stow the items in the guitar in the first place?”

“To hide them, why else?” Khesar asks.

“Why indeed?” You reply.

“Is… is this going anywhere?” Kai asks.

“Nope.”

_Return to 308._


	295. Chapter 295

“And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! You lose!”

“Wait, what?” Yared asks, jolting back.

“You lose! The majority voted wrong! You failed!” Monokuma howls with laughter. “Wowee, and on the first case too! I bet the blackened is feeling really happy right now. But don’t tell them who you are! We don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you?”

You desperately search round the room for who’s looking happy at the news, but most people look terrified or like they’re about to vomit.

“Wow, Mel, maybe you shouldn’t have chosen someone completely unrelated to this case to accuse, huh? That was a stupid idea, and now you’ve killed everyone!”

“We… we voted wrong? Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks, clutching her head.

“Those are the rules! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up!” Monokuma taunts.

“We didn’t sign up for this. We did NOT sign up for THIS!” John cries out, tears streaming down his face. Sorin has his head held high, a solem resignation in his eyes at his incoming doom. Freja fiddles with the stand in front of her, but even she can’t lie about the tears forming in her eyes. Matias has his head turned away from the rest of you, his fist clenched in rage. Yared looks conflicted between fighting Monokuma and leaping in front of the rest of you to protect you. John has sat on the floor, sobbing unapologetically. Siobhan has her arms crossed, her eyes closed, her smirk is gone and replaced with a grimace. Seulgi is wailing, Vea having left their own stand to comfort her, not hiding their own tears. Skye has stumbled back from her stand, looking for a way out of the room, but the doors are closed and the walls look solid. Khesar looks green, his eyes ceiling bound to hide his tears. Pascal rushes to stand next to Yared, poised to fight if Monokuma tries anything. Chiara has her hand covering her face, trying to steady her breathing to little avail. Kai walks over to you, places her hand on your arm, not hiding her tears.

Kurt meanwhile just pouts. “Well, we lost. Pooey. Isn’t there something else now?” He asks.

“Of course! How could I forget! The blackened will go free, but for everyone else I have a very special execution planned for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Vea and Mel, it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

The lights in the courtroom go black.

Go to 282.


	296. Chapter 296

“I believe the culprit in this case was you, Matias Santiago, Ultimate Guitarist!” You declare, pointing at Matias who screams.

“No no no! It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me! Why won’t any of you get that, it wasn’t me!”

“The evidence that points against you is pretty strong, we can’t just ignore it.” You remind him.

“Strong? That’s what you call it? I’m being framed, come on help me out here!”

“Annette was killed in your room, why would she even go in there if you hadn’t invited her?” Vea asks with a glare.

“I leave the door unlocked, I always do, why would anyone kill someone in their own room?”

“You dragged her body through the corridor to hide where she was killed, you clearly didn’t think we’d just follow the blood trail, huh?” John taunts.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, I know dragging a body would cause a blood stain, I’m not an idiot!”

“You haven’t got an alibi, and you just so happened to get to the crime scene as we were all discovering it. Convenient, isn’t it?” Khesar asks.

“Yeah, it is! Or wasn’t. Or whatever, it means nothing, I was thirsty I came for a drink!”

“And we found the bloody clothes and the murder weapon in your guitar, an uninspired place to hide it, don’t you think?” Chiara asks.

“Why would I hide a murder weapon in my guitar, the blood would ruin it, and it’d immediately point to me! Do you all think I haven’t got a brain or something? This is borderline insulting!”

“You’re the only person who was close enough to the guitar at any point in the case to put those items in there. Face it Matias, your show is over, and its time for you swan song!” You declare.

“No, you’ve got to believe me! Oh crap, we’re all gonna die, aren’t we?”

You’ve declared Matias to be the killer. At prompt ‘MATTE FINISH’ turn to 303.

_Go to 305._


	297. Chapter 297

“Well, Matias’ door-“

“Wait, no, I don’t care to hear it. Whatever you’re about to say is gonna be stupid, I can already tell.” Kurt cuts you off.

_Return to 316._


	298. Chapter 298

“There were lots of cleaning supplies on the floor of the supply room, so someone tried to clean up the mess. Someone tried to hide the evidence she has been moved, and was probably stopped by us finding the body.”

“Wait Mel, that doesn’t sound right.” Kai pipes up, giving you a funny look. “Siobhan said she saw Annette making that mess when she was still alive. Are we saying she was lying?”

“And why would the cleaning supplies be all over the floor alongside paint if someone was trying to clean up blood? It doesn’t make any sense.” Khesar agrees.

_Go back to 226._


	299. Chapter 299

“Can you remember back when I first showed you the keys, Mel? What was so interesting to me about them?” Siobhan asks.

**That there were keys in the room (go to 290.)**

**The colour of them (go to 268.)**

**The fact that they were wet. (go to 066.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup that's not a typo, I made a mistake when uploading, the word document refused to find the original chapter number so I thought I'd accidentally skipped it. It does happen.


	300. Chapter 300

You’ve decided that the knitting needles don’t point to Siobhan at all, and gotten the first half of the code to Siobhan’s final statement. It’s ‘2XX’. Use it well.

_Return to 262._


	301. Chapter 301

“How did they get into the room? Surely they could’ve been slipped under a door or something…”

“That’s more of a ‘locked room’ mystery, you know. This is an unlocked room mystery.” Kurt says offhandedly.

_Return to 313._


	302. Chapter 302

“That’s it. Kai and I found the murder weapon.” You say with sudden realisation.

“What? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Yared demands.

“I guess I didn’t realise before now.” You say sheepishly.

“Well, what was it?” John asks.

“I bet it was a paint brush!” Freja says with a bright grin. “Stabby, stabby, stab.”

“No, it was a knife. It was covered in blood and wrapped in plastic.” Kai adds. You look over at her and see how awkward she clearly feels.

“Where did you find it?” Skye asks.

“In the gym.” You state. Matias’ face falls.

“Where Matias was at the time of the murder?” Sorin asks.

“Yeah, I was.” Matias replies awkwardly.

“Where exactly was the knife, then?” Chiara asks.

“We found it in Matias’ guitar.” You reply.

The courtroom erupts into yells.

_Go to 231._


	303. Chapter 303

“And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! You all voted for Matias! Well, except for Matias that is.”

“No! No! It really wasn’t me! Why won’t you guys believe me…” Matias cries.

“It’s over Matias, just admit your guilt!” Khesar demands.

“But it really wasn’t me. I didn’t do it!”

“Wait, what?” Yared asks, jolting back.

“You lose! The majority voted wrong! You failed!” Monokuma howls with laughter. “Wowee, and on the first case too! I bet the blackened is feeling really happy right now. But don’t tell them who you are! We don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you?”

You desperately search round the room for who’s looking happy at the news, but most people look terrified or like they’re about to vomit.

“How does it feel, Mel? Declaring Matias to be a killer, after he made you breakfast and asked how you were and everything? He’s been an exemplary friend, and you’ve just killed him! You’ve killed everyone!” Monokuma taunts.

“We… we voted wrong? Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks, clutching her head.

“Those are the rules! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up!” Monokuma taunts.

“We didn’t sign up for this. We did NOT sign up for THIS!” John cries out, tears streaming down his face. Sorin has his head held high, a solem resignation in his eyes at his incoming doom. Freja fiddles with the stand in front of her, but even she can’t lie about the tears forming in her eyes. Matias has his head turned away from the rest of you, his fist clenched in rage. Yared looks conflicted between fighting Monokuma and leaping in front of the rest of you to protect you. John has sat on the floor, sobbing unapologetically. Siobhan has her arms crossed, her eyes closed, her smirk is gone and replaced with a grimace. Seulgi is wailing, Vea having left their own stand to comfort her, not hiding their own tears. Skye has stumbled back from her stand, looking for a way out of the room, but the doors are closed and the walls look solid. Khesar looks green, his eyes ceiling bound to hide his tears. Pascal rushes to stand next to Yared, poised to fight if Monokuma tries anything. Chiara has her hand covering her face, trying to steady her breathing to little avail. Kai walks over to you, places her hand on your arm, not hiding her tears.

Kurt meanwhile just pouts. “Well, we lost. Pooey. Isn’t there something else now?” He asks.

“Of course! How could I forget! The blackened will go free, but for everyone else I have a very special execution planned for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Vea and Mel, it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

The lights in the courtroom go black.

_Go to 282._


	304. Chapter 304

“The supply room is filled with all sorts of needles of different sizes. The needle in Annette’s chest isn’t the best sized one for the job.” You suggest.

“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.” Kurt scolds you.

_Return to 316_


	305. Chapter 305

HANGMAN’S GAMBIT

To prove to everyone that you know what you’re talking about and can be trusted, you now need to choose the correct word from this list of possibilities. You should’ve received one letter per trail within the trial, and now you need to select what they spell out. Get it right, everyone believes your accusation, and will vote accordingly. Get it wrong, and they’ll vote based on who they think is the actual killer, regardless of what you’ve said so far in the trial. Good luck!

**Artist (go to 060L)**

**Assume (go to 084B)**

**Colour (go to 093X)**

**Doctor (go to 260S)**

**Guitar (go to 284Z)**

**Injury (go to 293R)**

**Needle (go to 360W)**

**School (go to 384E)**

**Victim (go to 393X)**


	306. Chapter 306

“Why did Matias take an acoustic guitar with him? Surely it would make more sense to bring one of his electric guitars to a room that big?”

“Actually, the acoustics in there are pretty good, it sounds awesome playing acoustic in the sports hall.” Matias says with a smile.

“That’s not very important, is it?” Kurt scoffs.

“Actually, it is. If it had bad acoustics, it wouldn’t make sense to bring an acoustic guitar for any reason other than to stow the items we found. But if it sounded better to have an acoustic guitar in there, then that makes sense. Right?” Kai asks.

“But were the acoustics any good? He could be lying, we wouldn’t know.” Kurt points out.

“Well…” Vea says with a sheepish smile. Kurt burries his face in his hand. “Khesar and I were wondering how good the room would be for a sports even, so we had a cheer event in the sports hall at night. Sorry, I know we broke curfew, but it sounded soooo good!”

_Return to 308._


	307. Chapter 307

The girl who’d been by the door when you walked in took to the bench now, looking a little more uncertain by it. She tests the weight she could put on it first before climbing up. She was dressed very neat and tidy, in smart grey suit with smart black shoes, wearing large glasses and twiddling a pen in her fingers. Her hair is cropped short and deep blue in colour. You could almost picture her in a lab coat. Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate Door woman (go to 95)**

**Ultimate break dancer (go to 25)**

**Ultimate physicist (go to 114)**


	308. Chapter 308

“If it’s alright with everyone, I want to go back to discussing Matias’ guitar. The whole thing struck me as odd.”

“Yeah, like why did you kill her, Matias?” Yared asks.

“I didn’t! It wasn’t me!” Matias says.

“Let’s not get carried away, the game isn’t fun if everyone starts losing their minds so early.” Kurt warns. “Carry on Mel.”

“Well, it’s just that when Kai and I found the guitar, something struck us as quite odd about it.”

“What was so odd?” Khesar asks.

**Where the guitar was (go to 221)**

**Why the items were in the guitar (go to 294)**

**The type of guitar (go to 306)**


	309. Chapter 309

“Well, looks like we’ve come to the end of this trial!” Monokuma cheers. “It… wasn’t the most exciting, actually. Are you guys feeling alright? Well, no time for that now. Will you make the right decision or a terribly wrong one? Is everyone ready? It’s voting time!”

The inbuilt screen in the stand in front of you lights up, and the names of all 16 students flashes up. You tap the name of the person you just declared guilty and watch everyone else do the same, some more confidently than others, but all seem rallied by your declaration.

“Well well well! The votes are in! You all had a similar idea, it seems.” Monokuma cheers. “And the end result is…

WATERCOLOUR

ACRYLIC

OIL

MATTE FINISH

GOUACHE

ENCAUSTIC


	310. Chapter 310

“I think the culprit in this case was you, Khesar Ngedup, Ultimate Climber!” You declare.

“Wait, WHAT? Where’s this coming from?” Khesar asks.

“You made such an obvious attempt to be seen in the dining hall at the ‘time’ of the murder. I bet you set it up that way too, and got Siobhan to leave so she could take the fall.” You say.

“You’re joking right? This is a joke?” Khesar asks with a nervous laugh. “You can’t seriously think it’s me do you? No-one’s even brought me up as a suspect the entire trial!”

“Exactly! That’s why you’re so suspicious. Why is there no evidence pointing towards you?”

“Because I’m innocent? That’s the only explanation right? There’s no evidence because it wasn’t me!”

You’ve declared Khesar to be the killer. At prompt ‘WATERCOLOUR’ turn to 295.

Go to 305.


	311. Chapter 311

“Alright, everyone calm now?” Yared asks. No one nods, and the snarl on Siobhan’s face says she hasn’t, but Yared continues anyway. “Alright. Let’s start with Siobhan, since we know Pascal’s insistent that he stayed in his room. What do you reckon happened?”

“I walked in to see Annette ruining the yarn. So I stopped her, grabbed it and left to go clean it before it got ruined. Outside the door I ran into Pascal, he asked if I was busy and I said yes, then I left. I didn’t stop.” Siobhan states.

“And Pascal, you reckon this didn’t happen?” Yared asks.

Pascal is gobsmacked for a moment, then shakes his head. “No, I’ll admit. She’s telling the truth.”

“Then why did you lie?” Kurt asks, smacking his stands with a wince before rubbing his hand. “Why did you say you were in your room if you weren’t?”

“Because she was there when I gave my statement.” Pascal said with a growl. “You wouldn’t say something if you thought it would get you killed too, would you?”

“You’re scared of her?” John asks disbelieving. “You’re the Ultimate Kickboxer! Why would you be scared of her?”

“Because she killed Annette, she would kill me too to shut me up if I said anything!” Pascal insists. The room goes silent. Then Siobhan laughs.

“Wait, you think I’m the killer?” Siobhan asks.

“Yes, and you’re using me as an alibi.” Pascal growls.

“An alibi? What a useless alibi.” Siobhan scoffs. “It’s not an alibi, it’s just a fact. We ran into each other, you saw Annette last, not me. So you’re suspicious as well.”

“You left out an important part of the event.” Pascal says darkly.

“Go on then, give us your statement on what happened.” Yared offers.

NON STOP DEBATE

Pascal: Alright, I lied about being in my room **. I left to go get food from the supply room(60K)**.

Seulgi: It’s pretty suspicious that you lied though, isn’t it?

John: I’d lie too if I thought it would get Siobhan’s wrath on me.

Siobhan: …

John: Eek! Look at that glower.

Pascal: _I heard a commotion in the supply room (84M)_ , and yelling, and then Siobhan left the room and wouldn’t stop to chat. But what she said…

Khesar: A commotion? This is the first I’m hearing of this.

TRUTH BULLETS

**Chiara’s Account (3)**

**Siobhan’s Account (2)**


	312. Chapter 312

You lie on your bed, watching the ceiling. Sleep won’t come easily tonight, the horrible images of Annette sprawled on Chiara’s floor haunting you whenever you close your eyes, the memory of Chiara being torn apart by the Monokumas replaying time and time again in your head.

CHIARA

ANNETTE

You hope tomorrow will be a better day. Anything has to be better than what today was.

END OF ACT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first act! Thanks for reading, please do leave feedback! I'm gonna work on the rest of the free time events next, since I'm planning for there to be an extra chapter at the end of this if you read all of Annette's/Chiara's events before you get to the end of the act. The same will happen for all the characters and the act they're killed in (or the very end of the story if they survive to the end). Thanks all!


	313. Chapter 313

“I think we should go back to Chiara’s proof of her innocence. I’m not quite convinced by it.” You say.

“My keys were in my room, the door was unlocked, anyone could get in. Why is that so hard to understand?” Chiara asks.

“It’s not quite as simple as that.” You muse.

“What’s the problem?”

**Where they were put in the room (go to 288)**

**When they were put in the room (go to 314)**

**How they were put in the room (go to 301)**


	314. Chapter 314

“You can’t prove they were in the room before the murder, can you?”

“What do you mean?” Chiara asks.

“Well, if they were there before the murder, anyone could have entered. But if they were put there after the murder, then only you could’ve entered.”

“What sort of line of thought is this? They were there since this morning! I would not have passed Annette’s body just to put my keys in my room to prove my innocence!”

“You would if you were the killer.” Siobhan points out.

“I did not kill her! I didn’t have the opportunity to!”

NON STOP DEBATE

Chiara: How dare you accuse me! I am a victim of being framed!

Matias: Yeah, join the club.

Siobhan: **I’m not convinced the keys weren’t there before the murder (93E)**. So try and convince me.

Chiara: And when would I have had the opportunity to put them there? I was busy all morning, I couldn’t even get to my room.

Siobhan: When you killed her, ofcourse.

Chiara: I didn’t have the time, that clinic was a wreck. **There’s no way I could’ve been there(84G).**

Siobhan: Is that so?

Chiara: Yes, now stop with your foolish games. _And wipe that smirk off your face (60H)!_

TRUTH BULLETS

**Chiara’s account (2)**

**No alibi’s (0)**

**Matias’ account (3)**


	315. Chapter 315

“So, we don’t know who put the needle there, but we do know they’ve been there since the beginning.” Yared concludes.

“Which means anyone could have put that needle in Annette, so anyone could be the killer.” Khesar continues.

“This hasn’t actually gotten us any further.” John complains.

“But it does mean we were wrong to think Siobhan was involved simply because we saw a needle at the crime scene.” Matias points out.

“So it’s one step forward, two steps back.” Sorin agrees.

“But can we really let Siobhan off the hook just yet?” Kurt asks.

_Go to 300._


	316. Chapter 316

“It’s because the needle is the wrong shape.” You say.

“Wrong shape? How can a needle be the wrong shape?” Seulgi asks.

**Stab wound (go to 265.)**

**Supply room needles (go to 304)**

**Matias’s door (go to 297)**


	317. Chapter 317

“If it was used in such a violent manner, surely there would be splinters left behind in the wound, but Chiara’s report didn’t say anything about that.”

“No, there was definitely no splinters in or around the wound.” Chiara agrees.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s treated wood.” Siobhan sighs. “It’s the 21st century, guys. You really think knitters are going about nowadays using splintery wood when we can use wood that doesn’t risk giving us an infection?”

“She’s got a point. And does the presence of splinters really explain anything?” Matias asks.

“Yeah, you’d expect there to be splinters regardless of whether the needle was inserted before or after Annette’s death.” Sorin agrees.

_Go back_


	318. Chapter 318

“Pascal stated before that he was in his bedroom at the time of the murder, so he couldn’t have seen Annette, right?” You state.

“That’s only true if you take his word for it.” Siobhan states. She crosses her arms at stares at Pascal, who sizes her up back. “Care to explain why you lied?”

“I didn’t lie. I was in my room all morning.” Pascal insists.

“This wasn’t morning. This was early afternoon.” Siobhan refutes.

“I didn’t leave my room, I didn’t see Annette.”

“I know you did, you talked to me!”

“Alright, stop.” Yared butts in. “We’re getting nowhere like this.”

“He’s lying!” Siobhan snaps, pointing at Pascal.

“Am not!” Pascal snaps back.

“Alright, everyone calm down.” Yared insists. “Let’s calm down and talk this over like civilised beings, and not banshees, alright?”

 _Turn to 311_.


	319. Chapter 319

“And the end result is… duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH! You all voted for Mel! Even Mel themselves. Weird.”

“What’s so weird about it?” You ask.

“Well, usually the person who’s innocent knows they weren’t actually the killer, but this time you seem really convinced!”

“Wait, what?” Yared asks, jolting back.

“You lose! The majority voted wrong! You failed!” Monokuma howls with laughter. “Wowee, and on the first case too! I bet the blackened is feeling really happy right now. But don’t tell them who you are! We don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you?”

You desperately search round the room for who’s looking happy at the news, but most people look terrified or like they’re about to vomit.

“How does it feel, Mel? Were you trying to kill yourself? Don’t you realise you’ve killed everyone else as well? They’ll never forgive you for this, you know.” Monokuma taunts.

“We… we voted wrong? Are we going to die?” Seulgi asks, clutching her head.

“Those are the rules! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up!” Monokuma taunts.

“We didn’t sign up for this. We did NOT sign up for THIS!” John cries out, tears streaming down his face. Sorin has his head held high, a solem resignation in his eyes at his incoming doom. Freja fiddles with the stand in front of her, but even she can’t lie about the tears forming in her eyes. Matias has his head turned away from the rest of you, his fist clenched in rage. Yared looks conflicted between fighting Monokuma and leaping in front of the rest of you to protect you. John has sat on the floor, sobbing unapologetically. Siobhan has her arms crossed, her eyes closed, her smirk is gone and replaced with a grimace. Seulgi is wailing, Vea having left their own stand to comfort her, not hiding their own tears. Skye has stumbled back from her stand, looking for a way out of the room, but the doors are closed and the walls look solid. Khesar looks green, his eyes ceiling bound to hide his tears. Pascal rushes to stand next to Yared, poised to fight if Monokuma tries anything. Chiara has her hand covering her face, trying to steady her breathing to little avail. Kai walks over to you, places her hand on your arm, not hiding her tears.

Kurt meanwhile just pouts. “Well, we lost. Pooey. Isn’t there something else now?” He asks.

“Of course! How could I forget! The blackened will go free, but for everyone else I have a very special execution planned for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Vea and Mel, it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!”

The lights in the courtroom go black.

_Go to 282._


	320. Chapter 320

“Well, obviously it was to hide the evidence.”

“No, we already discussed that. There’s a million places to hide the evidence, why choose Matias’ guitar when he’d probably look in there?” Siobhan asks

_Return to 221._


	321. 360

360B.

“The stab wound is roughly one inch in length, and very thin.” You repeat. “So-“

“So a standard knitting needle, no matter it’s width, could make the wound.” Yared agrees.

“How does that help us?” Pascal asks.

“It doesn’t.” Kurt snaps.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360C

“What a curious suggestion. How on earth is the size and shape of the stab wound in anyway proof to my innocence?” Chiara asks dryly.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360D.

“Freja’s got a point, there’s lots of paintbrushes in the supply room. If someone sharpened one into a knife-“

“Surely we’ve got the same problem as the knitting needle then, and we’re back to square one.” Matias refutes.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360F.

“But what if she did? She could’ve used these plastic clothes to hide in to stay away from Siobhan.”

“That’s not a very good hiding spot, they’re see through.” Matias points out.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360H.

“Surely Matias would’ve seen Chiara returning to the clinic if she had left?”

“Not if she hid in one of the classrooms as he passed by, or if she just got to the clinic faster than we expected. Just because no-one saw her, doesn’t mean she wasn’t there.” Siobhan states.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360K.

“If you were getting food from the supply room you couldn’t have ran into Chiara, she was in the clinic this whole time.” You point out.

“We’re not discussing me.” Chiara drawls.

“Did you forget Mel? This is about Siobhan right now, we can discuss Chiara later.” Kai suggests.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360N.

“The killer covered themselves with the plastic clothes while in the shower, that way their hair wouldn’t be wet, but the clothes would be covered in blood!”

“You are so dang close to a break through here Mel.” Kurt tells you, a grimace written across his face. “So close.”

“Who the heck wears plastic clothes in a shower to prevent getting wet when they’re trying to clean themselves off anyway?” Skye asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360P.

_Go to 219._

360R.

Actually, no, you can’t think of how the Monokuma file disproves that Pascal was there at all. Better go back and try again.

360U.

“Why did you shower? Were you trying to wash away evidence?”

“No, I showered before Annette was killed. Aren’t you listening?” Sorin asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360V.

“Someone made that mess in the supply room in order to frame you for the murder.”

“That was Annette, wasn’t it?” Seulgi asks.

“Are you saying Annette framed Siobhan for Annette’s murder?” Vea asks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

360W.

_Go to 227._

360Z.

“Siobhan said something about yelling at Annette earlier, maybe she’d gone to Matias’ room to hide from her.” You suggest.

“You yelled at Annette?” Seulgi asks, staring at Siobhan with a gobsmacked appearance.

“I won’t deny it, but I had my reasons. Care to point them out this time, Mel?”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.


	322. 384

384A.

“What? What does the freaking stab wound have to do with the needle not being able to be used sideways? God, you’re all so annoying! Play the game properly!” Kurt demands.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384D.

_Go to 202._

_384E._

_Go to 227_

384F.

_Go to 254._

384G.

“Surely if you were at the clinic, Matias would’ve spotted you?”

“I… wasn’t really looking, to be honest.” Matias says sheepishly.

“If the door was closed, you can’t see into the clinic at all.” Kurt remind you.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384i.

“Siobhan mentioned she’d seen Annette in the supply room, maybe that’s where she got the note?” You suggest.

“No, Annette wasn’t handling any note. She was making a mess, I already told you as much.” Siobhan insists.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384K.

“Maybe she drank the blood trail and dropped her keys into that!”

“That’s more my area of expertise.” Sorin jokes.

“I think there’s a more straightforward explanation than that, Mel.” Kai laughs.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384M.

“You couldn’t have heard Chiara from outside the supply room, she was in the clinic.”

“We’re still talking about Siobhan right now, Mel. Maybe we can discuss that later.” Kai suggests.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384P.

“The culprit could’ve created the mess in the supply room trying to hide the knife in Chiara’s room.” You suggest.

“No, no I’m pretty sure we found the weapon, Mel. Think about it.” Kai insists

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384Q.

“Her evidence is the Monokuma file, it proves she’s innocent.”

“How exactly?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, do tell me where I slipped up!” Monokuma declares. “Oops, did I say that out loud?”

“What, are you trying to make me look guilty now too?” Siobhan snaps, whirling around to glare at Monokuma with such ferocity even he flinched. “It wasn’t me.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384S.

“That sounds likely. The supply room is massive, we couldn’t have searched it all in that time.”

“No Mel, I’m pretty sure we found a knife in our search.” Kai says forcefully. “You remember it too, right?”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384W.

“Maybe they stole Annette’s hair and wore that to hide that their hair was wet.” You suggest. Seulgi visibly retches.

“You can’t just wear someone else’s hair, Mel.” Khesar replies, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You can if they wear a wig!” Freja helpfully adds.

“Annette had hair when we found her, this is a stupid route to go down.” Kurt chastises you.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

384X.

“Maybe someone made that mess in the supply room to hide the fact the needle was in Annette’s chest.”

“Surely they could just do that by removing the needle, rather than making a mess in another room?” Chiara offers.

“You sure have some funny ideas, Mel.” Freja giggles.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.


	323. Chapter 323

The goth climbs up next, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He’s wearing excessive black make up that runs with every rub, and swoops up onto the bench, his long coat billowing out behind him showing off his dark black clothes covered in straps and chains. His skin is so pale you’d almost believe he was a vampire, and he speaks in a slow, drawn out and deliberate way. Who do you think he is?

**Ultimate Goth (go to 128)**

**Ultimate body builder (go to 17)**

**Ultimate Rock star (go to 87)**


	324. Chapter 324

The next girl gets up and stands on the bench too. She's dressed in old clothes with a dirty, multi-coloured apron over top, her black hair reachea the start of her hips, and she waves to everyone once she isup. Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate Actress (go to 112)**

**Ultimate water polo player (go to 168)**

**Ultimate painter (go to 55)**


	325. Chapter 325

Next up was a quieter boy, wearing thick lensed glasses and a dress shirt with a dickie bow tie. He wore smart shoes and trousers, and his hair was gelled down to his scalp. He wordlessly stood beside the bench and twiddles with his thumbs, before quietly giving a nervous “Hello.”

Who do you think he is?

**Ultimate Debater (go to 57)**

**Ultimate Fisher (go to 130)**

**Ultimate Sci-Fi Guy (go to 164)**


	326. Chapter 326

Next up is a very tall girl, only heightened by high heels. She wears a blouse and medium length skirt under a lab coat. Her nose is held firmly in the air under a surgical face mask, but her nails are immaculate and short, her long brown hair held back in a neat ponytail, and she comes to a stop in front of the bench with a click. She gazes across the crowd, seeming to analyse you all as one.

“Well?” She asks, her tone one of impatience. “I’m waiting.”

Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate Singer (go to 15)**

**Ultimate Researcher (go to 149)**

**Ultimate Game Master (go to 146)**


	327. Chapter 327

The next person takes a running leap at the bench, scaling it in seconds before balancing precariously at the very top to stand high above everyone else. He seems to be almost bubbling with excitement to be so high up, and waves at everyone stood below. He’s wearing a thick blue down vest over a camo shirt with shorts overladen with pockets and seems to have all sorts of tools attached to his belt. His hair is medium in length, and sunbleached, contrasting his darker skin tone.

“Me next!” He cheers.

Who do you think he is?

**Ultimate Escape Artist (go to 21)**

**Ultimate Poker Player (go to 18)**

**Ultimate Climber (go to 79)**


	328. Chapter 328

The next girl up seems to have seen the energy brought by Khesar and wanted to match it, as she runs up, jumps on the seating area of the bench and started whooping. She wears high tech headphones around her neck and a t-shirt declaring ‘Eat, Sleep, Slay Dragons’ and a knee-length ruffled skirt. Her bright green hair means she won’t get lost in a crowd at any speed.

“I’m sure at least one of you have heard of me!” She declares. You don’t recognise her though.

Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate DJ (go to 48)**

**Ultimate Cheerleader (go to 120)**

**Ultimate Game Designer (go to 86)**


	329. Chapter 329

The next guy up was well built, someone you absolutely wouldn’t want to mess with. He wore a tight tank top over red shorts, showing off his well built physique. His red hair is buzzed down to almost nothing. He stands in front of the bench and flexes his muscles for all to see with a proud grin, but says nothing.

Who do you think he is?

**Ultimate Kickboxer (go to 10)**

**Ultimate Badass (go to 132)**

**Ultimate Frycook (go to 101)**


	330. Chapter 330

The next girl to stand up almost commands silence from everyone. She wears leather and a black top, with patched jeans that seemed to have overstuffed pockets reaching to her knees. Her head is mostly shaved except for a bright red mohawk running down the centre. The boy who proposed the game gives an impressed whistle, but a glare from her quickly silences him.

Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate Knitter (go to 94)**

**Ultimate Anarchist (go to 44)**

**Ultimate Assassin (go to 23)**


	331. Chapter 331

The next girl up isdressed very eye-catchingly, in leather with an entirely unforgettable style. She has a cowprint top on and leather chaps. A cowboy hat istied around her shoulders, and her long white hair fell into it in plaits. She waves with a bright smile.

“Well howdy! I bet you can’t guess what little old me is the Ultimate of?”

Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate Cowgirl (go to 67)**

**Ultimate Imposter (go to 64)**

**Ultimate Skier (go to 139)**


	332. Chapter 332

The next person up seems hesitant to go, and almost put out by it. He’s dressed plainly, as if trying hard not to attract attention to himself, with glasses and beat up old trainers with short, curly black hair. But the glasses were clearly fakes and the frames areempty. He doesn't stand on the bench and just waves half-heartedly instead. Actually, thinking about it, you’re pretty sure you recognise him.

Who do you think he is?

**Ultimate Librarian (go to 43)**

**Ultimate Spy (go to 30)**

**Ultimate Hero (go to 117)**


	333. Chapter 333

The next person up is a very glamourously dressed, tiny girl, in a long fur coat and stiletto heels. Her make up isimmaculate and every inch of her suggested that her entire life follows suit. She wears her long blonde hair in plaits down the side of her head. She stands in front of the bench and silently waves at the crowd.

Who do you think she is?

**Ultimate Baker (go to 16)**

**Ultimate Prodigy (go to 156)**

**Ultimate Gold Digger (go to 32)**


	334. Chapter 334

The next person stands on the bench a little nervously, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“Hey I’m Vea. Umm, they/them, if you don’t mind.” Vea asks. They’re in all white, the clothes look immaculate except for grass stains at the knees. Their hair reaches their shoulders and is plain black.

Who do you reckon Vea is?

**Ultimate Baseball (go to 152)**

**Ultimate Cricket (go to 136)**

**Ultimate Lucky Student (go to 106)**


	335. Chapter 335

Kurt Fischer, Ultimate Game Master, who proposed the game, excitable and very annoying.

Matias Santiago, Ultimate Guitarist, a confident but somewhat quiet and melodic boy.

Seulgi Choe, Ultimate Physicist, proud of being chosen, but somewhat nervous.

Sorin Lupu, Ultimate Goth, a slow talking dramatic boy who thinks he's a vampire.

Annette Durand, Ultimate Painter, a romantic girl constantly covered in paint.

John Prefect, Ultimate Sci-Fi fan, shy, nervous and quiet, unless its about Sci-fi.

Chiara Mele, Ultimate Epidemiologist, uses long words, is very tall, and difficult not to notice.

Khesar Ngedup, Ultimate Climber, full of energy but very friendly.

Kai Alana, Ultimate Game Designer, also full of energy, prone to dancing.

Pascal Nowark, Ultimate Kickboxer, a man of few words but those words tend to be polite.

Siobhan Flynn, Ultimate Knitter, gives terrifying glares and dresses very punk rock.

Skye Ward, Ultimate cowgirl. Definitely from Texas.

Yared, Ultimate Hero. Or would that be Ultimate Reluctant Hero? Either way, he doesn't like the title.

Freja Holmberg, Ultimate Liar, gives off a sweet innocent air but apparently was once trialled for murder.

Vea Kalicharan, Ultimate Cricketer. Award winning smile and a friendly, if slightly more introverted air. They/them.

The gangs all here!

_Go to 336._


	336. Chapter 336

Now that everyone is introduced, you suppose you should feel more friendly with them, but with such a strange bunch, it might take longer to settle in. After a brief, awkward moment of silence that Yared was about to fill, Kurt suddenly jumps in.

“Well, that was a great game everyone! Final scores are 13 to Mel, 1 to Matias, zero to the rest of you. Honestly, you’d better all step up your game, or this is gonna be real boring.” Kurt pouts.

“I wasn’t playing any foolish game of yours.” Chiara replies curtly.

“Well, now that we’ve wasted far too much time, can we get on with it?” Yared asks sharply. All eyes turn to him, and he shrinks away again. “I mean, we’re trying to escape.”

“Good observation mister super hero!” Freja declares. “What do we do then?”

“We should map out where we are.” Khesar suggests. “Team up, each team takes a different area, and we all meet back here in, say, 30 minutes?” A wave of consent rings around.

“It would make sense to do teams of 4.” Siobhan continues, not stopping her knitting even as she addresses the room. “4 teams of 4, then we can run for help or get everyone back quicker if an issue or escape presents itself.”

“How do we settle the teams then?” Asks Pascal.

“Well, might as well team up based on our interests.” Matias declares, pulling a surprised squealing Annette and a jolting Siobhan closer. “We’re team Art, so who’s our fourth member?”

Everyone seems to team up quickly after that. Khesar, Yared, Pascal and Skye form team Kicky Adventure, Chiara, John, Seulgi and Vea form Team Science (and Vea), Sorin joins team Art, making it Team Dark Arts, leaving you with Kai, Kurt and Freja.

“We should be named Team Fun then!” Freja declares.

“What’s fun about lying?” Kurt asks.

“Everything!” Freja insists.

“Right, next we need to decide who’s checking where.” Yared states, once again shrinking back when everyone turned to him.

“Well, I think since Mel won the game, they should get to choose first.” Kurt insists.

“You just think that because they’re in your team.” Seulgi complains. Kurt sticks his tongue out at her.

“It’s as good a plan as any.” Matias agrees. “Well, Mel, where do you want to take Team Fun?”

**Search the bedrooms (go to 26)**

**Search the Large hallway (go to 127)**

**Search further in the building (go to 52)**

**Search by the big door (go to 134)**


	337. 393

393A.

“Yes, I am aware of the stab wound.” Chiara says exasperatedly, “I am the one who informed you about it. That has nothing to do with my innocence.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393C.

“With the mess in the supply room, someone might’ve been searching for something to help them swallow the knife.” You offer.

“What, you mean like ketchup?” Freja asks

“I don’t think so, the mess is paint and cleaning supplies, nothing to help with eating.” Khesar points out.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393E.

“Surely Matias would’ve noticed if the keys to someone else’s room were in his room?”

“They were in Chiara’s room, Mel. Are you getting a little mixed up?” Yared asks.

“Just as a reminder, Mel, we’re thinking about Chiara’s room now.” Kurt sneers.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393F.

“Oh. You caught me then.” Freja says darkly. “You know I’m lying about the knitting needles then?”

“What do you mean? What are you lying about?” Sorin demands.

“The knitting needles weren’t part of the crime scene at all. I put them there after the murder.”

“What? Why did you do that?” Seulgi cries.

“Why not? It seemed like fun to mess with the crime scene. And I was right!” Freja giggles. “It was soooo satisfying to drive that needle into her chest.”

“You’re lying.” Siobhan says, her tone even but filled with warning. Freja turns to her with surprise. “Mel and I were the first at the scene, and the needle was already there when we arrived. You couldn’t have done that.”

“Oh, but I got there before you. And I put that needle into her heart.”

“Shut up, no you didn’t.” Siobhan snaps. “And there is proof.”

What’s the proof?

**No alibis (go to 261)**

**Kai’s account (go to 247)**

**Siobhan’s account (go to 259)**

393H.

“Is a knife a needle?” You ask.

“What sort of question is that?” Chiara says, her mouth open in disbelief.

“Oh, um, never mind.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393J.

“Annette was covered in blood, maybe she was the killer, that’s why no one here is bloody.”

“No, I don’t think that wound was from suicide. The angle is wrong.” Chiara remarks.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393L.

“Maybe that’s why there’s a mess in the supply room, someone messed up and was trying to clean it.”

“No, we already established that Annette created that disarray.” Chiara reminds you. “And it was before the murder.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393M.

“That’s why those plastic clothes are there, Annette got them to settle the score with Siobhan, by using them as protection if they fought.”

“But, they’re pretty thin plastic, it wouldn’t be very good protection.” Kai muses.

“A pillow would be better.” Pascal states.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393P.

“The killer could’ve used the blood covered plastic clothes as a paint brush.”

“That’s a very… strange choice for a paintbrush.” Kai offers.

“The blood stain clearly shows that Annette was dragged, Mel. Ignore Freja, she’s no help.” Kurt reminds you.

“Hey! That’s not nice!” Freja pouts.

“Neither are you.” Kurt snaps.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393T.

_Go to 245._

393V.

“Maybe that’s why there’s all that mess in the supply room, the culprit was trying to clean the blood off the knife.”

“But there wasn’t any blood in there.” Sorin refutes.

“Surely you’d clean it at a sink, not at the floor.” Pascal says.

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393X.

_Go to 227._

393Y.

“The Monokuma file says Siobhan was cleaning yarn at the time!”

“No it doesn’t.” Siobhan snaps. “Don’t make me look guilty from your lies, Mel.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again.

393W.

“Maybe she was eating outside of her room and dropped her keys into the blood trail and had to wash them off.”

“And why would she not tell us of Annette’s dead body in her room?” Matias asks.

“I don’t know, maybe ask her that?” You suggest.

“This is ridiculous.” Chiara scoffs. “I am not even going to entertain that.”

That couldn’t be the right combination, go back and try again

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [CYOA Danganronpa: Free Time Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821044) by [ofwyrmsandguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns)




End file.
